Lobos
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: El cielo de aquellas noches de invierno se tiñe de sangre, ante la desconocida amenaza que ronda el bosque de Konoha en cuanto la noche se hace presente. Escapando de un matrimonio arreglado, Sakura Haruno huye hacia la espesura de aquel bosque...donde la supervivencia del mas fuerte es lo único que importa.
1. Luna de Invierno

**Y sólo porque Kusubana Yoru lo pidió... y a ver como salgo de esta...**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y esta autora no tiene inferencia en fines lucrativos. **

**Capitulo 1**

**LUNA DE INVIERNO**

Los vientos de octubre habían llegado, trayendo consigo la premisa de una cercana e inminente ventisca. Claro, este pensamiento sólo surcó de modo superficial la mente de Tazuna. Caminaba a paso lento, las manos en ambos bolsillos y su aliento provocaba una pequeña nubecilla de vapor alrededor de su boca. No importaba que ya fuera de noche, no para él. Sólo por el hecho de que ya estaba todo completamente oscuro.

No importaba, siempre y cuando se diera prisa de llegar lo más pronto posible al poblado más cercano.

La guerra seguía, pero ése era asunto enteramente de las provincias centrales. Las fieras disputas entre Países del medio Este como Kirigakure y Amegakure y las exiguas provincias aledañas sólo eran testigos mudos del eco de las batallas. Mil ochocientos transcurría con el paso apaciguado del verano, otoño y ahora el reciente invierno; y pese a que los cansados y sosegados pasos de aquel errante viajero parecían contar las pisadas, la premisa que todos los fuereños advertían, seguía pesando en su mente.

Guerra o no, las vastas regiones del País del Fuego y aledañas naciones aun contenían territorios inexplorados y solitarios. Frondosas, enormes y mortalmente solitarias eran la mayoría de las regiones boscosas que comprendían el resto de aquellas fracciones de tierra sin civilizar. La oscura época prescindía de lujos y comodidades deseados en una época bélica. La sobriedad densa del Oscurantismo occidental también había dejado una mella relevante y atrasada en aquellos terrenos orientales. Aun a pesar de la premisa de las comarcas niponas por debatirse en un gobierno insoluto a base de la nombrada y reciente guerra, quedaba aquel restrojo de duda y miedo hacia lo que la imponente noche cernía.

Peligros que aun se evitaban...sobre todo si se andaba a pie por entre los burdos dominios de la naturaleza y con la noche en puerta.

"Aléjese de los pantanos y las ciénagas"; esa era la advertencia del dependiente de aquella insignificante posada donde había pedido indicaciones esta mañana. Konoha, el destino de su viaje quedaba a unas pocas millas y el mismo Tazuna aseguraba que podía arreglárselas y llegar antes de que se pusiese el sol.

Pero había calculado mal el tiempo. Dos horas habían hecho mucha diferencia y ahora se encontraba sobre uno de los extensos y desprolijos caminos rurales que llevaban hacia el primer entronque a Konohagakure no Sato. Justo por en medio del denso bosque y con el ocaso a sus espaldas.

Siendo comerciante errante por vocación, llevaba parte de su mercancía en un raído saco a cuestas y seguía andando, mientras que sus viejas sandalias hacían un ruido sordo sobre la tierra del camino.

Era un sonido extraño, como un resoplo.

No, no eran sus sandalias. Se detuvo, y lo comprobó. No estaba solo.

— ¿Quien. . .quien está ahí?

Nada. Salvo la recién llegada oscuridad, dejando leves reflejos del fallecido sol en los contornos de las lejanas nubes. El viento resoplaba como si se tratase de una advertencia.

De nuevo aquel ruido. Una respiración.

Se alejó levemente del camino, hacia el espacio resguardado por unos arbustos y dejó caer el pesado bulto que cargaba. Se quedó en silencio, escrutando el entorno. El sonido desapareció.

Fue fácil encender una fogata y dormir. Pero en la madrugada volvió a escucharlo.

La primera idea era que probablemente se tratase de algunos perros extraviado, probablemente de alguna de las granjas cercanas.

Opción meramente y lógicamente nula. Aquí, a mitad de aquel bosque, no había nada a millas a la redonda. Como si cualquier vestigio de civilización hubiese sido arrancado de raíz, dejando aquella zona como un fragmento de tierra, cielo y aire perdido en el tiempo.

No. Ese sonido no podía ser el de algún perro…o de algún animal doméstico.

Un breve silencio, seguido de un largo y tenebroso aullido rasgando la noche. Fue entonces cuando sintió que estaba en peligro, aun muy a pesar de la fútil e insignificante protección que podría ofrecer esa minúscula fogata.

El helado dedo del miedo parecía taladrarle el pecho, exactamente por debajo del corazón. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, tomando al instante el saco de la mercancía. Con su mano libre y sin desviar la vista del penumbroso entorno, tomó uno de los leños que conformaban la escuálida hoguera, alzándolo a manera de antorcha.

La cansada vista que poseía no pudo vislumbrar mucho y la desprolija flama del leño tampoco aportaba mucho.

El resoplido se detenía. Exhalaba y volvía a detenerse. Se acercaba. Había captado su olor.

Y entonces, él se echó a correr, como lo haría un niño asustadizo. Zancadas, hechas sólo por algo que marchase a cuatro patas. Aquello lo seguía. Por momentos parecía alcanzarlo y después alejarse, casi podía escuchar un ruido similar a una risa detrás de él.

No volteó a sus espaldas, no quería enterarse de lo que le perseguía, no aun. Su pie derecho tropezó contra algo y cayó al instante. El saco fue a dar a medio metro delante de él. Tazuna trató de levantarse, dispuesto a recogerlo.

Sus manos quedaron suspendidas sobre el piso. Un rugido de rabia. . Tazuna entonces pudo verle. El animal no era como los otros perros salvajes y muertos de hambre; era grande como un mastín, de unos setenta y cinco centímetros de altura y con unos músculos tensos como haces de cuerdas de piano en el lomo y el cuarto trasero. Tenía las orejas planas sobre la cabeza de lustroso pelo negro, y sus ojos eran tan brillantes como ascuas.

Rojos, como las mismas luces del infierno.

Miraron fijamente el rostro de Tazuna, y el hombre reconoció en ellos la inteligencia de un asesino.

Y se dio cuenta de que no era un perro.

Era un lobo.

—Kamisama… —exclamó Tazuna, resoplando como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago ulcerado.

El musculoso animal se le estaba echando encima con la boca abierta, mostrando unos colmillos blancos y unas encías escarlata. Tazuna sintió su cálido aliento en el dorso de la muñeca y al darse cuenta horrorizado de lo que el animal iba a hacer, se llevó la mano izquierda hacia su la ahora extinta antorcha.

Tarde. _Demasiado_ tarde.

Un dolor terrible se cernió sobre su hombro, mientras que su voz se perdía en un amargo trago de sangre.

De su propia sangre. . .

El hombre gritó de terror, pataleó desesperado. Una segunda y tercera silueta saltaron sobre él. Una sombra amorfa y de destellos levemente azulados hizo presa de sus piernas. Y Tazuna pudo sentir cómo los férreos dientes de aquella bestia se clavaban hasta lo hondo de la carne, rompiéndole los huesos cuando el animal torció furiosamente la cabeza. Un fragmento de hueso sobresalió de la carne y un arco escarlata salpicó las ropas del desolado comerciante.

La tercera bestia lo tomó de la cabeza y el cuello. Un trago de su propia sangre se agolpó en la garganta de Tazuna y esto fue de lo último de lo que estuvo consciente el desvalido comerciante, junto antes de que la fiera comprimiese la yugular. La cabeza del hombre giró trescientos sesenta grados y su cuello tronó como una ramita seca. Dio un gorgoteo más y el silencio invadió el bosque.

Un estremecedor coro de aullidos prevaleció, mientras a lo lejos, la luna llena de la primer noche de invierno se mostraba como un faro de resplandeciente plata

—**0—**

Las tenues luces de los amplios candelabros invadían el cuidado decorado de la sala de la familia Haruno. O lo que quedaba de ésta.

Kouji Haruno, anterior y último patriarca de una prominente familia con legado militar, había fallecido en el verano pasado. El legado bélico quedó truncado, al no tener un heredero varón. La única hija del matrimonio Haruno, Sakura, tenía la tez de su padre, pero los rasgos, cabellos, ojos y religión de su madre. Eso de por si le creó problemas, fue rechazada por tener un padre extranjero (mas extranjero que lo usual) y su color de cabello no ayudaba, aun así, ser hija de quien era, le abrió algunas puertas para llevar una vida relativamente normal.

Desde pequeña, como era usual entre las niñas adineradas, le prepararon en las tareas del hogar y demás menesteres que debían considerarse como lo que toda mujer debe saber para poder contraer matrimonio y formar un hogar. Costura, cocina y demás, formaron parte de sus conocimientos básicos, primeramente a cargo de su madre y luego, tras fallecer ella, la educación quedó a manos de Shizune, su institutriz y Tsunade-sama, su tutora.

Konoha atravesaba una de las épocas más exiguas, económicamente hablando, y antes de que Hanako Haruno expiara su último aliento, tomó la tentativa de obligar a su única hija, mediante un compromiso arreglado con una de las familias mejor posicionadas en el estatuto de la comarca de Konoha; los Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, el bien ponderado apellido quedaba más allá del renombre de éstos. Con casi más de diez generaciones en el pasado, los Hyuuga se habían plantado como los hacendarios por excelencia en la comarca de Konoha. Comerciantes y exportadores, reconocidos en más de las tres cuartas partes de la zona central del País del Fuego; las ganancias futuramente dispondrían ahora de Neji Hyuuga; descendiente y primogénito de Hizashi Hyuuga.

Un hombre que también había perecido en la ofuscada guerra del medio este, y que había encomendado aquel acuerdo con su oficial al mando, siendo este nada más y nada menos que Kouji Haruno. El acuerdo de la unificación de ambas familias quedó firmado consensuadamente, siendo los implicados Neji y Sakura sólo unos críos de doce y diez años de edad.

Ahora, los años y las ventiscas de octubre habían hecho transcurrir el tiempo y el plazo había llegado a su fecha. Con dieciséis primaveras cumplidas, Sakura estaba físicamente dispuesta a cumplir con los últimos deseos de su difunta madre. Físicamente…mas moralmente se sentía tan desdichada como aquellos leños que yacían entre las llamaradas de la chimenea.

—No hay nada como una noche tranquila, ¿verdad? –preguntó aquél joven de blanco semblante, y cabello castaño, sacándola del abatidor embelesamiento en que se encontraba.

Caminaba acompasadamente junto a una joven de largos cabellos rosas. El brillo jade de sus ojos destellaban brevemente entre el brillo de la flama del candelabro de la sala. Aquella joven, de facciones suaves, sin ser extremadamente bellas y de una silueta que no gozaba de medidas privilegiadas, sino que lucía una figura estándar. A simple vista, parecía no pasar de los dieciséis, y sus movimientos y características físicas demostraban la imprimación y modales instruidos en ella a lo largo de los últimos años.

—Si tú lo dices. –respondió desinteresadamente la chica. Sentía que el aliento le pesaba, aun para responder.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sakura-san?

—No…no es nada, –mintió llanamente la chica.

—Bueno, es que no has apartado la mirada de la ventana –comentó el muchacho.

—Solo pensaba que…

— ¿Qué?

—Es raro…que toda la aldea esté tan callada. Y no hay viento. –musitó Sakura, sin mirarle siquiera al rostro. El muchacho se le acercó y sujetó una de sus manos, con una delicadeza digna de un caballero de la época victoriana. La chica se sobresaltó ligeramente—… ¿Hyuuga-san, que hace?

—Por favor, creo que debido al trato acordado…después de esta noche no será necesario que me llames por mi apellido, Sakura-san.

Ella contuvo el aliento, como quien quiere ahogar una lágrima

— ¿Sakura-san?

Ladeó la cabeza, olvidando todos aquellos reclamos hechos en el pasado.

¿Qué más daba? Su destino estaba decidido…y aun aquella parte inconsciente sabía que nada ganaba con refutarlo una vez más.

El muchacho se detuvo. Ella simplemente situó momentáneamente su atención en los perlados orbes de Neji Hyuuga; ese brillo particular y desinteresado que no podían sino recalcar el abandono emocional que la carcomía por dentro. Así sólo fingiese interés, era más que obvio que las atenciones del joven no eran mas que mero protocolo de educación. Solo eso.

Bajó el rostro, conforme se aproximaban a la entrada del comedor principal. En años anteriores casi desolado y ahora, para incrementar un poco el inquietante ambiente, levemente lleno.

Una simple cena, que tenía como objetivo principal el anuncio y confirmación de la fecha de su compromiso.

Y aunque el semblante de Sakura no expresase nada más allá de una fútil calma, sentía que estaba gritando por dentro.

—**0—**

—Kami…—enunció uno de los desolados campesinos, justo cuando el alba había inundado de nuevo la región central del País del Fuego, con todo y las cortinas de aguanieve y lluvia suscitadas por la humedad. El hombre contemplaba la escena con el rostro en un rictus de miedo y náusea—…el tercero de este mes.

Su comentario pareció esfumarse con el viento. Dos hombres más, ataviados con las humildes ropas de los agricultores, estaban en torno a lo que a simple vista, parecía una amorfa mancha carmesí. El inerte fragmento de lo que parecía ser un torso humano yacía sobresaliendo casi del poco espacio entre la hierba. La lluvia caía con pesadas gotas sobre el mutilado, desgarrado y desfigurado cuerpo, del cual la cabeza colgaba unida por dos tendones de la nuca. La tráquea parecía haber sido cortada. . .más no con algún cuchillo o cualquier arma blanca.

Múltiples marcas alargadas y gruesas cruzaban desde el pecho hasta los omóplatos, igual desde los hombros hasta las manos, de las cuales la izquierda había sido cortada. Al parecer con el mismo vestigio que el cuello. El resto del cuerpo parecía haber sido arrancado violentamente con algún arma punzo-cortante, justo a media espalda. Del cadáver lo único reconocible era que parecía haber sido algún fuereño.

Para haber tenido la osadía de internarse en el bosque a merced de la oscuridad y sus peligros, no podía tenerse otra explicación.

El otro hombre apenas y movió la cabeza.

—Ya es bastante —suspiró. Su voz apenas era un murmullo que escasamente pudo oírse por encima de la lluvia— A este paso para la siguiente luna llena habrá por aquí cuarenta hombres, o sesenta…

El primer sujeto, simplemente emitió un bufido a modo de afirmación. Señaló abajo, al suelo. En torno al cuerpo mutilado, la suave tierra del suelo estaba cubierta por unas grandes huellas. Nadie dijo nada, no hubo nada más que un breve silencio, mientras la lluvia seguía golpeando sobre los impermeables de hule de los tres hombres. El primero que había hablado, hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—-Sí, creo que tienes razón. –dijo en un atisbo de voz decidida—Pero preferiría esperar hasta la próxima luna llena. Para cuando caiga la primera nevada, los árboles estarán desnudos y será más fácil seguir las huellas si hay un poco de nieve.

—Será mejor que la gente vaya con cuidado.

Sin embargo, ése último comentario quedó relegado por el silbido del viento, perdiéndose en el olvido de la semana.

La noticia del errante asesinado no distó más allá de la primera semana entre los aldeanos de Konoha como una de tantas notas de alarma. Luego se convirtió en una noticia ocasional y finalmente se relegó al olvido.

—**0—**

Noviembre había llegado, y con él, los primeros vestigios del invierno. Durante esa fría tarde, la nieve se agolpaba en diminutos cúmulos cerca del marco de la ventana. En el pasillo, desde el amplio vidrio que daba hacia el exterior, Shizune contemplaba la caída de desiguales copos, mientras se quedaba en aquel pensativo silencio delante de la habitación de su joven alumna.

—La cena ya esta lista –dijo con aquel leve y casi forzado vestigio de autoridad— ¿Sakura-san?

Dos golpecitos resonaron en la puerta, y estos, al igual que la repetición de su nombre, nadie los respondió.

Shizune, a lo largo de aquellos últimos años, había estado acostumbrada a la tutela y cuidados de Sakura, como bien había prometido a la difunta matriarca Haruno; y esto también conllevaba a mantener la estricta rutina y educación impuesta a la joven y llevada por esta sin el menor reclamo. Es por eso que se sintió levemente consternada ante el peculiar silencio y tardía en respuesta de la chica. Sakura nunca se quedaba minutos extra después de su acostumbrada hora de levantarse.

— ¿Sakura? –Shizune volvió a llamar. Obteniendo el mismo silencio del interior de la alcoba— ¿Esta todo bien?

Sin haber palabra o sonido alguno por respuesta, la consternada institutriz tomó el picaporte e la puerta. Esta se abrió, develando el vacío espacio sobre la cama y en el resto de la habitación.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el ventanal, abierto de un lado y con el doble nudo de una sábana, arremangado en el mango del alféizar.

—Dios mío…—su voz desapareció en un exhalido.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: LOBOS**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Ejem... mi "suicidio fickero" merece reviews?**_


	2. Lobos

**Capitulo 2**

**LOBOS**

Sus ojos aun estaban vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas y el aliento le inquietaba, aun a pesar de haber relegado todo a un llanto silencioso.

Las imágenes aun iban y venían. La cena…el último y definitivo diálogo de hacía quince días atrás…

— _¿Este fin de semana?...—había inquirido ella con inseguridad. El desconcierto podía verse explícitamente en sus verdes orbes— Es…es muy pronto._

_Su tutora, Tsunade, una mujer entrada en una adultez casi equivalente a los cincuenta y con un físico moderadamente conservado y contrastante a su edad, enarcó las delineadas y marcadas cejas rubias, en ademán de irrefutable autoridad. _

—_Considero que es lo más prudente –la voz de la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos miel, no bajó de decibel. Su atención pasó desde la silueta de la joven, hacia la carta que tenía sobre el escritorio y luego volvió a escrutar a Sakura—Hiashi-sama partirá en un mes hacia Yukigakure no Sato y quiere dejar listos los trámites de Neji-san como albacea de sus ganancias. Obviamente la cede será hasta que ustedes se casen._

_Y ella no podía hacer nada, salvo quedarse inmóvil._

—_Pero, Tsunade-sama…—Sakura sintió que las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta. Pese a que estaba hecha a la idea, la precipitación de todo no había hecho más que hacerle sentir aun más inestable. —Habían acordado que sería en un par de meses…yo…_

—_Es lo mejor, Sakura. –la voz de Tsunade no espetaba nada más allá de ese increpador tono de autoridad. No había compasión…no había nada—Hanako lo hubiera querido así_

_Y esto último pareció hundirse en Sakura como una daga afilada e inmisericorde. El vivo recuerdo de aquella mujer que le abandonó desde los ocho años. ¿Acaso eso era lo que verdaderamente habría querido para ella? ¿Haberla cedido sólo por obtener una mejor posición social? ¿Cómo si se tratase de un objeto?_

—_No. –la palabra brotó de lo labios de la joven de cabellera rosa. Impulsivamente como un estornudo._

_Tsunade alzó levemente el semblante. Shizune, sentada en una de las mullidas sillas contiguas le miró con extrañeza._

— _¿Qué?_

—_He dicho que no. –suspiró Sakura._

_El carácter de aquella mujer, aquella misma que le había criado y educado desde que su madre partió al otro mundo, era inmutable y estricto. Sakura lo sabía, más aun desde el reflejo de rectitud y el gesto serio del semblante de Tsunade. La decisión estaba tomada…al igual que todas las decisiones que habían tomado de su vida._

…_una vida sosegada y de lujos, pero abandonada._

_Tsunade simplemente no apartó el rictus de severidad. El aire se tensó en la cuidada sala._

—_Sakura, ya habíamos hablado de esto. _

—_Yo ya no…_

—_Tus padres me confiaron tu futuro, ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu padre al reprocharle esto? Es por tu bien._

_Y al decir esto, había puesto el dedo en la llaga. La joven no apartaba la vista de la tutora. Las palabras brotaron simplemente como una defensa lúdica._

— _¿Y que hay de lo que yo opine? ¿Qué hay de mi vida?, ¿Acaso eso tampoco importa, Tsunade-sama? Si mi padre estuviera vivo…_

— _¡Pero no lo esta! Y mientras yo te tenga a mi cargo, acatarás mis órdenes._

_Un silencio abrupto y pesado se aprestó en el interior de la sala. Shizune había desviado la mirada. A fin de cuentas, ella poco o nada podía hacer por la muchacha. Sakura__ le miró por entre las hebras de su cabello, debido a la postura cabizbaja y sus facciones develaban su desconcierto._

_Y el rostro de Tsunade se tornó sombrío e inescrutable. Nuevamente, como otras tantas ocasiones, ella había proferido la última palabra en aquel silencioso duelo._

—_Retírate, Sakura –dijo bajando la voz._

_Y ella le había obedecido._

Obedecido como tantas ocasiones anteriores. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Al menos en ese momento; ahora la solvencia de la realidad le hacía pensar que la alternativa no había sido la más adecuada. Había tomado el impulso tras meditarlo a medias. Los nervios y las emociones no son buenas consejeras en ocasiones…y en otras, a veces parecía ser la mejor alternativa.

_Huir. Claro… ¿Hacia donde?_, inquiría mentalmente.

Y la respuesta era la misma. No había ninguna idea sólida. Por algo las decisiones "al momento" no debían tomarse tan en serio.

Llevaba más de dos horas deambulando con rumbo hacia la entrada de la aldea. Ataviada con las ropas más comunes y menos llamativas que pudo encontrar; un mustio vestido de un tono casi descolorido de rojo, zapatos sencillos que cualquier mujer usaría para una jornada entera de faenas, y un discreto morral, en el cual solamente llevaba algunos efectos personales. Una gruesa capa color castaño enmarcaba su figura y cubría aquella peculiaridad por la que más de alguno le reconocería; su cabello.

El viento de la tarde comenzó a arreciar y el cielo estaba aun cubierto por densas nubes, augurando una próxima nevada. Ya casi no había gente en la calle y la luz del ocaso empezaba a menguar.

Fue entonces que la idea ya no parecía tan permisible como hacía algunas horas.

_¿Entonces realmente piensas huir?,_ de nuevo recriminó aquella vocecilla. _Ya fue suficiente drama, quedarte no puede ser tan malo ¿o si?_

Quedarse y relegar esto a un hecho sin importancia no era tampoco una opción viable. El recuerdo de días pasados aun hacía mucha mella en su mente y su corazón había pasado por mucho. La pérdida repentina de su padre durante la guerra, una promesa rota por parte de un joven al cual no volvió a ver jamás y la agonía de su madre moribunda; eran recuerdos que se negaban a apartarse, surgiendo como fantasmas fugaces en sus sueños.

¿Qué le quedaba? Bien podría quedarse, asumir el destino como sea que fuese y continuar con su existencia. Podía aseverarse a la seguridad económica que brindaría el matrimonio con el joven Hyuuga, a pesar de su indiferencia personal.

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Vivir una vida aparentemente feliz y vacía? La pregunta la asustaba y le asustaba el hecho de plantearse dicha pregunta, aunque lo hiciera en su fuero interno, en mitad de la noche.

Y ella había estado pensando constantemente que las cosas empezarían a arreglarse en cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Neji la quisiera…o podría aprender a quererla. El descubrimiento de que semejante cosa no era cierta le había provocado una especie de terror de bajo nivel. Y la idea de quedarse todo el tiempo, sola en aquella gran mansión en el noroeste de la aldea, era aterradoramente vacía. Los claros de las puertas parecían inclinarse y boquear sin que alguien más los llenara; la escalera bostezaba, las puertas eran bocas, las escaleras eran gargantas. Las habitaciones vacías se convertían en trampas.

Una vida vacía, tan vacía como aquella casa.

_¿Y vas a aceptar eso?_

El viento arreció y repentinamente la idea dejó de parecer tan atractiva. Tal vez debería volver…y pensar las cosas más detenidamente.

_¿Vas a volver entonces?_

El frío comenzó a calarle un poco en los antebrazos. La capa, de fina contextura no abrigaba mucho o tanto como quisiera. La joven dio un paso…

Y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que se hallaba a mitad de ese sendero que dividía la aldea de los burdos dominios de la naturaleza. ´

Se quedó congelada, con el atisbo de la duda flotando aun en su mente. Físicamente había tomado una decisión. Sus tobillos se giraron y su atención retomó el camino hacia el portón de la aldea.

Algo se movió entre la maleza, a unos tres metros a la izquierda de Sakura.

Se quedó quieta, fuera lo que fuese lo que se había movido, ahora no hacía ruido, como si estuviese esperando.

Hubo otro movimiento, esta vez a la derecha de la muchacha. El suave crujido de las hojas secas, al posarse algo sobre ellas.

Sakura tragó saliva. Iba a alzar levemente la voz, pero hubiera sido inútil. Ya había oscurecido y no había ni un alma cerca de las afueras de la comarca. Una vez que el ocaso caía, nada ni nadie salía de sus casas y menos para internarse en las garras de lo desconocido en el bosque.

Silencio, salvo el silbido del viento entre los árboles.

Sakura percibió el olor de un animal: un olor a rancio, bestial; el olor de una criatura que tenía carne podrida en el aliento. Sintió que algo —dos algo— le observaba desde lados opuestos, y pensó que si corría se le echaría encima desde atrás. Su impulso fue volverse y huir entre los árboles; dejó que su instinto la dominara y salió corriendo. Sakura sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su espalda. Las bestias estaban esperando su decisión, y se hallaban muy cerca. Y ella terminó por alejarse del sendero.

Se volvió, con las piernas temblorosas…hasta que una mano le tomó bruscamente del brazo.

Tres sombras se proyectaron sobre ella. Pestañeó, vio los caballos y los jinetes, incluyendo aquel que se negaba a soltarle. El rostro mezquino de un hombre de veinte o veintitrés años se posó en las facciones de Sakura.

—Vaaaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —éste alargó las palabras con un tono falso y forzado. Sus labios proyectaron una sonrisa cancina.

Sakura trató de librarse del agarre del sujeto, cuando los otros dos que lo acompañaban, le sitiaron, cerrándole el paso.

— ¿Qué hace una dama tan sola a estas horas de la noche?—esta vez, el incipiente desconocido le asió hacia él—¿Sabías que es peligroso rondar por el bosque?

— ¡Suéltame! —la chica movió el brazo hacia un lado, tratando de librárselo del tosco agarre del desconocido, pero éste no le soltó.

En el hosco movimiento del forastero y el intento de ella por zafarse de su agarre, la capucha bajó hasta su nuca, dejando al descubierto la rosácea cabellera de la joven. Otro de los hombres alzó y acercó la antorcha que portaba, iluminando más a detalle los rasgos de Sakura.

—Mira nada más…—resolló con un atisbo de burla— ¿A qué te recuerda ese tono de cabello? Eh, Zaku-san.

—Y esos rasgos…—el hombre de nombre Zaku Abumi hundió más los desgarbados dedos en el brazo de Sakura.

El tercer forastero resolló a sus espaldas.

—La única heredera de los Haruno –respondió con lacónica soberbia—que oportuna sorpresa, ¿no, Dosu?

Sakura miró aquellas otras dos caras; la de Dosu era una aterradora silueta cuyo rostro estaba completamente cubierto por vendajes, dejando entrever solamente su ojo izquierdo. El otro; Sakon, era de semblante alargado y de mandíbula delgada y triangular. Todos vestían prendas de campesino, remendadas. Uno de ellos –Zaku- llevaba un rifle colgado del hombro, y los otros dos iban armados con pistolas y cartucheras.

Los tres tenían los ojos fríos, ligeramente curiosos, como si estuviesen observando un insecto a través de una lupa.

—Si…pero opino que debemos cobrarle un poco más la "cuota" por salir de la aldea"—masculló Dosu. Había sacado su pistola de la funda y la había amartillado.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación. Zaku chasqueó la lengua, en señal desaprobatoria hacia su compañero.

—_Tsk tsk_…no Dosu, así no tratamos a los viajeros —Zaku sonrió pérfidamente a la joven—Todo irá bien mientras la señorita coopere como es debido.

En un movimiento casi instintivo, la mano libre de Sakura se aferró al tirante del morral, arrojándolo al suelo.

— ¡Ahí tienen! ¡Es todo lo que tengo! –Gimió con la voz en un hilo— ¡déjenme, por favor!

Pero Zaku no le soltó. Sus incipientes orbes estaban fijos no en el interior del bolso…sino en la silueta temblorosa de la muchacha.

—Yo diría que tiene algo mas…_señorita_—la voz de éste salía como un seseo enfermizo y repugnante.

Se aceró más a la joven, tanto al punto que ésta pudo sentir el pestilente aliento de alcohol barato en sus labios. Cerca…al menos lo suficiente como para que ella se aprestara a un acto reflejo. Su única mano libre se deslizó hasta uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Su dedo índice, medio y pulgar se afianzaron a la fútil seguridad del mango de aquel insignificante cuchillo de cocina. Un vil cuchillo que sólo servía para pelar patatas, sin embargo ella lo había tomado de la cocina esa misma mañana.

En el momento en que Zaku Abumi se aproximó más, la chica alzó el brazo, con el pulso trémulo en el mango del cuchillo y el filo de éste alcanzó el pómulo del hombre, dejándole un surco profundo y un exhalido de desconcierto.

Y ella aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse entre el estrecho espacio del dolorido sujeto. Los dedos de Sakon alcanzaron el borde de su capa, arrancándosela por completo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta me las pagarás! —gritó Zaku y Dosu levantó la humeante pistola.

El miedo contrajo el semblante de Sakura y empezó a correr más deprisa a través del bosque, desdeñando el peligro que tenía a sus espaldas.

Tallos de plantas se enganchaban a su vestido, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sus zapatos resbalaban sobre las rocas cubiertas de musgo, hundiéndose hasta el tobillo en hoyos llenos de hojas muertas. Y entonces salió del bosque al prado. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y le flaquearon las rodillas. Entonces vio que uno de los hombres echaba atrás el cerrojo de su fusil y le apuntaba...

Sakura, paralizada, miró el ojo negro del cañón.

_Un Haruno nunca corre_, pensó.

Vio que el dedo del hombre apretaba el gatillo. Brotó un fogonazo del cañón, oyó un zumbido como de avispa y sintió calor en la mejilla izquierda. Una rama se rompió detrás de su hombro. El aire se llenó de pólvora.

— ¡Mátenle, maldita sea! —gritó Zaku, metiendo otra bala en la recámara del fusil y haciendo dar media vuelta a su caballo.

_Un Haruno nunca corre._

Sakon estaba apuntando a Sakura y Dosu iba a dispararle por segunda vez.

Y la última de los Haruno echó a correr.

Se volvió, con el grito ahogado de su propia voz resonando en sus oídos, y corrió hacia el bosque. Una bala se estrelló contra un árbol a su derecha, proyectando astillas sobre sus cabellos. Sakura tropezó con una raíz, se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de caer. Sonó la detonación más fuerte de un fusil, y la bala pasó por encima de la cabeza de la joven, cuando intentaba recobrar el equilibrio.

Entonces corrió más deprisa, metiéndose entre los matorrales, resbalando sobre las hojas muertas y abriéndose paso entre los enmarañados espinos. Cayó en una depresión del terreno, se levantó, salió de ella y se hundió más en la espesura.

— ¡Vamos! —Dijo Zaku a los otros hombres—. ¡Que no se escape esa maldita mocosa!

Espoleó a su montura y entró en el bosque, con Sakon y Dosu cabalgando tras él.

Sakura oyó el ruido de los cascos. Trepó a un montículo rocoso, y bajó por el otro lado, corriendo y resbalando.

— ¡Allí! —Oyó que gritaba uno de los hombres—. ¡Le he visto! ¡Allí!

Los tallos espinosos azotaban la cara de Sakura y desgarraban su vestido. Pestañeó para contener las lágrimas, moviendo las piernas sin parar. Sonó un disparo y la bala dio en el tronco de un árbol, a medio metro de distancia.

— ¡Ahorra las balas, idiota! —ordenó Zaku, atisbando la espalda de la muchacha antes de que las ramas encubriesen su huida.

Sakura siguió corriendo, con los hombros encogidos para evitar el inesperado impacto de una bala. Le ardían los pulmones y el corazón le martilleaba el pecho. Se atrevió a mirar atrás. Los caballos y los hombres iban detrás de ella, levantando hojas muertas a su paso. Miró de nuevo hacia delante, torció a la izquierda y corrió entre una espesa maleza verde plagada de enredaderas.

El caballo de Sakon hundió una pata en la madriguera de una ardilla. El animal lanzó un relincho y cayó. La rodilla derecha de Sakon se abrió como una fruta madura al chocar contra el borde afilado de una roca. Lanzó un grito de dolor mientras el caballo se retorcía, tratando de levantarse; pero Zaku y Dosu continuaron la persecución.

Sakura salió de entre la maleza y bajó hacia un pequeño valle revestido de hierba verde. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si le pillaban aquellos asesinos, y el miedo le daba alas.

Resbaló al pasar sobre una alfombra de agujas de pino y se deslizó por un lugar donde las sombras habían hecho crecer unos hongos carmesíes. Se levantó y corrió de nuevo. A sus espaldas oyó un relincho de caballo y un hombre que gritaba:

— ¡Está allí! ¡Bajando aquella cuesta!

Delante de ella había un bosque de apiñados árboles de hoja perenne y espesuras de espinos y zarzas. Se dirigió a la parte más espesa, confiando en poder bajar entre las enredaderas y llegar hasta el fondo, hasta un sitio donde no pudiesen seguirle los caballos. Alargó los brazos, separó la maleza esmeralda con manos sangrantes... y se encontró ante el hocico de la bestia.

Era un lobo, de ojos ónice como densos pozos, piel negra y gris oscuro. Sakura se echó atrás; abrió la boca, pero el grito quedó ahogado en su garganta.

El lobo dio un salto.

Abrió las fauces y los dientes trazaron surcos en el hombro de Sakura al derribarle al suelo.

La joven de cabellos rosáceos perdió el aliento y todos los sentidos. Los dientes del lobo se cerraron sobre el hombro, prestos a rasgar la carne y romper los huesos, y entonces apareció entre los arbustos el caballo montado por Zaku Abumi, que se encabritó, con los ojos brillando de terror. Zaku perdió el fusil. Lanzó un grito y se agarró al cuello del caballo al ver a un enorme lobo de pelaje gris debajo de sus botas.

El animal de pelaje negro-grisáceo soltó el hombro de Sakura, giró en redondo, en un suave y grácil movimiento, y lanzó con fuerza hacia el flanco derecho del caballo. Éste lanzó un relincho extraño, pataleó furiosamente y cayó de lado, atrapando las piernas de Zaku bajo su cuerpo.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Dosu, refrenando su caballo en la pendiente.

Dos segundos después, el gran lobo gris que le había estado siguiendo saltó sobre el flanco del caballo, se agarró a la silla y hundió los colmillos en la nuca de Dosu. Lo sacudió como a un muñeco de trapo, rompiéndole la columna y haciéndole caer al suelo. El caballo se revolvió y galopó cuesta abajo entre un torbellino de hojas muertas y agujas de pino.

Un tercer lobo, una hembra de pelaje negro cenizo y con ojos como de un cielo escarlata, dio un salto e hizo presa en el brazo derecho que agitaba Dosu. La bestia lo rompió de una salvaje sacudida por el codo, y los huesos fracturados perforaron la carne del hombre. El cuerpo de Dosu se estremeció y encogió. El lobo gris que le había derribado de la silla cerró las mandíbulas sobre su cuello y le destrozó la tráquea.

Mientras Zaku se debatía para liberar sus piernas, el lobo negro grisáceo terminó de abrir el otro costado del vientre del caballo, al igual que la hembra, destrozaron por completo al equino. Una masa de intestinos humeantes brotó de la herida abierta, y el caballo lanzó un relincho estridente. Dos bestias más; una hembra de pelaje rojizo y un macho de pelo negro ébano, saltaron desde la maleza y cayeron sobre el cuello del caballo, rasgándolo con los dientes y las uñas. Zaku chillaba —un grito agudo, estridente— y clavaba los dedos en la tierra, tratando de soltarse. A pocos pasos de distancia, Sakura Haruno se sentó en el suelo, aturdida y medio inconsciente, con sangre y saliva de lobo goteando de las heridas de su hombro.

En lo alto de la cuesta, Sakon oyó el escándalo y se agarró la rodilla lesionada. Trató de arrastrarse entre la maleza, mientras su caballo luchaba por levantarse, a pesar de tener roto el menudillo. Se había arrastrado tal vez un par de metros, lo bastante para sentir dolor en todos los nervios del cuerpo, cuando tres lobos más, una hembra rubia, un macho castaño claro y otro negro con marcas blancas en las zarpas, salieron juntos de entre la maleza y le hincaron los dientes en el costado, el brazo y la pierna, rompiéndole los huesos con rápidas sacudidas de cabeza. Sakon clamó a Dios, pero en aquel lugar salvaje no había más Dios que los colmillos.

Los tres lobos, rompieron los hombros, la caja torácica de Sakon y le arrancaron una pierna. Entonces el lobo negro con blanco mordió el cuello del hombre, mientras la hembra rubia y el castaño claro cerraban las mandíbulas sobre los lados de su cabeza. Mientras Sakon temblaba y gemía, como un pelele, los animales le destrozaron el cuello y le abrieron el cráneo como una olla de barro.

Zaku, arañando la tierra con las manos, había empezado a librarse del peso convulso que le oprimía. Lágrimas de terror brotaban de sus ojos. Se agarró a un arbolillo para tirar con más fuerza pero éste se rompió. Entonces percibió un olor metálico de sangre, sintió un calor mareante en la cara y, al volver la cabeza, vio las fauces del imponente lobo gris.

Brotó sangre de su boca. Zaku durante unos angustiosos segundos, sollozó.

—Piedad...

El lobo saltó hacia delante, clavó los colmillos en la piel de la cara y la arrancó del cráneo, como quitándole una máscara. Músculos rojos temblaron bajo ella, y el cráneo castañeteó los dientes. El lobo puso las patas sobre los hombros de Zaku y engulló la cara destrozada del hombre con un temblor de excitación. Los ojos sin pestañas de Zaku miraban fijamente desde el ensangrentado cráneo. El lobo negro grisáceo, de ancho y musculoso lomo, se acercó a Zaku y le rompió el cuello. La hembra le arrancó la mandíbula inferior y la lengua colgante. Entonces el lobo gris se apoderó del cráneo del hombre, lo abrió y empezó a comer.

Sakura gemía débilmente, luchando por no perder el conocimiento, con todos los sentidos embotados.

El lobo negro grisáceo que le había mordido en el hombro se volvió hacia ella y empezó a avanzar.

Llegó hasta una distancia de un metro y medio y se detuvo, husmeando el aire para captar el olor de Sakura. Los ojos negros se fijaron en la cara de la aterrada joven y mantuvieron la mirada. Transcurrieron unos segundos. Sakura, a punto de desmayarse, miró a su vez al animal y, en el delirio producido por el miedo y el dolor, creyó que el lobo le estaba haciendo una pregunta: "¿Quieres morir?"

Después, sosteniendo la mirada penetrante de la bestia, alargó una mano a un lado y cogió una rama rota. La levantó, temblando, para golpear al lobo en la cabeza cuando éste le atacara.

El lobo se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos como negros remolinos insondables.

Y entonces el animal gris golpeó bruscamente con el hocico las costillas del otro lobo, y se rompió el trance mortal. El lobo negro grisáceo pestañeó, lanzó un breve gruñido, en señal de conformidad, y se volvió para seguir regodeándose con los despojos de Zaku. El lobo gris rompió el esternón del hombre, buscando el corazón.

Sakura sostenía el palo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos del puño se habían puesto blancos. En lo alto de la cuesta, uno de los animales que devoraban el cadáver de Sakon lanzó un aullido grave que ganó rápidamente intensidad, resonando a través del bosque y asustando a los pájaros, que huyeron volando de los árboles. El lobo gris dejó de morder el torso destrozado de Dosu y levantó la cabeza al viento, para responder con otro aullido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, que despejó su cabeza aturdida por el dolor.

Entonces empezó a aullar el animal castaño oscuro, y después el lobo negro, entonando una canción misteriosa con sus bocas manchadas de sangre. Por último, el lobo gris levantó la cabeza y emitió una nota gemebunda y discordante que hizo callar a los otros. La nota tembló, creció en fuerza y en volumen, cambió de tono y se elevó. Entonces, interrumpió de pronto su canción y todos los demás volvieron a su festín de carne humana y de caballo.

Desde lejos llegó un aullido que duró tal vez quince segundos. Luego fue menguando hasta extinguirse.

Motas negras pasaron por los ojos de Sakura, que se apretó el hombro con la mano. El tejido muscular tenía un rojo brillante en las heridas. Iba a gritar, llamando a Shizune o a cualquiera que le escuchase, pero entonces acudieron a su mente las imágenes de aquella tarde, dejándole medio aturdida.

Pero no lo bastante para no darse cuenta de que más pronto o más tarde la manada de lobos le haría pedazos.

Esto no era un juego. No era un cuento de hadas como los que le contaba su madre a la luz dorada de la lámpara. Esto no era una fábula de Hans Christian Andersen o de Esopo; esto era una realidad de vida y muerte.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla.

"_Corre_ —pensó_—. Un Haruno nunca corre. Tienes que correr..., tienes que..."_

El lobo negro y la hembra de pelaje rojo empezaron a disputarse los sanguinolentos pedazos de hígado de Dosu. Entonces la bestia rojiza se echó atrás, dejando que el animal dominante engullese aquellos trozos. El lobo negro grisáceo estaba arrancando pedazos de carne de los flancos del caballo.

Sakura se iba apartando a rastras, empujando con las botas hacia atrás. Observaba continuamente a los lobos, esperando el ataque. El lobo negro la miró un segundo, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, pero empezó a comer las entrañas del caballo. Sakura llegó hasta la espesura, respirando fatigosamente, y en medio de los espinos y las enredaderas verdes perdió el conocimiento y se hizo la noche para ella.

Una amplia luna llena emergió de entre los densos nubarrones y sombras azules guarnecieron el bosque, formando bolsas de aire frío. Los cadáveres se encogían, mondados hasta los huesos, que crujían como tiros de pistola, dejando al descubierto tuétanos rojos.

Los lobos se habían hartado y regurgitaban trozos de carne. Con los vientres hinchados, empezaron a alejarse bajo las crecientes sombras.

Excepto uno de ellos. El lobo negro grisáceo olió el aire y se acercó al cuerpo de la joven. Husmeó alrededor de las heridas rezumantes del hombro de Sakura, y olió la sangre mezclada con saliva de lobo. La bestia siguió examinando la cara de Sakura durante un buen rato, sin moverse, como en silenciosa contemplación.

Suspiró.

Débiles estrellas aparecieron sobre el bosque en el oscuro este. Un viento helado se cernió sobre Konoha.

El lobo se inclinó hacia delante, empujando a Sakura con el hocico ensangrentado, para volverla boca abajo. Sakura gimió débilmente, se movió y quedó de nuevo inconsciente. El lobo apretó las mandíbulas, delicadamente pero con firmeza, sobre la tela del vestido de Sakura, levantando el cuerpo del suelo con toda facilidad. La bestia echó a andar a través del bosque, mirando a derecha e izquierda con sus negros ojos, y con los sentidos alertados contra cualquier enemigo.

Detrás de él, los zapatos de la chica se arrastraban sobre el suelo, trazando surcos en las hojas muertas.

* * *

_**CONTINURÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: EL PALACIO BLANCO**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Saludines, bien capítulo 2, re-editado y masterizado. Veamos... reconocen a los miembros de la manada? digo ya he cambiado algo el elenco para mejorar un poco la trama...jeje**_

_**Nos leemos el miercoles con el siguiente capítulo! :D**_


	3. El Palacio Blanco

**Capítulo 3**

**EL PALACIO BLANCO**

En algún momento, en alguna parte, oyó un coro de aullidos.

Resonaban en la oscuridad, sobre el bosque y las colinas, sobre el lago y el prado donde yacían cadáveres entre los dientes de león. La canción de los lobos se elevaba, rompiéndose en notas discordantes y volviendo de nuevo a la armonía. Y Sakura Haruno oyó sus propios gemidos, emulando toscamente los aullidos, y con el cuerpo atormentado por el dolor. Sintió el sudor en su cara y el lacerante ardor de las heridas. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados estaban pegados por las lágrimas secas. Olió a carne y a sangre, y sintió un aliento cálido en el rostro.

Algo resoplaba cerca de ella, con el ruido continuo de un fuelle.

La piadosa oscuridad le envolvió de nuevo, y ella se durmió entre sus aterciopelados pliegues.

Le despertó el dulce gorjeo de los pájaros. Sabía que estaba consciente, pero se preguntó por un instante si no se hallaría en el cielo. Si era así, Dios no le había curado el hombro, ni los ángeles le habían quitado las pegajosas lágrimas de los ojos. Casi tuvo que desgarrarse los párpados para abrirlos.

Luz de sol, y sombra. Piedras frías y un olor a tierra húmeda. Al incorporarse sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro.

No, no estaba en el cielo, pensó. Aún se hallaba en el infierno, donde había caído el día anterior. Pensó que al menos debía de haber pasado un día.

Éste era el sol de la mañana, resplandeciendo entre la maraña de árboles y enredaderas que podía ver a través de una alta ventana ovalada sin cristales. Las enredaderas habían entrado por la ventana, pegándose a la pared, donde unas figuras de mosaico portando velas se habían descolorido casi por completo.

Miró hacia arriba, con los músculos del cuello rígidos y doloridos. Vio encima de ella un techo alto, sostenido por vigas de madera. Estaba sentada en el suelo de piedra de una amplia habitación en la que entraba el sol a raudales por una serie de ventanas, algunas de las cuales conservaban todavía fragmentos de cristal rojo oscuro. Las enredaderas, embriagadas del sol de primavera, adornaban las paredes y pendían del techo. La rama de un roble había entrado por una de las ventanas, y las palomas se arrullaban en las vigas del tejado.

Se le ocurrió pensar, sencillamente, que estaba muy lejos de su casa.

_Tsunade-sama_ —pensó—. _Shizune-san…_

Se le encogió el corazón y de nuevo corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas. Le quemaban los ojos, como abrasados por la luz. Se meció, con la mirada ausente.

Se sorbió las lágrimas y le goteó la nariz. Y entonces se incorporó de nuevo, con la mente agitada por el miedo.

Los lobos. ¿Dónde estaban los lobos?

Decidió quedarse sentada aquí hasta que viniese alguien a buscarle. No tardarían mucho. Alguien tenía que venir.

¿O tal vez no?

Percibió un olor metálico y miró hacia su derecha. Sobre la piedra cubierta de musgo, que había a su lado, vio algo sanguinolento que podía ser un pedazo de hígado. Y junto a aquello, una docena de arándanos. Sakura sintió que se le helaban los pulmones. Un grito entrecortado brotó de su cuello. Se apartó de aquella horrible oferta, gimiendo como un animal y acurrucándose en un rincón. Tembló y vomitó los restos de su comida del día anterior.

Nadie iba a venir, pensó. Nunca.

Se estremeció y empezó a gemir. Los lobos habían estado allí y volverían muy pronto. Si quería vivir, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar. Se incorporó, abrazándose para controlar su temblor, hasta que pudiese encontrar fuerzas para levantarse. Le flaqueaban las piernas, negándose a sostenerle. Pero consiguió ponerse en pie, apretándose las palpitantes heridas del hombro con la mano, y salió de la habitación a un largo pasillo adornado con más mosaicos y con estatuas cubiertas de musgo, sin cabeza o sin brazos

Sakura vio una salida a su izquierda y cruzó la puerta. Se encontró en lo que podía haber sido, hacía años —o tal vez décadas—, un jardín.

Estaba cubierto de hierba y hojas muertas; pero aquí y allá una flor resistente había brotado del suelo. Allí había más estatuas, como mudos centinelas. En el cruce de unos senderos había la taza de una fuente de piedra blanca llena de agua de lluvia.

Sakura se detuvo junto a ella, recogió agua con las manos y bebió. Después se remojó la cara y las heridas del hombro; le escoció la carne viva y de nuevo corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas. Pero se mordió el labio inferior y siguió lavándose; después miró a su alrededor, para saber exactamente dónde estaba.

El sol proyectaba luz y sombra sobre las paredes y las torrecillas de un palacio blanco. Sus piedras tenían un tono de huesos blanquecinos, y los techos de los minaretes y de las cúpulas en cebolla eran de un verde pálido, como de bronce antiguo. Las torrecillas del palacio sobresalían de las copas de los árboles. Escaleras circulares de piedra ascendían a las plataformas de observación. La mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, con los cristales destrozados por las ramas invasoras de los árboles; pero algunas se conservaban intactas; eran de cristales multicolores, algunos rojos oscuros, otros de color azul, esmeralda, ocre y violeta. El palacio, un reino abandonado, tenía cercado el jardín con muros blancos; pero éstos no habían podido contener el bosque. Los robles habían crecido en los paseos geométricos, trastornando el orden del hombre con el puño brutal de la naturaleza. Las enredaderas habían penetrado en grietas de las paredes, desplazando piedras de cincuenta kilos. Unos matorrales de espinos negros habían surgido del suelo, debajo de los pies de una estatua. La habían derribado, rompiéndole el cuello, y después habían abrazado a su víctima.

Sakura caminó a través de aquella verde desolación y vio una torcida verja de bronce ante ella. Se acercó a la puerta y con toda su fuerza abrió el pesado y adornado metal. Los goznes chirriaron. Y se encontró ante una pared formada por un espeso bosque. En ella no había ninguna puerta ni senderos que indicasen el camino a casa. Sólo había árboles, y Sakura enseguida se dio cuenta de que podía extenderse muchos kilómetros y de que, en cada kilómetro, podía estar acechando la muerte.

Algo se movió en el suelo, a su derecha.

Un muchacho, vestido únicamente con unos raídos pantalones castaños dejando al descubierto su desnudo y torneado torso, estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, al otro lado de la fuente.

Era mayor que Neji; probablemente tendría unos veintidós o veintitrés años. Los largos cabellos negros estaban atados en una coleta baja, pendiendo detrás de los hombros. Miró a Sakura con sus ojos negros durante unos instantes y entonces, sin decir palabra, se acercó al borde de la fuente y metió la boca en el agua.

Sakura oyó el sonido de su lengua. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró de nuevo, cautelosamente, antes de seguir bebiendo. Después se enjugó la boca con el antebrazo, se apartó los mechones negros de la cara y se irguió junto a la fuente. Luego echó a andar hacia la puerta por la que había salido Sakura.

—¡Espera! —le gritó ésta.

Pero él desapareció en el interior del palacio blanco.

Sakura se quedó de nuevo sola. Pensó que aún debía estar durmiendo. Un sueño había pasado por su campo visual y se había extinguido en su sopor. Pero el dolor palpitante del hombro era bastante real, y también en el de las otras contusiones. Y sus recuerdos también eran terriblemente reales, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que también debía serlo aquel muchacho. Cruzó el jardín cubierto de hierba, paso a paso, cuidadosamente, y volvió a entrar en el palacio.

El muchacho no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Eh! —gritó Sakura, plantada en un largo pasillo—. ¿Dónde estás?

No obtuvo respuesta. Se alejó de la habitación en la que se había despertado. Encontró otras estancias, de techos altos y abovedados, la mayoría de ellas sin muebles aunque algunas tenían mesas y bancos de madera toscamente tallados. Una de ellas parecía un vasto comedor, pero corrían lagartos entre platos y copas de estaño que no se usaban desde hacía tiempo.

—¡Eh! —siguió gritando, debilitándose su voz a medida que le abandonaban las fuerzas.

Se metió por un pasillo lóbrego y estrecho que debía de hallarse en el centro del palacio. Goteaba agua de las piedras húmedas, y el musgo verde se había apoderado de las paredes, del suelo y del techo.

—¡Eh! —volvió a gritar Sakura con voz entrecortada—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —respondió alguien, detrás de ella.

Sakura se volvió en redondo, con el corazón palpitante, y se apretó contra la pared.

La que había hablado era una muchacha de cabellos rojizos, y con un par de gafas muy mal cuidadas. Llevaba también ropas de campesino; una raída y desteñida blusa púrpura sobre unos pantalones cortos y mal remendados.

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó la pelirroja en un tono ligeramente irritado.

—Yo... no sé... dónde estoy.

—Estás con nosotros —respondió ella, como si con esto lo explicase todo.

Alguien se le acercó por detrás y le tocó en un hombro.

—Es la nueva chica, Karin —dijo una mujer—. Sé amable con ella.

—Esto ha sido cosa tuya. Sé tú la amable. ¿Cómo se puede dormir con ese griterío?

Karin bufó, se volvió bruscamente y se marchó, dejando a Sakura con una mujer alta, de largos y ensortijados cabellos negros y ojos carmesí. Sakura pensó que tal vez tendría la edad de Shizune. La mujer tenía la tierra de los campos debajo de las puntas de las uñas.

—Yo me llamo Kurenai —dijo la mujer—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Sakura no pudo responder. Se apretaba con fuerza contra la pared, temerosa de moverse.

—No te morderé —dijo Kurenai. Sus lánguidos ojos levemente escarlata miraron rápidamente las heridas del hombro de la joven, y después la cara de nuevo—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quin… —No, no era verdad—. Dieciséis —recordó. Exhaló, haciendo acopio de fuerzas—Me…me llamo Sakura… Sakura Haruno

—Sakura —repitió la mujer, mostrando unos dientes desiguales pero muy blancos. Su sonrisa era reservada, pero no hostil—. Bueno, Sakura, hay alguien que quiere verte.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien que contestará a tus preguntas. Quieres saber dónde estás, ¿verdad?

—¿Estoy... en el cielo? —consiguió preguntar.

—Me temo que no. —La mujer alargó un brazo—. Ven conmigo.

Sakura vaciló. Ella esperaba que le diese la mano. ¡Los lobos!, pensó. ¿Dónde están los lobos? Y entonces puso la mano en la de ella, y le pareció áspera. Se adentraron más en el palacio.

Llegaron a un tramo de escalones de piedra, iluminados por rayos de luz a través de una ventana sin cristales.

—Mira dónde pisas —le dijo Kurenai, y bajaron la escalera.

Abajo reinaba una densa penumbra, y había una serie de corredores y de habitaciones que olían a polvo de sepulcro. Aquí y allá, ardía un montoncito de pinas, marcando el camino en aquellas catacumbas. Había sepulcros a ambos lados, con los nombres y las fechas de nacimiento y de defunción borrados por el tiempo. La joven y la mujer salieron de las catacumbas a una estación grande, donde un fuego de leña de pino chisporroteaba sobre una parrilla, y un humo acre flotaba en el aire buscando una salida.

—Aquí está, Kakashi —anunció Kurenai.

Había varias figuras acurrucadas alrededor del fuego. Todas ellas llevaban capas que parecían de gruesa tela. Se volvieron, miraron hacia la bóveda, y Sakura vio que sus ojos brillaban.

—Acércala más —dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla, cerca del fuego.

Kurenai se dio cuenta de que la chica temblaba.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró, y le condujo hacia delante.

—0—

El hombre llamado Kakashi estaba sentado allí, observando impasible, mientras la joven de cabellos rosas era llevada hasta el círculo de luz rojiza. Estaba envuelto en una tosca hakama, y una tela a modo de bufanda cubría parte de su rostro, desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. Kurenai se detuvo, con una mano sobre el hombro ileso de Sakura.

—Se llama Sakura —dijo—. Y de apellido...

—Aquí no nos importan los apellidos —la interrumpió Kakashi, con el tono de voz de quien está acostumbrado a ser obedecido.

Su único ojo visible brilló con la luz reflejada del fuego, mientras examinaba a Sakura desde las sucias botas hasta los revueltos cabellos rosas. Sakura observaba a su vez al que parecía ser un rey del mundo subterráneo. Kakashi era un hombre alto y de anchos hombros. Su cabello encrespado era gris y su rostro, lo poco visible, era un conjunto de duras facciones. El ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado y denotaba una cicatriz transversal que iba desde el párpado hasta el pómulo.

—Es demasiado enclenque, Kurenai —dijo alguien—¡Échala de aquí!

Sonaron risas burlonas, y Sakura miró a los otros personajes. La que había hablado, una muchacha de unos diecinueve o veinte años, era rubia y el pelo le llegaba más abajo de los hombros; un fleco le cubría el ojo derecho. Ocupaba poco sitio, porque era de pequeña envergadura y aspecto frágil, y casi desaparecía bajo sus ropas. Junto a ella se sentaba un joven delgado y pálido como la cera de una vela, aproximadamente de la misma edad y de cabellos negros. Sakura reconoció al joven de cabello negro y ojeras que había visto en la planta alta, estaba sentado al otro lado del fuego junto a otro muchacho también de pelo negro corto y despeinado, de la misma edad que ella tal vez. Ambos observando a Sakura. No lejos de ellos se hallaba acurrucado otro muchacho, de unos veinte años, con cabellos castaños sujetados en una desprolija y encrespada coleta. Más allá del fuego yacía una figura encogida bajo un montón de trapos.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante.

—Cuéntanos, Sakura —preguntó—, ¿quiénes eran aquellos hombres y cómo has venido a parar a nuestro bosque?

_"Nuestro bosque"_, pensó Sakura. Era una extraña manera de hablar.

—Ésos hombres… me perseguían —murmuró—. Ellos… están...

—Muertos —dijo lisa y llanamente Kakashi—. Asesinados, según parece. ¿Tienes parientes? ¿Te estará buscando alguien?

Neji fue el primero en quien pensó. Pero no; posiblemente de haberse enterado de su desaparición, estaría armándole un lío a Tsunade… ¿Shizune? Ella no vendría sola. Además, no mencionó un punto importante, ella había escapado de casa, asi que… ¿Quién iba a saber que Sakura había parado en ése bosque?

—Yo no... —Se le quebró la voz, pero se dominó—. No lo creo, señor.

—"Señor" —repitió burlona la rubia, y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Kakashi miró hacia un lado, con el ojo brillante como una moneda de cobre, y la risa cesó de pronto.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Sakura? —inquirió Kakashi.

—Yo... —Era duro de contar aquello. Los recuerdos eran como navajas afiladas, y calaban hondo. Decir el resto era una tortura personal y sentimental—.Me dirigía hacia Iwagakure y… —empezó diciendo.

Después contó la historia del atraco a manos de los bandidos de Otogakure, de los disparos, la huida del bosque y los hambrientos lobos. Le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas y tenía el estómago revuelto.

—Me desperté aquí —dijo—. Y junto a mí había algo... ensangrentado... Creo que era de alguno de aquellos hombres.

—Rayos —gruñó Kakashi—. ¡Te dije que lo cocieses, Ino!

—Olvidé cómo se hace —replicó la joven rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Se pasa por el fuego hasta que empieza a quemarse. Esto impide que mane la sangre. ¿O es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? —Kakashi miró de nuevo a Sakura—. Pero comiste los arándanos, ¿no?

_Los arándanos_, recordó Sakura. Esto era otra cosa extraña: ella no había mencionado los arándanos. ¿Cómo lo sabía Kakashi? A menos que...

—¿No los tocaste? —El hombre arqueó las espesas cejas grises—. Bueno, no te lo reprocho. Ino es demasiado descuidada. Pero debes comer algo, Sakura. Comer es necesario para conservar la fuerza.

Sakura pensó que jadeaba; tal vez no.

—Déjame ver la herida de tu hombro —le ordenó Kakashi.

Antes de que los entumecidos dedos de Sakura pudiesen encontrar los pequeños botones de madera, Kurenai se le acercó y los desabrochó. Apartó delicadamente la ropa de las heridas del hombro.

Kakashi se levantó de su silla. Era alto; medía casi un metro noventa, y se aproximó a Sakura como un gigante. Ésta dio un paso atrás, pero Kurenai le agarró de un brazo y la mantuvo en su sitio. Kakashi sujetó el hombro herido, no muy suavemente, y miró las heridas rezumantes y cubiertas de sangre coagulada. Miró al otro lado del fuego, hacia el muchacho de profundas ojeras que Sakura había visto en la planta alta.

—Tienen mal aspecto —dijo Kakashi al muchacho—. Seguramente están algo infectadas. Si hubiesen sido un poco más profundas, el brazo habría quedado inútil. ¿Sabías lo que estabas haciendo, Itachi?

—No —confesó él—. Pero me pareció apetitoso.

—Entonces tienes muy mala puntería. —El hombre cerró la mano contra la carne, y Sakura apretó los dientes para ahogar un gemido. El ojo de Kakashi brilló—. Vaya; no ha gritado. —Apretó de nuevo las heridas y brotó de ellas un fluido espeso. Olía muy mal. Sakura reprimió las lágrimas—. Sabes aguantar un poco de dolor, ¿eh? —preguntó —. Así me gusta. —Soltó el hombro de la joven—. Si te acostumbras al dolor, tendrás un amigo para toda la vida.

—Sí, señor —dijo Sakura con voz ronca. Miró al hombre y osciló sobre los pies—. ¿Cuándo... cuándo podré volver a casa, por favor?

Kakashi ignoró la pregunta.

—Quiero que conozcas a los otros, Sakura. Ya conoces a Ino, a su lado está Sai. —Señaló con la cabeza al joven pálido, luego al muchacho de cabellos castaños—. Éste es Shikamaru, al otro lado del fuego está Itachi y su hermano Sasuke. —el chico que estaba detrás de Itachi sólo espetó un gruñido desinteresado—. Creo que ya has conocido a Karin, que prefiere dormir arriba. Conoces a Kurenai y me conoces a mí. —Se oyó una tos seca y Kakashi señaló la figura que yacía debajo de las capas—. Hoy, Chouji no se encuentra bien. Algo que comió, sin duda.

Continuó la tos enfermiza, Ino y Shikamaru se acercaron al bulto y se arrodillaron a su lado.

—Ahora quisiera irme a casa, señor —insistió Sakura.

—Ah, sí. —Kakashi asintió con la cabeza—. La cuestión de tu casa. —Volvió junto al fuego, se arrodilló y extendió las manos para calentárselas—Ehm, Sakura —dijo pausadamente cuando se apaciguó la tos de Chouji—, pronto vas a... —Se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Vas a necesitar consuelo —dijo—. Vas a necesitar... digamos... una familia.

—Yo... ya tengo una...

Se le quebró la voz. Su familia yacía muerta hacia años y Tsunade y Shizune no eran precisamente el equivalente. Las heridas del hombro volvieron a latir.

Kakashi alargó una mano hacia el fuego y sacó una rama encendida, sujetándola por la parte que aún no habían alcanzado las llamas.

—La verdad es como el fuego, Sakura —dijo—. O cura, o destruye. Pero nunca, nunca, deja de cambiar lo que toca. —Meneó lentamente la cabeza y miró fijamente a la joven—. ¿Puedes aguantar las llamas de la verdad, Sakura?

Sakura no supo, no pudo responder.

—Creo que puedes —concluyó Kakashi—. Si no pudieses, ya estarías muerta.

Dejó caer la rama en las llamas y se levantó. Se quitó las sandalias, sacó los brazos de debajo de la hakama y los apoyó en sus hombros. Cerró el ojo.

—Échate hacia atrás —dijo Kurenai con voz tensa, tirando de Sakura—. Déjale sitio.

Al otro lado del fuego, Itachi se sentó en cuclillas, con la mortecina luz acentuando más las marcas debajo de sus ojos. Ino y Shikamaru observaban, arrodillados a ambos lados de Chouji. Sasuke se frotó los labios con la mano. Tenía el pálido semblante sofocado y ansioso.

Kakashi abrió el ojo. Brilló su voz en su cara y en su pecho, como si estuviese realizando un gran esfuerzo interior.

—¿Qué...? —dijo Sakura, pero Kurenai le hizo callar rápidamente.

Temblaron los músculos de los hombros de Kakashi y la gruesa capa cayó al suelo. Entonces dobló el cuerpo hacia delante, arqueando la espina dorsal, y tocó el suelo con las puntas de los dedos. Suspiró profundamente y aspiró con rapidez.

En junio del año pasado, Moegi, otra alumna de Shizune y menor que Sakura por casi cinco años, le había pedido a ésta llevarle a la plaza central de Konoha para ver un circo. En su memoria había quedado grabada la rara habilidad de un artista. El Hombre de Goma se había doblado en la misma posición que ahora adoptaba Kakashi, y su espina dorsal se había alargado con fuertes chasquidos parecidos a los de palos al romperse. Ahora el espinazo de Kakashi hacía el mismo ruido, pero un instante después se vio que el torso se encogía en vez de alargarse. Tiras de músculo se hincharon alrededor de la caja torácica y a lo largo de los muslos, como temblorosos haces de cuerdas de piano. Brilló el sudor en la espalda y los hombros de Kakashi, y un fino vello gris empezó de pronto a extenderse sobre la lisa piel, como nubes sobre un campo en verano. Lo hombros se arquearon hacia delante, tensándose los músculos debajo de la piel. Los huesos produjeron alegres y débiles sonidos, y hubo un ruido de tendones, como de goznes, al adquirir una nueva forma.

Sakura se echó atrás, chocando con Kurenai. Ésta le cogió del brazo y la joven se quedó petrificada, como si viese a un demonio del Hades luchando contra la carne de un hombre.

Cortos pelos grises fueron naciendo del cráneo de Kakashi, de la parte de atrás del cuello, de los brazos, los muslos y las pantorrillas. Sus mejillas y su frente se cubrieron de pelo como una fantástica enredadera. Gotas de sudor cayeron en la nariz de éste, que crujió, arrancándole un gemido, y empezó a cambiar de forma. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y Sakura vio que la carne se retorcía debajo de los peludos dedos.

La joven trató de volverse y echar a correr, pero Kurenai le gritó "¡No!" y le sujetó más fuerte. No podía soportar más aquel espectáculo: sentía como si el cerebro fuese a estallar dentro de su cabeza y rezumar como un légano negro de pantano. Levantó la mano y se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, pero dejó una pequeña rendija por la que vio cómo se retorcía la sombra de Kakashi en la pared alumbrada por el fuego.

Aquella sombra era todavía la de un hombre, pero se estaba transformando rápidamente. Sakura no podía cerrar los oídos; los chasquidos de huesos y chirridos de tendones estaban a punto de enloquecerle, y el aire lleno de humo era fétido como el interior de la jaula de una bestia. Vio que la sombra retorcida levantaba los brazos, como en ademán de súplica.

Sonó una respiración rápida y hueca. Sakura cerró la rendija entre sus dedos. La respiración se hizo más lenta y más profunda, convirtiéndose en un ronco jadeo, y por último en el suave zumbido de un fuelle.

—Mírale —dijo Kurenai.

Lágrimas de terror brotaron de los ojos de la joven. Murmuró:

—No... por favor... ¡No me haga mirar!

—No te obligaré —dijo Kurenai, soltándole el brazo—. Si quieres mirar, mira. Si no..., no mires.

Sakura mantuvo la mano sobre los ojos. El fuelle se alejó de ella. Sintió calor en los dedos. Entonces se extinguió el ruido de aquella respiración, al alejarse aquella cosa. Sakura se estremeció, ahogando un sollozo. "La verdad es como el fuego", pensó. Se sentía como un montón de ceniza, quemada e imposible ya de ser como había sido antes.

—Ya te dije que era demasiado débil —se burló Ino desde el otro lado de la estancia.

El sonido de aquella voz burlona encendió una llama en el centro de la ceniza. A fin de cuentas, todavía quedaba algo por quemar. Sakura aspiró profundamente y contuvo el aliento, temblándole el cuerpo. Entonces lo soltó y se quitó la mano de la cara.

A menos de tres metros de distancia, el lobo de lisa pelambre gris y un ojo ambarino estaba sentado sobre las patas traseras, observándole con intensa atención.

—¡Oh! —murmuró Sakura, y se le doblaron las rodillas.

Le dio vueltas la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Kurenai iba a ayudarle a levantarse, pero el lobo lanzó un fuerte gruñido y ella se echó atrás.

Dejaron que Sakura se levantase sola. El lobo le observaba, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado, mientras él se esforzaba en ponerse de rodillas, que era lo más que podía hacer en aquel momento. El hombro le dolía terriblemente y su mente giraba como una cometa sin una cola que le equilibrase.

—¡Mirale! —dijo Ino—. No sabe si gritar o desmayarse.

El lobo se volvió hacia Ino y cerró las mandíbulas a cinco centímetros de la nariz de la rubia joven. La sarcástica mueca de Ino desapareció al instante.

Sakura se puso en pie.

Kakashi se volvió hacia ella y avanzó. Sakura dio un paso atrás y se detuvo. Si tenía que morir, iría a reunirse con sus padres en el cielo, muy lejos de aquí. Esperó que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Kakashi se acercó a ella, se detuvo, y olió la mano de Sakura, que no se atrevió a moverse. Entonces, satisfecho con lo que había olido, entreabrió levemente el hocico y una lengua cálida y rosada tocó la temblorosa piel de la joven.

El lobo se echó a atrás. Abrió de par en par la boca, con los colmillos resplandecientes, y levantó la cabeza hacia el techo.

Sakura, a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, sintió el fuerte apretón de la mano de Kurenai en el brazo.

—Vamos —le apremió ella—. Quiero que comas algo. Probaremos primero con los arándanos.

Sakura dejó que le condujese fuera de la cámara; tenía las piernas entumecidas.

—Ahora todo irá bien —dijo la mujer, aliviada—. Te ha marcado. Esto quiere decir que estás bajo su protección.

Antes de alejarse mucho del arco de la puerta, Sakura miró atrás y vio en la pared una sombra proyectada por el fuego, y que se ponía en pie.

Kurenai le cogió de la mano y subieron la escalera de piedra.

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo**_

* * *

_**VIDA CRUEL, VIDA FRÁGIL**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Saludines! :D bueno, ahora si no tenemos dudas a quienes son los miembros de la manada... ok, no desestimo la sugerencia de Byasaku1245, no sonaba nada mal adaptarlo al clan Uchiha pero... me hubiera cambiado casi toda la trama u.u, en fin... os dejo con las suposiciones provocadas en este capitulo y... ya saben, todo tipo de comentarios, quejas o sugerecias aqui mero al apartado de reviews :D **_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	4. Vida Cruel, vida fragil

**Capítulo 5**

**VIDA CRUEL, VIDA FRÁGIL**

Tsunade sintió que el alma se le iba. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro aun con breves vestigios de una juventud acogida en un ambiente aristocrático, denotaba una tragedia casi inverosímil en ella.

No, esa no era una de sus usuales expresiones.

No de alguien como ella. Sin embargo, ella misma sentía que el pulso y la sangre se le iban hasta los tobillos. Shizune pudo apreciar el brillo consternado en su mirada.

Negó. Negó por tercera vez; inútilmente ante el informe de Izumo.

—No. –susurró la dama.

Sus nudillos apretaban aquella prenda. La capa castaña de Sakura estaba acuñada y cuidadosamente doblada entre sus manos. La tela estaba mancillada de barro, hojas y una mancha carmesí, densa y oscura bajo la mortecina luz.

—Ella no…no puede estar muerta.

Izumo, ex capitán al servicio de las fuerzas del Pais del Fuego, relegado al cargo de la comisaría de Konoha, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Kotetsu, su mano derecha y segundo oficial de confianza; había eludido el contacto visual con la respetable dama Tsunade.

—Hicimos cuanto pudimos –comenzó a decir Izumo, con una voz tan baja que parecía el resoplo de un niño regañado. Le entregó la prenda a Tsunade y esta la tomó por reflejo, mientras sus amielados ojos estaban fijos en la desgastada capa—…buscamos en derredor al sendero. Esto es todo lo que encontramos, el resto…

—Una estremecedora masacre –irrumpió Kotetsu, negando con la cabeza y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su saco—. Lo poco que vimos a medio kilómetro de la aldea, eran los restos de tres forasteros, puede que sean de esos pillastres de Otogakure, suele vérseles por los alrededores de varias aldeas que…

—¡Y a mi que me importan los de Otogakure! –Tsunade arrojó inmediatamente la prenda. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo traslúcido, producido por unas lágrimas prontas a brotar—¡Es la vida de mi ahijada la que esta en juego, allá quien sabe donde! ¡Y ustedes pierden el tiempo con escoria que…!

—Tsunade-sama, eso fue lo único que encontramos de su ahijada –Izumo irrumpió con un susurro escueto y serio. Alzando el rostro y encarándole como si estableciese un argumento en definitivo—…y de esos pobres bastardos no quedó ni el recuerdo.

La rubia mujer negó en silencio. Un suspiro largo surcó sus labios.

—Hablaré yo misma con el Hokage si es necesario, esto no va a quedarse asi –enunció.

Ambos hombres no espetaron palabra alguna. Tsunade les acompaño a la salida y fue hasta un par de calles después, que éstos recuperaron la conversación.

—Maldito invierno –resolló Kotetsu, dando pie a diálogo y alzando el cuello de su grueso abrigo—, si el frío no nos mata, aquello que ronda el bosque lo hará.

—Te quejas demasiado. –masculló Izumo.—Nos irá peor con el Hokage si dejamos el asunto como esta.

Kotetsu emitió un hosco gemido de afirmación.

—¿Has pensado en algo?—inquirió.

El viento hacía mecer el desgarbado cabello de éste y unos te, mientras el cielo de la mañana estaba tapizado de un blanco apagado. Izumo se ajustó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza.

—Podemos organizar un grupo de búsqueda pero eso sería hasta antes del ocaso. –dijo con aire ausente—Pero dudo que el tiempo nos ajuste para hoy y es obvio que no muchos irían; ningún guardia sería tan idiota como para internarse en ese maldito bosque después de que se pone el sol.

Un suspiro largo escapó de los labios de Kotetsu y el vaho de su aliento se difuminó en el viento que comenzaba a helar.

—Olvidalo, aunque reportemos esto a Jiraya o a Morino, es demasiado tarde ya. Esa muchacha ya debe de estar muerta.

—**0—**

Al incorporarse oyó que goteaba agua de una pared de viejas piedras. Su visión estaba nublada por el sueño y el estado febril de la mente, pero una pequeña fogata de ramas de pino ardía sin llamas en el centro de la habitación, y a su rojizo resplandor, Sakura pudo ver la figura de un hombre de pie junto a ella. Dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza:

—¿Dónde… estoy?

—Hace seis días que estás con nosotros —Era la voz de Itachi, que le hablaba con ligera irritación—. No comes nada, ni siquiera los arándanos. ¿Quieres morirte?

Sakura pestañeó, tratando de enfocar la mirada. El muchacho de cabellos negros y profundas ojeras se erguía, imponente, a su lado: llevaba una maltrecha camisa desabotonada. Sus oscuros orbes brillaban, con un vago reflejo rojizo. Sakura se tapó la cara con la mano. Estaba sudando, pero en su interior sentía frío, como si fuese julio para la piel y enero para la sangre. Sus huesos vibraban, como si un hacha roma golpease un tronco de jabí. ¿Dónde estaba ella?, se preguntó. Tsunade, Shizune… ¿dónde estaban? Empezó a recordar, en la oscuridad de su memoria: el escape, los ladrones, los disparos en el prado, los cuerpos yaciendo sobre la hierba teñida de escarlata. Y los hombres que le perseguían, el ruido de cascos de caballos entre la maleza. Los lobos.

Los lobos.

Su mente se extravió al llegar aquí, y los recuerdos huyeron como chiquillos al pasar por delante de un cementerio. Pero en lo más hondo de su ser sabía dónde estaba —en el centro del palacio blanco— y que el joven que se hallaba en pie delante de ella, era a un tiempo más y menos que humano.

—Quiero ir a casa —respondió Sakura, con voz débil.

—Estás en casa —dijo Itachi.

Alguien tosió violentamente, e Itachi miró con sus penetrantes ojos ónice hacia el lugar donde yacía Chouji cubierto de mantas. La tos se convirtió en un sonido ahogado, y el cuerpo de Chouji se convulsionó. Cuando se extinguió el ruido de la enfermedad mortal, Itachi volvió a prestar atención a la joven.

—Escúchame —le ordenó, y se sentó en cuclillas junto a Sakura—. Pronto vas a estar enferma. Muy pronto. Necesitarás de toda tu fuerza, si quieres sobrevivir.

Sakura se apretó el vientre, que parecía caliente e hinchado.

—Ahora estoy enferma.

—Vas a estarlo mucho más. —Los ojos de Itachi brillaban bajo la mortecina luz—. Eres una hembra muy flaca —declaró—, ¿Acaso tus padres no te daban carne para comer? —Sin esperar respuesta agarró la barbilla de Sakura con sus nudosos dedos y le levantó la cabeza, para que le diese mejor la luz del fuego—. Pálida como la mantequilla —dijo—. Yo diría que no podrás aguantarlo.

—¿Aguantar qué?

—El cambio. La enfermedad que vas a padecer. —Itachi le soltó el mentón—. Bueno, no comas. Sería malgastar una buena comida. Estás acabada, ¿no?

—No… no lo sé —confesó Sakura, y sintió un escalofrío en todos los huesos.

—Yo sí que lo sé. He aprendido a distinguir los seres fuertes de los débiles. Muchos seres débiles yacen en nuestro jardín. —Itachi señaló hacia fuera, más allá de la cámara, y Chouji sufrió otro espasmo de tos—. Todos nacemos débiles —dijo Itachi a Sakura—. O aprendemos a ser fuertes o perecemos. Es un hecho simple de vida o muerte.

Sakura estaba cansada. Pensó en un paño que Shizune había usado una vez para lavar los amplios ventanales, y se sintió como aquel viejo trapo. Se tumbó de nuevo, sobre un jergón de hierba y hojas de pino.

—¿Sabes algo de lo que te está ocurriendo? —le preguntó Itachi.

—No…

Sakura cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Sintió como si su cara estuviese hecha de la cera de la vela en la que solía introducir un dedo y observar cómo se endurecía.

—Nunca lo saben —dijo Itachi para sí—. ¿Sabes algo acerca de los gérmenes? —prosiguió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la joven.

—¿Gérmenes?

—Gérmenes. Bacterias. Virus. ¿Sabes lo que son estas cosas? —Tampoco esta vez esperó respuesta—. Mira esto. —Itachi escupió en su mano y puso la palma mojada de saliva delante de la cara de Sakura. La chica miró, obediente; no vio nada, salvo saliva—. Está aquí. La peste y el milagro. Aquí, en mi mano. —La retiró, y Sakura vio que lamía la saliva para ponerla de nuevo en su boca—. Estoy lleno de esto. Lo llevo en la sangre y en las entrañas. Estoy infestado de ello —dijo, y miró enérgicamente a Sakura—. Como ahora lo estás tú.

Sakura no estaba segura de entender lo que decía el muchacho. Se incorporó de nuevo, sintiendo fuertes pulsaciones en la cabeza. Los escalofríos y la fiebre se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y le atormentaban.

—Estaba en mi saliva. —Itachi tocó el hombro de Sakura, donde se había aplicado un apósito de hojas y una pasta marrón a base de hierbas, preparadas por Kurenai, sobre la herida inflamada y bordeada de pus. Sólo fue un contacto instantáneo, pero el dolor hizo que Sakura se estremeciese y contuviese el aliento—. Ahora está en ti, y una de dos: o te matará o... —Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. Te diré la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la vida —dijo Itachi. Su aliento llegó a la cara de la muchacha; olía a sangre y a carne cruda. Sakura vio motas de algo rojo en la comisura de sus labios—. Una vida sin sueños... o pesadillas, según cómo lo mires. Algunos lo llamarían una dolencia, una enfermedad, una maldición. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Una idea obsesionaba la mente de Sakura.

—Quiero ir a casa, ahora —dijo.

—Tu única casa está aquí, con nosotros —dijo Itachi, casi gruñendo. Se levantó, empujó con la sandalia un trozo de carne que había en el suelo, cerca del jergón de la muchacha; era carne de conejo, y aunque Kurenai la había pasado varias veces sobre una llama, todavía sangraba un poco—. ¡No comas! —vociferó Itachi—. En realidad, te ordeno que no comas. ¡Cuanto antes mueras, antes podremos despedazarte y comerte! —Sakura sintió un escalofrío de terror; pero su cara, mojada de sudor, permaneció impasible—Así que no toques esto, ¿me oyes? —Empujó el pedazo de conejo con el pie, acercándolo unos centímetros a Sakura—. ¡Queremos que te debilites y que te mueras!

La tos de Chouji interrumpió la diatriba de Itachi. Éste volvió la espalda a la joven de cabellos rosas, cruzó la cámara con pasos pesados, miró con el ceño fruncido a Sakura y salió de la habitación.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, escuchando el ruido de las sandalias de Itachi al subir la escalera. La pequeña fogata chisporroteaba, y la respiración de Chouji era como el ruido sordo de vagones de mercancías en una vía lejana. Sakura tembló de frío y contempló el pedazo sangrante de carne de conejo.

"Te ordeno que no comas", había dicho Itachi. Sakura miraba la carne y observaba una mosca que volaba despacio a su alrededor. La mosca se posó sobre la carne y corrió afanosamente sobre ella, como buscando el mejor sitio para el primer sorbo de su jugo.

"Te ordeno que no comas".

Sakura miró a otra parte. Chouji tosió ásperamente, se agitó y volvió a quedar inmóvil. Sakura se preguntó qué debía pasarle, ¿por qué estaba tan enfermo? Miró de nuevo el pedazo de conejo. Pensó en colmillos de lobo, afilados y goteantes, y vio mentalmente un gran montón de huesos mondos y tan blancos como la nieve de octubre. Sus tripas maullaron como un gato.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada de la carne. Era sanguinolenta, era... horrible. Una carne tan cruda no había estado nunca en los platos dorados de la mesa de los Haruno.

La idea volvió a aflorar en su mente:

¿Cuándo iba a volver a casa?

Oh, sí. Nunca.

Algo atenazó su mente, como un puño cerrándose sobre un secreto, y ya no pudo pensar en su abandonado hogar ni en nada más. Miró fijamente la carne de conejo, y la boca se le hizo agua.

_Un bocado_, pensó. _Sólo uno. ¿Sería tan malo?_

Alargó una mano y tocó la carne. La mosca, sorprendida, voló alrededor de su cabeza hasta que la espantó con la mano. Sakura miró las débiles manchas escarlata en la punta de sus dedos. Las olió. Olor a metal. Entonces se lamió los dedos y probó el sabor de la sangre. No era ni malo ni particularmente bueno. Sabía un poco a humo y era un poco amargo. Pero aun así, hizo que sus tripas roncasen más fuerte y se le humedeciese más la boca. Si moría, los lobos —e Itachi era uno de ellos— le despedazarían. Por consiguiente, tenía que vivir; ésta era la pura verdad. Y si quería vivir, tenía que comer aquella carne sanguinolenta.

Espantó de nuevo la obstinada mosca y cogió el trozo de conejo. Era resbaladizo y ligeramente pegajoso entre sus dedos. Tal vez había incluso un poco de pelo, pero no se esforzó en averiguarlo. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Sintió arcadas, pero tenía que llenar el estómago para poder vaciarlo. Empujó la carne dentro de la boca y la masticó.

Fluyeron jugos sobre su lengua; eran dulces y picantes, con un sabor a tierra salvaje. Sakura sentía palpitaciones en la cabeza y dolor en la espalda, pero sus dientes seguían masticando como si fuesen los dueños y todo lo demás estuviese a su servicio. Arrancaba pedazos de carne y la trituraba con dificultad; era un conejo viejo y duro, correoso, y oponía resistencia a ser engullido.

Sangre y jugos goteaban de la barbilla de Sakura Haruno —a seis días y un mundo de distancia de lo que solía ser—, que desgarraba la carne con los dientes y la tragaba con famélica satisfacción. Cuando llegó a los huesos los mondó y trató de abrirlos para extraer el tuétano. Uno de los huesos más pequeños se partió, y apareció el tuétano. Sakura introdujo la lengua en el hueso roto y chupó la sangre coagulada. Comió como si fuese el bocado más sabroso que se hubiese servido en un plato de oro.

Un poco más tarde, los huesos vaciados cayeron de sus ensangrentados dedos, y la joven se sentó en cuclillas sobre el pequeño montón y se lamió los labios.

Algo se impuso a ella con fuerza irrebatible: le gustaba la carne sangrante. Le gustaba muchísimo. Y esto no era todo. Quería más.

Chouji sufrió otro ataque de tos, que terminó con un gemido ahogado.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi!

—No… no le he visto —resolló Sakura.

Pero Chouji siguió llamando a Kakashi con una voz que subía y bajaba. Había terror en aquella voz, y también un horrible cansancio. Sakura se arrastró sobre las piedras hasta ponerse al lado de Chouji. Olía mal; un agrio olor a podredumbre.

—¡Kakashi! —murmuró Chouji, con la cara oculta bajo las mantas y mostrando solamente los cabellos castaños mojados de sudor—. Kakashi..., por favor..., ayúdame.

Sakura alargó una mano y descubrió la cara de Chouji.

Tendría unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, y su cara, resplandeciente de sudor, era gris como un trapo de cocina muy usado. Miró a Sakura con ojos castaños y hundidos, y le cogió el brazo con unos dedos temblorosos.

—Kakashi —murmuró. Trató de levantar la cabeza, pero su cuello no tenía fuerza para ello—. Kakashi... no me dejes morir.

—Kakashi no está aquí.

Sakura quiso apartarse, pero los dedos le apretaron el brazo con más fuerza.

—No me dejes morir. No me dejes morir —suplicó el joven, con ojos vidriosos.

Tosió suavemente, y Sakura vio que se hinchaba el pecho. La tos se fue haciendo más fuerte y todo el cuerpo de Chouji se estremeció. Después la tos se hizo ahogada, y Sakura trató de apartar el brazo, pero él no quiso soltarle. Sonó un terrible estertor en el pecho de éste; un ruido de algo húmedo, espeso, resbaladizo. Chouji abrió la boca de par en par y tosió violentamente, brotando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Algo salió de la boca del muchacho. Algo largo, blanco y ondulante.

Sakura pestañeó y se sintió palidecer al ver el gusano que se retorcía sobre las piedras junto a la cabeza de Chouji.

El muchacho tosió una vez más, y hubo un ruido como de una masa pesada que se rompiese en sus pulmones. Y entonces brotaron a raudales de su boca. Los gusanos blancos se entrelazaban unos con otros, los cien primeros limpios y blancos como fantasmas, pero los siguientes manchados de carmesí por la sangre de los pulmones. Chouji se estremeció y arqueó, mirando fijamente a la joven paralizada por el miedo, pero no podía abrir la boca lo bastante para que pudiesen salir todos los gusanos. Éstos empezaron a hacerlo también por la nariz, y Chouji se atragantaba y ahogaba al expeler el cuerpo toda su carga.

Y sin embargo continuaban saliendo, ahora perezosamente y teñidos de escarlata oscuro. Al derramarse sobre las piedras, Sakura se puso a chillar y desprendió al fin el brazo, dejando trozos de piel debajo de las uñas de Chouji. Trató de incorporarse, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose con fuerza la rabadilla. Chouji alargó los brazos, tratando de encontrar su mano y levantándose de su lecho, con gusanos ahora negros surgiendo de su boca. Sakura empezó a arquear también, y al apartarse a rastras sobre las piedras regurgitó la carne de conejo; la engulló de nuevo, pensando en colmillos de lobo despellejándolo. Chouji se puso de rodillas, y con una tos terrible que parecía destrozarle los pulmones expelió un negro montón de gusanos, del tamaño del puño de un hombre. Salían de su boca y se deslizaban por su pecho, seguidos de oscuros hilos de sangre.

Chouji cayó de bruces. Estaba desnudo y su cuerpo tenía ya el color gris amarillento de un cadáver. Sus nervudos músculos se estremecieron, y su carne tembló y se agitó bajo una capa de sudor. Sakura vio que la espalda del muchacho se oscurecía con unos pelos castaños que brotaban de los poros. En cuestión de segundos, aquellos pelos cubrieron toda la espalda y los hombros y se extendieron a las nalgas y los muslos, oscurecieron sus brazos y brotaron de sus manos y sus dedos. Chouji levantó la cara, y Sakura vio que también ella experimentaba el cambio, goteando todavía sangre de la cada vez más larga mandíbula interior.

Los ojos se habían hundido más bajo los salientes arcos superciliares; los pelos de la cabeza eran lisos y brillantes, y oscuros los del cuello. Chouji se estremeció y su espina dorsal empezó a crujir y a retorcerse, y la boca de largos colmillos se abrió para lanzar un aullido, una mezcla horrible de angustia animal y humana.

Una mano agarró a Sakura por el cuello de la blusa y la levantó del suelo. Otra mano, de dedos ásperos y firmes, le hizo volver la cara del terrorífico espectáculo. Alguien la retenía sobre un hombro, y percibió un penetrante olor a piel de ciervo.

—No mires. —Era la voz de Kurenai—. No mires, pequeña —dijo ella, apretándole firmemente la cabeza con la mano.

Pero aún podía oír, y esto era ya bastante malo. El alarido medio humano y medio lobuno prosiguió, junto con el ruido de chasquidos de huesos. Alguien más entró en la cámara, y Kurenai gritó:

—¡Vete!

Quienquiera que fuese, se retiró rápidamente. El alarido se convirtió en un aullido agudo y estridente que le puso la carne de gallina a Sakura. La joven cerró con fuerza los ojos, mientras Kurenai le sujetaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la había abrazado por el cuello. El aullido agónico resonaba en toda la cámara.

Y entonces se oyó un silbido ahogado, como el de una máquina al perder vapor y detenerse. Tras unos últimos y roncos jadeos, se hizo el silencio.

Kurenai soltó a Sakura. Ésta mantuvo la cara vuelta cuando ella se acercó al cadáver y se arrodilló a su lado. Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, entró en la cámara, miró rápidamente a Sakura y después a la mujer.

—¿Chouji ha muerto?

Kurenai asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? —preguntó ella.

Sasuke espetó un bufido hosco.

—Buscando a mi estúpido hermano, hay una llovizna allá afuera. –gruñó—El muy imbécil sabe que no se puede salir con un clima asi, Kakashi ha ido a buscarle.

—¿Itachi ha salido? ¿Para qué?

—Ha ido de caza. Para ella —dijo el muchacho, señalando con el pulgar a Sakura.

—Me alegro. —Kurenai cogió un puñado de gusanos sanguinolentos y los arrojó al fuego, donde se retorcieron y chisporrotearon—. Kakashi no quería ver a Chouji morir.

Sasuke avanzó y se puso al lado de Kurenai, y mientras hablaban —algo acerca de un jardín—, la curiosidad de Sakura pudo más que ella y le empujó a través de la estancia. Se detuvo entre Sasuke y Kurenai y miró el cadáver de Chouji.

Era el cuerpo de un lobo de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros y ciegos. Su lengua pendía sobre un charquito de sangre. La pata derecha de atrás era todavía una pierna humana y los extremos de las peludas patas de adelante eran dos manos humanas, con los dedos cerrados sobre las piedras del suelo como tratando de arrancarlas. Más que horror, Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Aquellos dedos pálidos eran los mismos que unos momentos antes le habían estado cogiendo del brazo. El poder absoluto de la muerte le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, entre el mentón y la coronilla. Pero fue un golpe que aclaró su visión, y en aquel instante supo que su anterior vida se había ido para siempre.

—¡Échate atrás! —le gritó Kurenai.

Sakura obedeció, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado sobre gusanos.

Sasuke y Kurenai envolvieron el cuerpo con una capa de piel de ciervo, lo levantaron entre los dos y se lo llevaron a una parte del palacio blanco donde reinaban las sombras. Sakura se sentó en cuclillas junto al fuego, con la sangre circulando por sus venas como ríos helados. Miró la sangre oscura de Chouji sobre las piedras. Se puso a temblar y alargó las palmas de las manos hacia el fuego.

No podía entrar en calor. Se sentó más cerca del fuego, pero ni siquiera el calor que llegaba a su cara se filtraba hasta los huesos. Sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y tosió, y el ruido fue tan explosivo como un disparo de pistola entre las húmedas paredes de piedra.

"Pronto vas a estar enferma —recordó que le había dicho Itachi—. Muy pronto."

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: SOBREVIVIENCIA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Bueno... comenzamos a ponernos tétricos. Ya hay algunas variantes a la trama original del 2006, y las seguirá habiendo, conforme avance más la trama.**_

_**Gracias a sus comentarios y sus lecturas :D nos leemos pronto!**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	5. Sobrevivencia

**Capítulo 5.**

**SOBREVIVENCIA**

Los días se confundieron, uno tras otro, y en la cámara no había luz de sol ni de luna; sólo el resplandor y las chispas del fuego cuando alguien —Kurenai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Karin o Itachi— echaban ramas de pino a las llamas.

Kakashi nunca cuidaba del fuego, como si una tarea tan doméstica fuese indigna de él.

Sakura se sentía exhausta y dormía la mayor parte del tiempo; pero cuando se despertaba solía encontrar un trozo de carne medio cruda, arándanos y un poco de agua en una piedra ahuecada a modo de copa. Comía resueltamente y sin preguntar, pero la piedra pesaba demasiado para levantarla y tenía que inclinarse sobre ella y lamer el agua. Advirtió otra cosa: quienquiera que cociese la carne, cada vez la dejaba más sangrante. Y no todo era carne. De vez en cuando era algo rojo y violáceo, como arrancado de las entrañas de una criatura. Al principio Sakura se había negado a tocar aquellos horribles bocados, pero no le llevaban nada nuevo hasta que se los había comido, y pronto aprendió a no dejar nada demasiado tiempo allí, por crudo o repugnante que fuese, para que no viniesen las moscas.

También aprendió que tirar algo era inútil: nadie venía a limpiarlo.

Una vez se despertó, temblando de frío por fuera y ardiendo por dentro, al oír un coro de aullidos de lobos en la cercanía. De momento le aterrorizaron. Pasó por unos segundos de pánico loco en que quiso levantarse y salir de la cámara, correr a través de los bosques e intentar encontrar el largo camino que condujese a la aldea… pero el pánico pasó como una sombra y entonces escuchó aquellos sonidos como si fuesen música con notas que ascendían hacia el cielo y se entrelazaban como las enredaderas. Por un instante pensó incluso que podía comprender el lenguaje de aquellos aullidos; una sensación extraña, como si de pronto hubiese aprendido a pensar un poco en otro idioma. Era un lenguaje mezcla de alegría y añoranza, como la visión de alguien que está en medio de un campo de flores amarillas, con un cielo azul ilimitado en todas direcciones, sosteniendo la cuerda rota con la que solía sostener una cometa. Era el lenguaje del que quería vivir para siempre y sabía que la vida era de una belleza cruel. Los aullidos hicieron brotar lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura, que se sintió pequeña, como una mota de polvo flotando en una ráfaga de viento sobre una tierra de peñascos y abismos.

Se despertó de nuevo y vio las fauces de un lobo de pelambre negro con sendos bordes grises en el hocico y el pecho. Unas marcas de pelo más oscuro pasaban por debajo de sus ojos negros y brillantes; éstos le contemplaban fijamente.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, con el corazón palpitante, cuando el lobo empezó a husmear su cuerpo. Ella olió también al lobo, un olor almizcleño y dulzón de pelo lavado por la lluvia y de un aliento que conservaba el recuerdo de sangre fresca. Se estremeció, yaciendo como si estuviese atada, mientras el lobo olía lentamente su cuello.

Ella jadeó entrecortadamente.

—¿Itachi?

Este asintió, sacudiendo levemente el encrespado rabo. Espetó un gañido corto, sacudió la cabeza, abrió la boca y dejó caer once zarzamoras sobre las piedras, junto a la cabeza de Sakura. Después se retiró hasta el borde del círculo de luz de la fogata, se sentó y observó cómo la joven comía las zarzamoras y lamía la piedra hueca llena de agua.

Y los días pasaban, con el tortuoso tormento de un vendaval interior.

Dia, noche… a todas horas, un dolor sordo y palpitante empezó a crecer y a extenderse por todos los huesos de Sakura.

Moverse, e incluso respirar, se convirtió para ella en un ejercicio angustioso. Y el dolor seguía creciendo, hora tras hora, día tras día. Alguien le limpiaba cuando vomitaba y alguien le envolvía con las raídas mantas, como a una niña pequeña.

Temblaba de frío, y el temblor encendía el dolor que se transmitía a lo largo de los nervios y le hacía gemir y llorar.

Y oyó voces a través de la brumosa penumbra.

La de Karin: "_Demasiado escuálida y débil. Los débiles no viven. ¿Tanto querías una hija, Kurenai?_" Y la de Kurenai, irritada: "_No he pedido su opinión a una tonta. ¡Guárdatela y déjanos en paz!_" Y entonces la voz de Kakashi, lenta y precisa: "_Tiene mal color. ¿Crees que tendrá gusanos? Denle algo de comer y veamos qué hace._" Apretaron un pedazo de carne sangrante contra sus labios; Sakura, sumida en un mar de dolor, recordó: "No comas. Te ordeno que no comas", y sintió que el desafío le hacía abrir la boca. Una nueva angustia se apoderó de ella, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; pero aceptó la comida y la sujetó con los dientes, para que no se la quitaran.

La voz de Shikamaru llegó hasta ella, con tono de admiración: "_Je, la pelirrosa es más fuerte de lo que parece. ¡Ten cuidado no vaya a arrancarte los dedos!_"

Sakura comía todo lo que le daban. Su lengua empezó a ansiar sangre y jugos, y sabía qué era lo que comía —conejo, ciervo, jabalí o ardilla; a veces incluso rata—, y si era carne fresca o el animal llevaba varias horas muerto. Su mente dejó de rebelarse contra la idea de consumir carne empapada de sangre; la comía porque tenía hambre, y porque no había nada más. A veces sólo le daban bayas o alguna clase de hierba basta; pero todo lo tragaba sin poner reparos.

Su visión se hizo confusa, y todo se volvió gris alrededor de los bordes. Le dolían los ojos, e incluso la débil luz del fuego los torturaba. Y entonces —no sabía exactamente cuándo, porque el tiempo era incierto— le envolvió la oscuridad y quedó ciega.

El dolor no le abandonaba nunca; más bien iba en aumento, y sus músculos se ponían tensos y crujían como las tablas de una casa a punto de estallar debido a una presión interior. No podía abrir suficientemente la boca para comer, y pronto se dio cuenta de que unos dedos metían en ella una carne que ya había sido masticada. Una mano helada le tocó la frente, e incluso aquella ligera presión le hizo lanzar un gemido.

—Quiero que vivas. —Era la voz de Itachi, murmurándole al oído—. Quiero que luches contra la muerte, ¿oyes? Quiero que luches por aguantar.

—¿Cómo está? —Ahora era la voz de Ino, ciertamente preocupada—. Ha adelgazado.

—Todavía no es un esqueleto —replicó agriamente Itachi, y entonces oyó Sakura que su voz se suavizaba—. Vivirá. Sé que vivirá.

—El camino que tiene que andar es largo —dijo Sasuke a espaldas de Itachi—. Todavía no ha pasado lo peor.

—Lo sé. —Itachi guardó un largo silencio, y Sakura sintió una de las ásperas manos del joven pasarse cuidadosamente detrás de su nuca—. ¿Cuántos ha habido que no han vivido tanto como ella? Necesitaría diez manos para contarlos.

Los pasos firmes de Kakashi resonaron en la penumbra también.

—Al menos no ha dejado de comer —dijo.

—Bueno, sus tripas aún funcionan. ¡Esto es buena señal! Sólo cuando se paran y se hinchan sabemos que van a morir. –resolló Kurenai—No, ésta niña tiene hierro en el alma, yo entiendo de estas cosas.

—Espero que así sea —dijo Kakashi. Se había acercado a Itachi, dirigiéndose a éste—. Y espero que aciertes sobre ella. —Dio unos cuantos pasos, y prosiguió—: Si se muere no será por culpa tuya. Todo depende... de la naturaleza. ¿Comprendes, Itachi?

Éste emitió un leve gruñido de asentimiento.

Un salto en el tiempo, una oscuridad de días. Angustia. Angustia. Sakura no había sentido nunca tanta angustia, y si hubiese sabido que tenía que pasar este tormento, se habría dado de cabeza contra una esquina y hubiera pedido a Dios que la llevase. Le pareció que los dientes se le movían en las mandíbulas, ajustándose a sangrantes alvéolos. Se sentía como si tuviese rotas las articulaciones, como un muñeco de trapo viviente y erizado de alfileres.

Su pulso tenía un ritmo endiablado. Sakura trataba de abrir la boca para gritar, pero los músculos de la mandíbula se tensaban y la arañaban como alambre espinoso. La angustia aumentaba, menguaba, y crecía de nuevo con más fuerza. De pronto toda ella era un horno, y un instante después una casa de hielo. Se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se sacudía, se contorsionaba, para adquirir una nueva forma. Los huesos se arqueaban y retorcían, como si tuviesen la consistencia de palos de azúcar. No tenía control sobre estas contorsiones; su cuerpo se había convertido en una máquina extraña, al parecer empeñada en destruirse.

Ciega, incapaz de hablar o de gritar, apenas capaz de lanzar un suspiro para aliviar la angustia de los pulmones y del palpitante corazón, sintió que su espina dorsal empezaba a doblarse. Sus músculos se volvieron locos; le enderezaron el torso, tiraron de sus brazos hacia atrás, le retorcieron el cuello, le estrujaron la cara como entre grapas de hierro. Cayó de espaldas al relajarse los músculos, pero éstos le levantaron de nuevo al ponerse rígidos como cuero secado al sol. En el centro de aquel torbellino de dolor, el corazón de Sakura Haruno luchaba por no perder la voluntad de vivir. Y entonces el dolor le acometió de nuevo, le agarró por las entrañas y le sacudió. Sakura sintió que el espinazo se combaba y alargaba, con un chirrido de nervios sacudidos. Flotaron voces a su alrededor, como venidas de un mundo de fantasmas.

—¡Sujétale! ¡Itachi! ¡Sujétale! ¡Se romperá el cuello!

—No lo aguantará... demasiado débil...

—¡Ábrele la boca! ¡Se morderá la lengua!

Las voces se alejaron en un remolino de ruidos. Sakura sintió que no podía dominar las contorsiones de su cuerpo y que las rodillas se encogían hacia el pecho mientras yacía de costado. La columna vertebral era el centro de su angustia, y la cabeza una cafetera hirviente. Las rodillas le tocaron la barbilla, golpeándola con fuerza. Los dientes chirriaron, y oyó en su cerebro un gemido como los que anuncian un vendaval que amenaza con arrancar de cuajo todo cuanto encuentra a su paso. El viento de tormenta arreció, bramando con un ruido que no dejaba oír nada más, y su fuerza se dobló y triplicó. Sakura se pudo ver con los ojos de la mente corriendo a través de un campo de flores amarillas, mientras negros nubarrones se cernían sobre la casa de los Haruno.

Sakura se detuvo, y se volvió:

" ¡Madre! ¡Padre!", gritó, pero no hubo respuesta desde la casa, y las nubes estaban hambrientas.

Entonces se volvió de nuevo y siguió corriendo, palpitándole el corazón; oyó un estruendo, miró hacia atrás y vio que la casa volaba en fragmentos delante del viento. Y entonces empezaron a perseguirle las nubes, prestas a engullirla. Aunque corría, no podía hacerlo con la necesaria rapidez. Más deprisa. Más deprisa. La tormenta rugiendo detrás de ella. Más deprisa. Su corazón, palpitando. El alarido de la Parca en sus oídos. Más deprisa...

Y de pronto, como un estallido, se produjo un cambio en ella. Pelos gruesos de un tono rosáceo oscuro brotaron de sus manos y sus brazos. Sintió que la espina dorsal se doblaba, arqueándole los hombros. Las manos —que ya no eran manos— tocaron la tierra. Corrió más deprisa, sacudiendo el cuerpo y despojándose de su ropa. Las nubes de tormenta la cogieron y lanzaron al cielo.

Sakura tiró los zapatos, levantando polvo y flores con los dedos de los pies. La tormenta trató de alcanzarle, pero ella corría ahora a cuatro patas, saltando del pasado hacia el futuro.

La lluvia cayó sobre ella, una lluvia fría y limpiadora, y Sakura levantó la cara hacia el cielo y... se despertó.

Oscuridad sobre oscuridad. Sus párpados, pegados por las lágrimas. Se esforzó en abrirlos y un débil fulgor carmesí se filtró entre ellos. La pequeña fogata aún estaba encendida, y había en la cámara un fuerte olor a cenizas de pino. Sakura se incorporó, sintiendo dolor con cada movimiento. Los músculos palpitaban todavía, como si hubiesen sido estirados para darles una nueva forma. Le dolía todo: la cabeza, la espalda, la rabadilla. Todo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero la espina dorsal protestó. Ansiaba aire fresco, el aroma del viento a través del bosque; un hambre física le empujaba. Se arrastró cubierta por la gruesa manta sobre las toscas piedras, apartándose del fuego.

Varias veces trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus huesos no estaban dispuestos para ello. Siguió arrastrándose sobre las manos y las rodillas hasta la escalera, y la subió como un animal. Al llegar arriba, gateó a lo largo de un pasillo cubierto de musgo, y miró sólo de pasada hacia un montón de huesos de ciervo.

Pronto vio luz delante de ella: una luz rojiza, que podía ser de la aurora o del ocaso. Entraba por las ventanas sin cristales, teñía las paredes y el techo, y donde tocaba no crecía el musgo. Sakura olió aire fresco, pero aquel olor le produjo en su cerebro un tic-tac y un zumbido como los engranajes de un reloj de bolsillo. Ya no era el penetrante aroma de flores de finales de la primavera. Era un olor diferente, seco, frío en su centro: el fuego combatiendo con la escarcha.

Era el olor del verano moribundo.

Había pasado tiempo. Esto estaba claro para ella. Se sentó, con los sentidos aturdidos, y se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo. Los dedos encontraron costurones de carne rosada, y unas cuantas costras se desprendieron de la piel y cayeron al suelo. Le dolían las rodillas y pensó que debía ponerse en pie antes de seguir adelante. Lo intentó. Si los huesos tenían nervios, éstos estaban inflamados. Casi pudo oír chirriar sus músculos, como los goznes de una puerta que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada. El sudor le cubrió la cara, el pecho y los hombros, pero no se dio por vencida ni lloró. Su esqueleto le parecía extraño. ¿De quién eran estos huesos, clavados como astillas en su carne?

"Levántate —se dijo—. Levántate y anda. Un Haruno nunca se rinde."

Y se levantó.

Su primer paso fue vacilante, inseguro. El segundo no fue mucho mejor. Pero el tercero y el cuarto le dijeron que aún sabía andar, y avanzó por el pasillo hasta una habitación de alto techo, donde la luz del sol pintaba las vigas de color naranja y las palomas arrullaban suavemente en lo alto.

Algo se movió en la sombra del suelo, a la derecha de Sakura. Oyó un ruido de hojas. Yacían dos cuerpos en el suelo, entrelazados, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Era difícil decir dónde empezaba una cosa y acababa la otra.

Sakura pestañeó, librando los ojos de la última niebla del sueño. Una de las figuras que estaban en el suelo gimió —un gemido de mujer— y Sakura vio piel humana cubierta de pelo animal surgiendo, ondeando y desapareciendo de nuevo en la carne húmeda.

Un par de ojos negros le miraron fijamente desde la penumbra. Sai agarró un hombro en el que unos pelos rubios claros ascendían y descendían como las ondas de un río. Ino volvió la cabeza y vio a la joven de pelo rosa plantada allí, entre el sol y la sombra.

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró, impresionada—. ¡Lo ha conseguido! —Se separó de Sai, cubriéndose con la blusa y se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó.—¡Kurenai! ¡Itachi! —Sus gritos resonaron en los corredores y las cámaras del palacio blanco—. ¡Que venga alguien! ¡Enseguida!

Sakura contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Sai, que no hizo el menor movimiento para taparse. Una ligera capa de humedad brillaba sobre su pálida carne.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Itachi! —siguió gritando Ino a lo largo del pasillo—. ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva!

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

**_Siguiente Capítulo: MAESTRO_**

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Bueno... ya un poco menos dramáticos con la trama. Re editado solo un poco, la verdad no le vi mucho que cambiar al original salvo los fragmentos con Itachi (maldito y sensual Itachi w) ejem... bueno el resto, ya lo veremos._**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar:)_**


	6. Maestro

**Capítulo 7**

**MAESTRO**

La lluvia había amainado en aquel cielo giboso que se cernía a millas de distancia de Konohagakure. El rostro enjuto de Jiraya seguía fijo en el grisáceo cielo, como hipnotizado por aquel entorno monocromático mientras su mente seguía dando un remolino de recuerdos casi difuminados.

En el secante del escritorio todavía estaba el sobre de la carta escrita por puño y letra de Tsunade y el papel, desdoblado seguía debajo del sobre.

¿Cuánto ha sido ya?... quince… veinte años, quizá, desde la última vez que estuvo en Konoha. Su mente aun lo recapitulaba con la nitidez de una niebla matinal y así de nebulosa eran también los recuerdos de las últimas y escuetas conversaciones con aquella mujer rubia, que solía ser condiscípula de él en sus años mozos.

_Cuanto tiempo… ¿y ahora ésto?_, se dijo, tomando la carta casi distraído. Releyó la funesta noticia narrada por Tsunade y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el apartado que describía el peculiar suceso en el bosque de Konohagakure.

Y su mente evocó algo que había pensado relegar al olvido.

_Kushina…_

—¿Piensa volver entonces a Konoha, Jiraya-sama? –espetó el hombre que había permanecido sentado en una de las adosadas sillas para invitados. Jiraya casi se sobresaltó al emerger de su meditabundo silencio.

—No estoy seguro –Jiraya carraspeó, volviendo al tema—No creo que sea propicio por ahora, Ebisu-san. Y el muchacho aun no ha terminado su entrenamiento. Esto no es algo que se tome a la ligera.

Ebisu, uno de los primordiales heraldos a servicio de Tsunade, espetó un bufido de inconformidad ante la premisa reluctante del apodado _sannin ermitaño_. Pero no podía rebatírselo, después de todo, él sabía lo que hacía. Pese a la fama ganada hacia años, Jiraya seguía siendo uno de los más arteros cazadores de la franja de los reinos… claro, la personalidad hoscamente desenfadada, distaba mucho de lo que uno esperaría.

Volvió su atención en la pared, adosada de los trofeos y preseas que el ufano ermitaño presumía de muro a muro. Ebisu chasqueó levemente la lengua, en señal de interés.

—¿Quién mató al lobo?

Jiraya parpadeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Al lobo. —Señaló Ebisu la disecada cabeza gris de un lobo colgada encima de la chimenea—. ¿Quién lo mató?

—Ah, eso… digamos que fue lo trajo Naruto, mi pequeño aprendiz el verano pasado. —un atisbo de orgullo brilló en el gesto de Jiraya.—¿Habías escuchado de Morino-san?

Ebisu sacudió la cabeza.

—Morino Ibiki. El cazador del noroeste del país del Fuego. Todos los periódicos hablaron de él hace dos años, cuando mató aquel _Nibi No Bakeneko_ en Kumo. —Ebisu siguió dando muestras de ignorancia—. Nos hicimos buenos amigos hace años y aceptó tomar a Naruto bajo su tutela el año pasado, mientras yo me encargaba de algunos asuntos en Amegakure. Naruto me envió el lobo desde Yukigakure. Un hermoso ejemplar, ¿no te parece?

Ebisu asintió. Miró los restantes trofeos que decoraban las paredes. La mayoría enmarcados y disecados por el mismo Jiraya —las cabezas de un búfalo, un magnífico ciervo, un leopardo con manchas negras y redondas, y una pantera negra, pero su mirada volvió a posarse en el lobo.

—Yukigakure —enunció—. ¿Así que al muchacho huérfano que "adoptaste" no le ha ido nada mal, eh?

El "muchacho de nadie" como recordaba Jiraya que le apodaban al pobre chiquillo y cuya madre casi había estado a punto de fallecer, aquella noche de mellado invierno en que Jiraya encontró casi congelada a una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, tumbada ante el umbral del portón de la aldea de Konoha, sosteniendo en sus lánguidos brazos a un bebé de no más de una semana de nacido.

Kushina Uzumaki era el nombre de aquella mujer, abandonada a su suerte luego de que las inclemencias de una guerra civil entre la comarca del Remolino y allegados de Otogakure le empujasen –al igual que a los pocos sobrevivientes- a emigrar a cualquier otro lugar donde las balas y los cañones no les alcanzasen. Él le dio asilo y por lo menos hizo todo lo posible porque no sucumbiese a la hipotermia que seguramente había pillado.

Pero Konoha tenía sus prejuicios.

Y aunque él no era considerado en ese entonces más que un simple trampero y cazador de poca monta, los rumores que circundaron tras su obra samaritana no fueron nada agradables. Darle cobijo a una mujer no casada, que llegaba de la nada, con un niño cuyo padre era de dudosa procedencia –o mas bien cuya identidad negaba la mujer rotundamente- era como tener una manta roja delante de un corral atestado de toros embravecidos.

La gente dice lo que le viene en gana y el que hace caso de aquello, peca de ingenuidad, pero él no lo hizo, tal vez por el desprolijo placer de sentirse aludido y llamar un poco la atención del pueblo o tal vez sólo porque le vino en gana. Un año después, la mujer; Kushina Uzumaki, falleció de difteria, dejándole a su cargo a un remilgoso bebé de cabellos rubios, al que él decidió llamar resueltamente Naruto.

—Naruto Uzumaki —recalcó Jiraya, todavía con el endose de aquel brillo ladino en sus ojos—Si, podría decirse que ha sido de los mejores alumnos que he tenido. Claro, aun no termina el entrenamiento.

Ebisu pareció asentir. Se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Se nota destreza y se necesita tener las agallas adecuadas para enfrentarse a semejantes alimañas —Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ver hacia el animal empotrado en la pared—. Bueno, un lobo es un lobo, ¿no?

Jiraya no respondió. Después lo miró con ojos penetrantes y sonrió.

—Ése es sólo una bestia ordinaria… —dijo y señaló hacia un cuadro, enmarcado y arrinconado contra el dosel de la chimenea. No había en él nada más allá de un trozo , una de piel anaranjada, cortado con el desprolijo filo de una navaja. Jiraya descolgó el cuadro y lo levantó ante la mirada de Ebisu—Esto, es propiamente una presa y lo demás, simples perdices.

—Eso es de un…

—Kyuubi. —la voz de Jiraya retumbó levemente en la alcoba, con un eco casi gutural. Sus ojos, enmarcados por las pronunciadas arrugas destellaron—… y el invierno está por llegar. Tal vez podríamos echar un vistazo a aquellos bosques en Konoha para entonces.

Y la lluvia volvió a arreciar.

—**0—**

—Sígueme —dijo Kakashi, una mañana de finales de septiembre, y Sakura siguió su sombra.

Dejaron atrás las cámaras iluminadas por el sol y bajaron a un lugar del palacio blanco donde el aire era helado. Sakura llevaba un blusón remendado de un lánguido color rojizo que le había hecho Kurenai, y lo apretó sobre sus hombros mientras seguía andando con Kakashi.

Se había dado cuenta, en las últimas semanas, de que sus ojos se acostumbraban rápidamente a la oscuridad, y de que a la luz del día parecía capaz de ver con absoluta claridad e incluso de contar las hojas rojas de un roble a una distancia de cien metros. Pero Kakashi tenía aquí bajo el primer piso del palacio algo que quería que viese, y se detuvo para encender una antorcha de trapos y grasa de jabalí con las ascuas de un pequeño fuego que había preparado previamente. La antorcha parpadeó.

Descendieron a un lugar donde los murales de monjes encapuchados conservaban todavía sus colores. Un estrecho pasadizo conducía a una amplia cámara a través de un arco y de una puerta de hierro abierta. Sakura miro hacia arriba, pero no pudo ver el techo.

—Hemos llegado. Quédate dónde estás —dijo Kakashi.

Sakura obedeció, y Kakashi empezó a caminar por la estancia. La luz de la antorcha reveló estantes de piedra llenos de gruesos libros encuadernados en cuero: cientos de ellos. No; muchos más, pensó Sakura. Los libros llenaban todo el espacio disponible, e incluso se amontonaban en el suelo.

—Esto —dijo pausadamente Kakashi— es lo que hacían los monjes que vivían aquí hace cien años: copiar y guardar manuscritos. Hay tres mil cuatrocientos treinta y nueve volúmenes —declaró con orgullo, como si instruyera a alumnos predilectos—. Teología, historia, matemáticas, filosofía y medicina..., todo está aquí. —Hizo un amplio movimiento con la antorcha y sonrió ligeramente—. Como puedes ver, los monjes no llevaban una vida social. Enséñame las manos.

—¿Mis... manos?

—Sí, esas dos cosas que tienes en los extremos de los brazos. Muéstramelas.

Sakura levantó las manos hacia la luz de la antorcha. Kakashi las estudió.

—Tienes manos de estudiante —dijo—. Has vivido una vida privilegiada, ¿no?

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin comprender.

—Han cuidado bien de ti —siguió diciendo Kakashi—. Por lo visto eras de familia aristocrática. —Kakashi levantó una de sus propias manos de delgados dedos y la expuso a la luz—. Hace mucho tiempo fui profesor de la Universidad de Kumo —dijo. No había jactancia en su voz, sólo el recuerdo—. Enseñaba literatura e idiomas—Un destello duro pasó por su único y brillante ojo—. Aprendí a pedir dinero para alimentar a mi esposa en tres lenguas diferentes, pero por lo visto, el País del Rayo no premia la inteligencia humana.

Siguió adelante, alumbrando los libros con la antorcha.

—A menos, desde luego, de que puedas inventar un método más económico para matar —añadió—. Pero me imagino que todos los gobiernos son más o menos iguales: codiciosos y cortos de vista. Tener inteligencia y no saber cómo emplearla es la maldición del hombre. —Hizo una pausa para coger delicadamente un volumen de un estante. Le faltaba la cubierta posterior, y las hojas de pergamino pendían del lomo—. La República de Platón —dijo Kakashi—. Afortunadamente en japonés, porque no conozco el griego. —Olió la encuadernación como inhalando un perfume de lujo, y después volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio—. Las crónicas de Julio César, las teorías de Copérnico, el Infierno de Dante, los viajes de Marco Polo..., todo está aquí, las puertas de tres mil mundos. —Trazó un delicado círculo con la antorcha y se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Silencio —murmuró—. No hagas ruido y podrás oír unas llaves que giran allí, en la oscuridad.

Sakura agudizó el oído y oyó un débil sonido, como de algo que arañase; pero no era el de una llave en la cerradura, sino el de una rata en alguna parte de la vasta cámara.

—Bueno —dijo Kakashi, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su inspección de los libros—, ahora me pertenecen. —De nuevo un atisbo de sonrisa, oculta por la bufanda que siempre cubría su boca—. Puedo decir sinceramente que tengo la biblioteca más grande de todos los licántropos del mundo.

—Su esposa… —inquirió Sakura—, ¿dónde está?

—Muerta. —Kakashi se detuvo para quitar unas telarañas de algunos volúmenes—. Enfermó de pulmonía, después de perder yo mi trabajo y de que a ella la echaran de una de las más prestigiosas clínicas de Kumo, por culpa de un mequetrefe embaucador. Técnicamente podría decirse que el país nos echó a ambos; fue por una cuestión política. Fuimos vagabundos durante un cierto tiempo. Y también pordioseros. —Miró la luz de la antorcha y Sakura vio centellear su pupila—. Yo no era buen mendigo —dijo Kakashi a media voz—. Cuando ella murió, tomé una resolución. Decidí salir del País del Rayo e irme tal vez a Suna. En el País del Viento hay hombres cultos. Tomé un camino que me condujo a través de estos bosques... y un lobo me mordió. Se llamaba Minato; él fue mi maestro. —Movió la antorcha para alumbrar a Sakura—. Rin, mi esposa tenía el mismo ímpetu que tú; era una mujer espléndida y de carácter fuerte. —La antorcha cambió de dirección y Kakashi siguió andando alrededor de la cámara—. Has hecho un largo camino, Sakura, pero todavía te queda mucho por andar. Has oído cuentos sobre hombres lobos, ¿verdad? Todos de pequeños nos asustamos al menos una vez al ir a la cama después de escuchar uno de ellos.

—Sí, Kakashi-san —respondió Sakura.

Aun podía recordarlo vagamente, su madre le había contado historias sobre hombres malditos que se convertían en lobos y despedazaban a las ovejas.

—Son mentiras —dijo Kakashi—. La luna llena no tiene nada que ver con esto. Tampoco la noche. Podemos efectuar el cambio siempre que queramos, pero aprender a controlarlo requiere tiempo y paciencia. Tú tienes lo primero; aprenderás lo segundo. Algunos de nosotros cambiamos selectivamente. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir?

—No, Kakashi-san.

—Podemos decidir qué parte cambia primero. Por ejemplo, las manos en zarpas. O los huesos de la cara y los dientes. Es cuestión de dominio de la mente y el cuerpo —suspiró lánguidamente—Es horrible cuando un lobo, o un hombre, pierde el control de sí mismo. Pero ya te he dicho que es algo que tendrás que aprender. Y no es tarea fácil; tardarás años en dominarlo, si es que llegas a hacerlo.

Sakura sentía como si su mente se hubiese desdoblado: con una mitad escuchaba lo que le decía Kakashi, y con la otra oía a la rata rascando en la oscuridad.

—¿Has leído alguna vez algo sobre anatomía? —Kakashi cogió un libro grueso de un estante. Sakura lo miró sin comprender—. Anatomía: el estudio del cuerpo humano —tradujo Kakashi—. Éste contiene ilustraciones del cerebro. He pensado mucho en los virus que hay en nuestro cuerpo, y en por qué razón nosotros podemos efectuar el cambio, y sin embargo no pueden hacerlo las personas normales. Creo que el virus afecta a algo profundo del cerebro. Algo mucho tiempo encerrado y que se ha querido olvidar. —Su voz se iba animando, como si de nuevo estuviese en una cátedra de universidad—. Este otro libro —devolvió el volumen de anatomía al estante y cogió otro libro— es un tratado de filosofía de la mente sacado de un manuscrito medieval. Sostiene que el cerebro humano tiene muchas capas. En su centro está el instinto animal; la naturaleza de la bestia, si lo prefieres...

Sakura estaba distraída. Seguía oyendo a la rata. El hambre sonaba en sus tripas como una campana hueca.

—...y aquella porción del cerebro es la que libera el virus. ¡Qué poco sabemos del magnífico aparato que tenemos en el cráneo, Sakura! ¿Sabes qué quiero decir?

En realidad, ella no lo sabía. Toda aquella charla sobre animales y cerebros no le causaba impresión. Miró a su alrededor, con los sentidos agudizados, y oyó de nuevo el ruido producido por la rata.

—Si lo deseas puedes tener tres mil mundos —dijo Kakashi—. Yo seré tu llave, si quieres aprender.

—¿Aprender? —Sakura desvió la atención de su hambre—. ¿Aprender, qué?

Kakashi perdió la paciencia.

—¡No te comportes como una tonta porque no lo eres! Escucha lo que te digo. ¡Quiero enseñarte lo que hay en estos libros! Y también lo que sé acerca del mundo…

—¿Por qué? —le interrumpió Sakura. Kurenai le había dicho que el palacio blanco y este bosque serían su hogar para el resto de su vida, como lo eran para los otros de la manada—. ¿De qué van a servirme estas cosas, si voy a quedarme aquí para siempre?

—¡De qué van a servirme! —le imitó Kakashi, y resopló enojado—. ¡De qué van a servirme! —Avanzó unos pasos, blandiendo la antorcha, y se detuvo delante de Sakura—. Ser lobo es maravilloso. Un milagro. Pero nacimos humanos y no podemos renunciar a nuestra humanidad, aunque la palabra "humano" a veces nos avergüence íntimamente. ¿Sabes por qué no soy siempre un lobo y no corro de día y de noche por el bosque? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza—. Porque cuando tomamos la forma del lobo envejecemos también como los lobos. Si pasáramos un año como lobos, seríamos siete años más viejos cuando volviésemos a tomar forma humana. Y aunque amo mucho la libertad, los olores y..., la maravilla de todo ello, aún amo más la vida. Quiero vivir lo más que pueda, y quiero saber. Mi cerebro está ansioso de saber. Por esto te digo: aprende a correr como un lobo, sí; pero aprende también a pensar como un humano. —Señaló airosamente su sien—. Si no lo haces, desperdiciarás el milagro.

Sakura miró los libros que podía ver a la luz de la antorcha. Parecían muy gruesos y polvorientos. ¿Cómo podía alguien leer un libro tan grueso, y mucho menos todos ellos?

—Soy un maestro —dijo Kakashi—. Deja que te enseñe.

Sakura se quedó pensando. Aquellos libros le asustaban, en cierto modo; eran gordos, impresionantes. Su padre había tenido una biblioteca, pero los libros eran más delgados y tenían títulos dorados en los lomos y se acordó de Shizune, su institutriz. Shizune siempre decía que era importante conocer el mundo para poder encontrar su sitio en él, si uno se perdía alguna vez. Y Sakura nunca se había sentido más perdida en su vida. Encogió los hombros, todavía recelosa; nunca le había gustado hacer deberes.

—Está bien —convino al fin.

—¡Oh si los directores de camisa almidonada pudiesen ver ahora a su profesor! —gruñó—. ¡Les arrancaría el corazón y les enseñaría cómo late! —Escuchó el ruido de la intrusa roedora—. La primera lección no está en los libros. Te están sonando las tripas y yo también tengo hambre. Veamos que tan diestra eres como cazadora. Encuentra la rata y tendremos algo que comer.

Aplicó la antorcha contra el suelo y brotaron chispas hasta que se apagaron las llamas.

La cámara quedó a oscuras. Sakura trató de escuchar, pero los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado ruidosos y le distraían. Una rata podía ser un manjar bueno y jugoso, si era lo bastante grande; por el ruido que hacía, seguramente ésta daría para dos comidas. Ella había comido las ratas que le había traído Itachi. Sabían a pollo fibroso, y sus sesos eran suaves. Sakura miró despacio a derecha e izquierda en la oscuridad, con la cabeza inclinada para captar el sonido. La rata seguía rascando, pero era difícil localizarla exactamente.

—Ponte al nivel de una rata —le aconsejó Kakashi—. Concéntrate en sus movimientos.

Sakura se puso en cuclillas. Después se tumbó boca abajo. Sí, ahora el sonido venía de su derecha.

"En la pared del fondo —pensó—. Tal vez en un rincón."

Empezó a arrastrarse en aquella dirección. La rata dejó de pronto de rascar.

—Te oye —dijo Kakashi—. Lee tu mente.

Sakura siguió arrastrándose hacia delante. Su hombro tropezó con algo: un montón de libros. Estos cayeron al suelo y oyó repicar las uñas de la rata sobre las piedras al escurrirse a lo largo de la pared del fondo.

"Va de derecha a izquierda", pensó Sakura.

Esperó que así fuese. Sus tripas roncaban con fuerza alarmante, y oyó que Kakashi se reía. La rata se detuvo y ya no hizo ruido. Sakura yacía de bruces, con la cabeza inclinada. Un olor fuerte y acre llegó hasta ella. La rata estaba aterrorizada; acababa de orinar. El olor marcaba un camino tan claro como la luz de un farol, pero Sakura no acababa de comprender exactamente por qué era así. Observó más montones de libros a su alrededor, todos ellos de un gris débilmente luminoso. Todavía no podía ver a la rata, pero sí distinguir los volúmenes y los estantes de la pared del fondo.

"Si yo fuese una rata —pensó—, me acurrucaría en un rincón. En algún sitio donde tuviese protegida la espalda."

Y se arrastró hacia delante, despacio... muy despacio...

Podía oír un ruido sordo, rítmico, a unos diez metros detrás de ella, y se dio cuenta de que eran los latidos del corazón de Kakashi. Sus propias pulsaciones eran casi ensordecedoras, y esperó un rato donde estaba para que se calmasen. Volvía la cabeza a un lado y otro, escuchando.

Allí. Un rápido tic... tic... tic, como de un pequeño reloj. A su derecha, tal vez a unos seis metros delante de ella. En el rincón, naturalmente. Detrás de un montón de libros de bordes luminosos. Sakura se arrastró hacia aquel rincón, en silencio y con movimientos sinuosos.

Oyó cómo aumentaban los latidos del corazón de la rata. La rata estaba alerta y podía olerla, y al cabo de un momento Sakura percibió también el olor del pelo sucio de polvo de la rata. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba. La rata permanecía inmóvil, pero aquellos latidos indicaban que estaba a punto de salir de su refugio y correr a lo largo de la pared.

Sakura siguió avanzando, centímetro a centímetro. Oyó el ruido de las uñas de la rata, y entonces saltó ésta hacia delante, con una confusa luminiscencia, al tratar de cruzar la cámara hacia el rincón más lejano.

Sakura sólo sabía que tenía hambre y que quería comerse la rata, pero su mente trabajaba instintivamente, calculando la dirección y la velocidad de aquélla con fría lógica animal. Se lanzó hacia la izquierda. La rata lanzó un chillido y esquivó su mano. Pero al dar media vuelta y pasar por su lado —como una centella gris—, Sakura se volvió al instante hacia la derecha y agarró al roedor por detrás de la cabeza,

La rata se revolvió, tratando de hincar los dientes en la carne de Sakura. Era grande y vigorosa. Sakura comprendió que se liberaría en pocos segundos y tomó una decisión.

Abrió la boca, puso la cabeza de la rata entre sus dientes y mordió el pequeño y duro cuello.

Sus dientes trabajaron bien; no había rabia ni cólera en ello, sólo hambre. Oyó un crujido de huesos y su boca se llenó de sangre caliente. Arrancó el último trozo de carne, y la cabeza de la rata rodó sobre su lengua. El cuerpo sin cabeza pataleó unas cuantas veces, pero cada vez con menos fuerza.

Y éste fue el final del desigual combate.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó Kakashi. Pero su voz recobró la severidad—. Cinco centímetros más, y se te habría escapado. Suerte que era lenta como una abuela con la panza llena.

Sakura escupió la cabeza cortada en la palma de la mano. Observó cómo se le acercaba Kakashi, orlado con aquella luminiscencia. Era de buena educación ofrecer al _sensei_ lo mejor de cualquier comida, y Sakura levantó la palma de la mano.

—Es tuya —dijo Kakashi, y cogió el cálido cuerpo muerto.

Sakura apretó la cabeza de la rata con los dientes y consiguió partir el cráneo. El seso le recordó un pastel de patata que había comido en otro mundo.

Kakashi abrió el cuerpo de la rata desde el cuello cortado hasta la cola. Aspiró la fuerte fragancia de sangre y carne fresca, y entonces arrancó los intestinos con los dedos y separó trozos de carne y de grasa de los huesos. Ofreció un pedazo a Sakura, que cogió su parte, agradecida.

El hombre y la joven de cabellos rosas comieron la rata en la cámara oscura, con los ecos de mentes civilizadas resonando en los estantes a su alrededor

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: INVIERNO DE MUERTE**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Pues comenzamos con la brecha que separa diametralmente la edición de la versión original, claro, aun hay mucho que pensé dejarle, el agregar a Naruto en uno de los puntos contrarios del tablero en mi trama, es algo que me venía pensando desde hacía tiempo y creo que bien puede sacársele algo de ventaja... la cosa avanza pero lleva su ritmo. **_

_**En fin, como siempre se agradece por leer y comentar :D**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	7. Invierno de Muerte

**Capítulo 7**

**INVIERNO DE MUERTE**

El tejido dorado de los días se tiñó de plata. La escarcha brillaba en el bosque, y los árboles de madera dura se erguían desnudos ante el crudo viento. Iba a ser un mal invierno, había dicho Kakashi, observando el grueso de la corteza de los árboles. Las primeras nieves cayeron a principios de octubre y tapizaron de blanco el bosque.

Cuando los vientos de noviembre aullaban y empujaban la nieve a ráfagas, la manada se acurrucaba en lo más hondo del palacio alrededor de un fuego que nunca se permitía que ardiese demasiado ni que se extinguiese del todo.

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba perezoso, y la joven quería dormir mucho, aunque Kakashi le llenaba siempre la cabeza de preguntas tomadas de los libros; Sakura nunca había imaginado que se pudiese preguntar tantas cosas, e incluso cuando dormía soñaba en signos de interrogación. Pero la mente de Sakura se había agudizado, al igual que su instinto, y estaba aprendiendo.

El vientre de Karin comenzaba a hincharse. Permanecía mucho tiempo hecha un ovillo, y los otros siempre le daban porciones extraordinarias de sus presas. Nunca cambiaban en presencia de Sakura; siempre subían la escalera y andaban por los pasillos sobre dos piernas, antes de salir del palacio blanco para cazar a cuatro patas.

A veces traían carne fresca y jugosa, y otras, volvían enfurruñados y con las manos vacías. Pero había muchas ratas por allí, atraídas por el calor del fuego, y eran presas fáciles.

Sakura sabía que ahora era parte de la manada, y que era aceptada como tal, pero todavía se sentía como lo que era: una temerosa y a menudo infeliz muchacha humana.

Los huesos y la cabeza le dolían a veces con una intensidad que casi le hacía llorar. Casi. Algunas veces había sorbido por la nariz a causa del dolor, y las miradas que había recibido de Itachi o Kakashi le habían recordado que el llanto no era tolerado en quien no padeciese de gusanos en las tripas.

Pero la transformación seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Una cosa era vivir con una manada y otra muy distinta incorporarse plenamente a ella. Cada día se formulaba más preguntas: ¿Cómo cambiaban? ¿Respiraban hondo, como si fuesen a sumergirse en una agua oscura y helada? ¿Estiraban sus cuerpos hasta que se abría la piel humana y se liberaban los lobos? ¿Cómo lo hacían? Nadie se ofrecía para decírselo, ni siquiera Itachi quien se había responsabilizado por ella; y Sakura, la debilucha de la manada, era demasiado asustadiza para preguntarlo. Ella sabía únicamente que cuando los oía aullar después de una matanza y sus voces resonaban en los bosques nevados, sentía que le ardía la sangre.

Una ventisca soplaba desde el norte, que bramaba más allá de las paredes del palacio, el ventarrón se hizo continuo, y día tras día fue soltando su propia música. El fuego perdió su calor, y la comida fue totalmente consumida. Entonces empezaron a cantar los estómagos. Kakashi, Itachi y Shikamaru tuvieron que salir a cazar en pleno vendaval. Estuvieron ausentes durante tres días y tres noches, y cuando volvieron Kakashi e Itachi, trajeron el cuerpo medio congelado de un venado. Shikamaru no volvió. Itachi le vió por última vez zigzagueado a través de la tormenta, detrás de un caribú.

Ino lloró durante un rato, y los otros la dejaron en paz. Pero lloró menos que comió. Aceptó la carne sangrante con el mismo afán que los demás, incluida Sakura. Y ésta aprendió una nueva lección: a pesar de las tragedias, a pesar de los tormentos, la vida continuaba.

Sakura se despertó una mañana y escuchó el silencio. La tormenta había cesado. Siguió a los otros escalera arriba y a través de las cámaras, donde había nieve arremolinada sobre las piedras y ramas revestidas de hielo se extendían sobre sus cabezas. El sol brillaba en el exterior y el cielo era azul sobre un mundo de blanco deslumbrante. Habían cavado un sendero en la nieve hasta el patio del palacio, y Sakura salió con los demás para gozar del aire puro y helado.

Respiró hondo hasta que le ardieron los pulmones. El sol era fuerte, pero no hacía mella en la lisa nieve. Sakura estaba completamente arrobada por la belleza del bosque invernal cuando una bola de nieve chocó contra su cabeza.

—¡Buena puntería! —gritó Kakashi—. ¡Lánzale otra!

Sai, sonriente, estaba apresando más nieve. Echó el brazo atrás para lanzarla, pero en el último segundo dio media vuelta y la arrojó contra la cara de Sasuke, que estaba a unos seis metros de distancia

—¡Imbécil! —chilló Sasuke, agachándose para hacer a su vez una bola de nieve.

Kurenai lanzó una que rozó la cabeza de Itachi, e Ino arrojó otra, con magnífica puntería, a la cara de Karin.

—¿Quieres guerra? —vociferó Karin, arteramente—. ¡Pues la tendrás!

Lanzó una bola de nieve que dio en el hombro de Ino. Sakura se colocó entonces a la sombra de ésta y tiró otra bola que alcanzó a Sasuke entre los ojos y le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

—¡Tú... pequeña molestia! —gritó Sasuke, y Kakashi esquivó sonriente una bola de nieve que pasó sobre su cabeza.

Ino fue alcanzada por dos al mismo tiempo, una de Sai y otra de Karin. Sakura metió las entumecidas manos en la nieve para hacer otro proyectil. Itachi se encogió para evitar una de Kakashi y se dirigió a un lugar donde la nieve permanecía intacta. Sumergió profundamente ambas manos en ella...

Y las sacó con algo muy diferente. Algo helado, rojo, mutilado.

La risa de Kurenai terminó con una nota ahogada. Una última bola de nieve lanzada por Karin se rompió sobre su hombro, pero ella contemplaba fijamente lo que sostenía Itachi. Sakura dejó caer la nieve de su mano al suelo. Ino, con la cara y los cabellos goteando, se puso a gritar.

Itachi había sacado una mano cortada y mutilada de la nieve. Era tan azul como un mármol pulido, y dos dedos habían sido arrancados. El pulgar y el índice estaban doblados hacia dentro —el último vestigio de una garra— y un vello fino y castaño cubría el dorso de la mano.

Ino dio un paso adelante. Después otro, con nieve hasta las rodillas. Pestañeó, aturdida, y entonces gimió y pronunció un nombre.

—Shikamaru...

—Llévala dentro —dijo Kakashi a Kurenai

Esta cogió inmediatamente a Ino del brazo y trató de llevarla dentro del palacio, pero la rubia se desprendió de su apretón.

—Vete dentro —le dijo Kakashi, plantándose delante de ella para que no pudiese ver lo que Itachi, Sasuke y Karin estaban sacando del montón de nieve—. ¡Ahora mismo!

Ino se tambaleó. Sai le cogió el otro brazo, y entre él y Kurenai llevaron a Ino dentro del palacio, como una sonámbula de ojos hundidos.

Sakura empezó a seguirlos, pero la voz de Kakashi lo detuvo en seco:

—¿Adonde vas? ¡Ven aquí y ayúdanos en esto!

Kakashi se arrodilló para empujar la nieve a un lado y Sakura se acercó para contribuir con sus menguadas fuerzas.

Lo que sacaron era una masa de huesos rojos y sanguinolentos. La mayor parte de la carne había sido arrancada, pero quedaban unos pocos restos de músculos. Kakashi se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algunos huesos eran humanos y otros de lobo; el cuerpo de Shikamaru, en la muerte, había luchado entre sus polos.

—Miren esto —dijo Sasuke, y levantó parte de un omóplato.

Había en él profundas señales. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Colmillos.

Había más pruebas del trabajo de unas mandíbulas poderosas: surcos en un hueso del brazo y bordes mellados de la rota espina dorsal.

Y entonces Sasuke apartó al fin una nieve endurecida y encontró la cabeza.

El cuero cabelludo había desaparecido. El cráneo estaba aplastado y el cerebro había sido extraído de él; pero se podía ver la cara de Shikamaru menos la mandíbula inferior, que había sido arrancada. También la lengua había sido arrancada de raíz. Los ojos estaban abiertos, y pelos café cubrían sus mejillas y su frente. Los ojos estuvieron vueltos unos segundos hacia Sakura, hasta que Sasuke volvió a mover la cabeza y Sakura vio en ellos un reflejo mate de puro terror. Desvió la mirada, temblando, pero esta vez no de frío, y retrocedió unos pasos. Itachi levantó un hueso de pierna que todavía conservaba unos pocos fragmentos de músculo rojo y helado, y examinó los bordes del hueso fracturado.

—Debió de morder con mucha fuerza —dijo Itachi a media voz—. La pierna fue rota de un solo mordisco.

—También los dos brazos —dijo Karin.

Kakashi se puso en cuclillas, mirando los huesos extendidos a su alrededor sobre la nieve. Un mosaico de sombras y luz de sol se había pintado sobre la cara de Shikamaru, y el hielo del único párpado que se conservaba empezaba a fundirse. Sakura observó con aterrorizada fascinación cómo rodaba una gota de agua por la mejilla azul de Shikamaru, como si fuese una lágrima.

Kakashi se levantó, echando chispas por la mirada y contempló lentamente en todas direcciones. Sakura comprendió lo que debía de estar pensando: ya no eran ellos los únicos depredadores del bosque. Algo les había estado observando y sabía dónde estaba su cubil. Había aplastado los huesos de Shikamaru, arrancado su lengua y extraído el cerebro del cráneo. Entonces había llevado allí los restos de esqueleto como una burla.

O como un desafío.

—Envuélvanlo en esto. —Kakashi se quitó su hakama y se la dio a Karin—. No dejes que Ino lo vea.

Y empezó a caminar, únicamente cubierto con los raídos pantalones y dando resueltas zancadas, alejándose del palacio blanco.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó Itachi.

—A buscar una pista —le respondió Kakashi, con la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Entonces empezó a correr, proyectando una larga sombra. Sakura lo observó mientras se abría paso entre el laberinto de árboles y arbustos espinosos que rodeaban el lugar; vio que unos pelos grises surgían sobre la ancha espalda blanca de Kakashi y que su espina dorsal empezaba a retorcerse, y entonces desapareció en el interior del bosque.

Entre Itachi, Sasuke y Karin envolvieron los huesos de Shikamaru en la gruesa tela. En último lugar, la cabeza sin mandíbula inferior. Sasuke se levantó, con aquel bulto en los brazos, y el rostro macilento y gris. Miró a Sakura e hizo una mueca.

—Llévalo tú —dijo en tono frío e dominante, poniendo los restos en los brazos de la escuálida joven de cabellos rosas. Su peso hizo que ella cayese al instante de rodillas.

Itachi fue a ayudarle, pero la pelirroja se interpuso. Sasuke sólo espetó un gruñido hosco.

—Deja de sobreprotegerla. —bufó Karin socarronamente— Que lo haga sola, si es que está tan empeñada en ser parte de la manada.

Sakura miró a Karin y a Sasuke a los ojos; se estaban burlando de ella, esperando que fallase. La joven sintió que una chispa saltaba en su interior. La chispa provocó una llamarada, y la cólera hizo que Sakura pusiera todo su empeño en levantarse con el paquete de huesos en brazos. Lo había conseguido a medias cuando le resbalaron los pies. Sasuke avanzó unos pasos.

—¡Vamos! —dijo con impaciencia.

Itachi le contemplaba en silencio, luego de dirigirle una mirada helada a Sasuke, el cual ignoró por completo. Sakura redobló su esfuerzo, chirriando de dientes y con los brazos doloridos. Pero había conocido el dolor antes de ahora, y esto no era nada. No dejaría que Karin, Sasuke… o Itachi le viesen derrotada; no dejaría que nadie le viese derrotada, ni ahora ni nunca. Consiguió levantarse del todo y caminó con pasos inseguros, sosteniendo los restos de Shikamaru.

Itachi alargó los brazos para llevar los huesos durante el resto del camino, pero Sakura dijo "No" y llevó la carga hacia el palacio blanco. Olía el aroma metálico de la sangre coagulada en los restos de Shikamaru, La hakama de Kakashi tenía aun impregnado el aroma de éste, pero había otro olor en el aire frío, y Sakura lo percibió al llegar a la puerta. Era un olor agrio y salvaje, un olor a brutalidad y astucia. El olor de un animal, y tan diferente de los de la manada de Sakura como el negro del rojo. Se dio cuenta de que procedía de los huesos de Shikamaru: era la pista de la bestia que le había asesinado. El mismo olor que seguía ahora Kakashi sobre la nieve lisa y esculpida por la ventisca.

La promesa de violencia flotaba en el aire. Sakura la sentía como si se deslizaran unas garras a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Itachi, Sasuke y Karin la sentían también, mientras miraban a su alrededor y a través del bosque, con los sentidos aguzados, recogiendo impresiones, valorándolas con una rapidez que ahora era su segunda naturaleza. Shikamaru no había sido el más vigoroso de la manada, pero sí muy veloz y muy astuto. El animal que le había despedazado tenía que haber sido más rápido y más listo. Y ahora estaba allí, en alguna parte del bosque, observando y esperando para ver cuál sería la respuesta a su mensaje de muerte.

Sakura entró tambaleándose en el palacio y vio a Ino plantada allí, con Kurenai y Sai, boquiabierta pero sin pronunciar palabra al contemplar la tela doblada que la joven llevaba en brazos. Kurenai avanzó rápidamente, cogió el bulto y se lo llevó de allí.

Se puso el sol. Salieron las estrellas, centelleando en la oscuridad del cielo. Una pequeña fogata chisporroteaba en las profundidades del palacio blanco cuando Sakura y el resto de la manada se acurrucaron en el círculo de su calor. Esperaron, mientras el viento empezaba a levantarse en el exterior y a silbar a lo largo de los pasillos. Y esperaron.

Pero Kakashi no volvía.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Siguiente: AMENAZA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Capitulo cortito, pero porque este mas bien es por si solo importante para delimitar que algo muy, muuy malo se cernirá en el horizonte. Algo que... no es humano y que podría ser más peligroso que la propia manada...**_

_**Ya veremos lo que será.**_

_**Gracias por leer y como siempre, se agradece por comentar! Nos leemos!**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	8. Amenaza

**Saludines estimado público lector... bueno, antes que nada agradezco a todos y todas los ke leen este fanfic... ejem, en especial a Marianita Uchiha cuyas suposiciones CASI caen en el nudo de esta peculiar trama, jejeje... bueno, me alegra encontrar lectores y lectoras que cuestionan la trama y mejor aun, la analizan escrupulosamente (de Kaio no digo nada, él sabe porque jejeje) pero bueno, este capítulo desenreda algunos puntos y otros... los enredará más. **

**A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**AMENAZA**

—Morino-san eligió un lugar muy solitario para vivir, ¿verdad? —Ebisu alzó la gruesa bufanda que cubría su cuello, subiéndola casi al mentón, protegiendo la trémula piel de la gélida brisa que se cernía en Yukigakure. Una nubecilla de vapor escapó de su boca, apenas notándose en la sombría penumbra del atardecer—. No sé cómo alguien de Konoha podría acostumbrarse a semejante clase de tiempo.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la fuerza —respondió Asuma Sarutobi. Sonrió con la mayor cortesía posible—. O al menos tenemos que aceptarla.

—Ya.

Ebisu observó las nubes grises y bajas, anunciando una próxima ventisca. No había visto el sol desde hacía dos semanas, y el frío le producía dolor en los huesos. Asuma guiaba, andando levemente separado del arrogante Ebisu, llevándole por un camino estrecho empedrado que serpenteaba entre oscuros riscos envueltos por las nubes y espesos bosques de pinos. El último pueblo por el que habían pasado, había quedado treinta kilómetros atrás.

—Por esto están ustedes tan pálidos —siguió quejándose Ebisu—. Aquí todos parecen fantasmas. Si viene un día a Konoha, le mostraré lo que es un sol de primavera.

—Dudo de que mi calendario me lo permita —dijo Asuma, tensando levemente las riendas de su caballo.

Tenía treintaiocho años, tez macilenta y rala barba que surcaba por su quijada. Era un oficial que estuvo muy cerca de la muerte cuando se sumergió en una zanja en Suna cuando la inminente guerra civil entre aldeas de la Franja de los Reinos atenazó el corazón del País del Viento. Pero esto había sido en agosto de hacía doce años, y ahora ningún frente de batalla se había siquiera avistado en las infértiles y gélidas tierras del norte como Yukigakure.

—¿Dice que Uzumaki sirvió destacadamente en Kumogakure? —Ebisu lo miró inexpresivamente con sus ojos brillando a través de las gafas.—. Esto fue hace casi dos años. Si ha estado fuera de servicio desde entonces, ¿qué les hace pensar que será apto para este trabajo?

Asuma espetó un bufido.

—Ese muchacho, como cazador es bastante certero, no en vano Ibiki le tomó como aprendiz desde el verano pasado. Es listo.

—Yo también lo soy, Sarutobi-san. Y esto no me capacita para arrojarme directamente a las garras de la muerte, ¿verdad? Y no he estado sentado durante veinticuatro meses, se lo aseguro.

—Sí, señor —convino Asuma, simplemente porque creía que debía hacerlo—. Pero los... los suyos pidieron ayuda en este asunto, y como es en beneficio de ambos, mis superiores creyeron...

—Sí, sí, esto ya lo sé —dijo Ebisu agitando una mano con impaciencia—. Pero los míos me han dicho que no me entusiasme demasiado con el historial de Uzumaki. Me atrevería a decir por su falta de experiencia en batalla; pero al parecer tengo que juzgar basándome en un encuentro personal. No es como lo hacemos en Konohagakure. Allí nos regimos por el historial. El que haya cazado a un gato feral y una tortuga no garantiza gran cosa.

—Aquí nos guiamos por el personaje, señor —dijo Asuma, en tono bastante frío.—Y de haber visto el tamaño del Nibi o del Sanbi, seguro se hubiera impresionado, Ebisu-san; y no le hablo de un simple gato salvaje o una tortuga de agua salada, me refiero a bestias de media tonelada. Ambos.

Asuma sonrió débilmente, esperando imponer un poco de veracidad ante aquel estirado y aristocrático sujeto de Konoha. Éste pareció eludir el gesto, sin embargo su boca estaba levemente torcida en un ademán de mustia protesta.

—Su Servicio Secreto puede haber recomendado a Uzumaki, pero a mí eso me parece totalmente superfluo. Tengo entendido que el muchacho ni siquiera procede de casta, si bien Jiraya me ha contado, es huérfano, ¿no?

—Tiene la nacionalidad de Konoha —fue la cuidadosa respuesta de Asuma—. El apellido Uzumaki es de su madre, así que por lo menos tiene un antecedente.

—Entonces lleva en la sangre antecesores de la desaparecida Aldea del Remolino. No se puede confiar en ellos. Por algo perdieron la guerra. —enunció Ebisu en tono hostil—Y sumemos el hecho de que desconocemos enteramente quien haya sido el padre…

—Hay una laguna en sus informes. Ni siquiera Jiraya lo supo— Se había hecho de noche cuando Asuma se adelantó levemente, entre los bosques azotados por el viento y las montañas talladas por los dedos del tiempo.

—Bueno, esto es suficiente para que yo no desee confiarle este trabajo. Pero son decisiones del Hokkage, por más que quisiera yo, no tengo inferencia en ello.

El maltrecho empedrado se adentraba en los espesos bosques. Por fin, al cabo de otros tres o cuatro kilómetros brutales, el camino se hizo un poco mejor, pero no mucho. El viento soplaba a través del bosque, el aguanieve seguía cayendo y, de pronto, Ebisu se sintió muy lejos de Konoha.

Su caballo se encabritó y retrocedió trastabillando. Por un momento Ebisu sintió perder la brida, afianzó los nudillos en ésta y tiró de los estribos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? —dijo éste hacia una silueta amorfa que cruzó casi a dos metros a su espalda. Tres perros grandes estaban plantados en la carretera, con el viento agitando su pelambre—. ¡Dios mío! —Se quitó las gafas, limpió rápidamente los cristales y se las caló de nuevo—. ¡Parecen lobos!

Asuma alzó levemente la vista, quedándose inmóvil mientras su mano libre soltaba el estribo y se dirigía al interior de su capa, sujetando el mango de la daga que siempre cargaba por protección.

Los tres animales desaparecieron en la oscura arboleda de la izquierda.

—Parte del campo de práctica –musitó Asuma casi ensimismado—Por si las dudas, siempre es mejor venir prevenido. La naturaleza salvaje nunca es de fiar.

Se puso de nuevo en marcha y siguieron una larga curva a través del bosque, para salir a un sendero totalmente cubierto de nieve. Y allí estaba el actual "campamento" de Ibiki Morino. Parecía una iglesia de piedras de un rojo oscuro, unidas con mortero blanco. Ebisu pensó que años atrás habría sido una iglesia, porque tenía una torre estrecha, rematada por una aguja blanca y un camino a su alrededor. Brotaba luz de las ventanas de la primera planta, y en lo alto de la torre resplandecían vidrieras de colores en tonos azul oscuro y carmesí. A la derecha había un pequeño edificio de piedra, posiblemente un cobertizo.

El sendero trazaba un círculo delante de la casa.

Los dos oficiales bajaron de sus caballos y los dejaron en el interior del cobertizo. Avanzaron bajo el aguanieve con los hombros encogidos dentro de los abrigos. Encima de tres escalones de piedra había una mellada puerta de roble, con un verde picaporte de bronce que representaba algún animal con un hueso entre los dientes. Asuma levantó el hueso y la mandíbula inferior, de afilados colmillos, se alzó con él. Llamó a la puerta y esperó, empezando a temblar.

Se descorrió un cerrojo. Ebisu estuvo a punto de espetar el formal saludo hacia el hombre a quien Jiraya había mencionado, pero al abrirse la puerta sobre unos goznes engrasados y apareció un muchacho de despeinados cabellos rubios y artera mirada, enarcada por unos orbes azules y brillantes como un cielo despejado en primavera.

Fue entonces cuando todo el argumento que esperaba debatir en torno a la caza del _Kirigakure no Kaijin_ se esfumó como el viento, ante la incipiente mirada de aquel muchacho.

—**0—**

En la penumbra de las profundidades del palacio blanco, Sakura Haruno sentía que la mano derecha palpitaba y ardía, como si en vez de sangre circulase fuego líquido por sus venas.

"¡Mi mano! —pensó Sakura aterrorizada, incorporándose en su lecho—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi mano?"

El dolor que le había despertado fue extendiéndose por el brazo hasta el hombro. Los dedos se contraían y retorcían, y Sakura apretó los dientes para no gritar. Se agarró la muñeca con unos dedos espasmódicos que se abrían y cerraban; oía débiles chasquidos, cada uno de los cuales le producía una nueva y terrible punzada de angustia. Su cara empezó a sudar. No se atrevía a gritar, porque los otros se burlarían de ella.

Después de unos segundos de tortura, la mano se hizo nudosa y deforme, una cosa monstruosa en el extremo de la muñeca blanca y pulsátil. Tenía unas ganas furiosas de chillar, pero de su garganta sólo salían gemidos. Tiras de pelo rosáceo surgían de la carne y se entrelazaban alrededor de la muñeca y el antebrazo de Sakura como cintas lisas y brillantes. Sus dedos se encogían, crujiendo al cambiar de forma los nudillos. Jadeó, a punto de desmayarse; su mano estaba cubierta de pelaje rosáceo, y en lugar de dedos tenía unas uñas curvas. La oleada de pelo subió por el antebrazo, saltó por encima del codo, y Sakura supo que dentro de un instante tendría que levantarse y salir corriendo en busca de Itachi.

Pero pasó el instante, y ella no se movió. El pelaje empezó a ondear y a introducirse de nuevo en la carne con un dolor fuerte y punzante, y los dedos crujieron de nuevo y se alargaron. Las garras curvas se introdujeron en la piel, dejando los restos de uñas humanas. La mano volvió a surgir, pálida como la luna, y los dedos pendieron como extraños trozos de carne. El dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Todo ello había durado tal vez quince segundos.

Sakura suspiró, a punto de sollozar.

—El cambio —dijo Kakashi, sentado en cuclillas a unos dos metros de Sakura—. Empiezas a tenerlo.

Dos liebres grandes, rezumando sangre, yacían sobre las piedras, a su lado.

Sakura se sobresaltó. La voz de Kakashi despertó inmediatamente a Itachi, quien yacía tumbado cerca de la joven. El resto de la manada, se hallaba acurrucado cerca del fuego. Ino, todavía aturdida por la muerte de Shikamaru, se agitó en su jergón arrinconada entre los protectores y pálidos brazos de Sai. Detrás de Kakashi estaba Kurenai, que le había esperado fielmente durante tres días, desde que él se había ido para seguir la pista de lo que había matado a Shikamaru.

Kakashi se levantó. El fuego había menguado mucho y estaba consumiendo los últimos restos de las ramas de pino.

—Mientras duermen —dijo—, la muerte está en el bosque.

Kakshi caminó alrededor de ellos, con su aliento condensándose en el aire frío. La sangre de las liebres se estaba ya congelando.

—Un _kyuubi_ —dijo.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Sasuke levantándose, reacio a apartarse del calor de la embarazada Karin.

—Un kyuubi —repitió Kakashi—. Un lobo que mata por el gusto de matar. Es el que asesinó a Shikamaru. Encontré sus huellas a unos tres kilómetros al norte de aquí. Es un bicharraco que debe pesar unos cien kilos. Se dirigía hacia el norte a paso regular, y le seguí. —Se arrodilló junto al débil fuego para calentarse las manos. Su cara se cubrió de destellos carmesíes—. Y es listo. Me olió, a pesar de que yo tenía cuidado en ir de cara al viento. No iba a dejar que descubriese su cubil; me condujo a través de un terreno pantanoso y a punto estuve de hundirme en un sitio donde él había roto el hielo. —Sonrió débilmente, observando el fuego—. Si no hubiese olido su orina en el hielo, a estas horas estaría muerto. Sé que es un lobo naranja; encontré algunos pelos enganchados en espinas. Fue lo más que pude acercarme a él —se frotó las manos, dando masaje a sus contusos nudillos, y se levantó—. Su campo de caza le parece poco. Quiere el nuestro y sabe que tendrá que matarnos para conseguirlo. —Kakashi paseó la mirada sobre el círculo de su manada—. De ahora en adelante nadie saldrá solo. Ni siquiera para recoger un puñado de nieve. Cazaremos en parejas y nunca nos perderemos de vista. ¿Entendido? —Esperó a que asintiesen con la cabeza. Kakashi miró a Sakura—. ¿Entendido? —repitió.

—Sí, señor —respondió rápidamente Sakura.

—**0—**

En Yukigakure, la ventisca amainó, dejando solo el frío del aguanieve restante.

Naruto Uzumaki se sentó en la cama y encendió una lámpara de aceite. No había dormido; había estado esperando. Cogió el reloj de bolsillo que Jiraya le había regalado hacía tres años y miró la hora, aunque su sentido del tiempo le decía que eran más de las tres. Eran las tres y siete minutos.

Husmeó el aire y entornó los párpados. Un olor a humo de tabaco fuerte de pipa. Conocía el olor, y éste le llamaba.

No se había desnudado; llevaba el pantalón caqui y grueso abrigo naranja. Se puso los zapatos, cogió la lámpara y, alumbrándose con su resplandor amarillo, bajó la escalera de caracol.

Había un par de leños más en la chimenea, y ardía en ella un fuego alegre. Naruto vio unas volutas de humo de pipa que subían desde el sillón de cuero colocado delante de las llamas. El catre estaba vacío.

—Hablemos, muchacho —dijo Asuma Sarutobi.

—Sí, señor.

Arrastró un sillón y se sentó, dejando la lámpara encima de una mesa entre los dos.

Asuma rió en silencio, con la pipa entre los dientes. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, y ahora no parecía tan mustio e inseguro como había alardeado Ebisu, delante de Ibiki y del mismo Naruto.

—Menudo inútil han mandado desde Konoha… —dijo, y se echó a reír de nuevo. Su verdadera voz, no disimulada, era ligeramente áspera—. Se nota que la influencia de Suna y de Kirigakure han hecho mella allá.

—Si –convino Naruto—Jiraya oji-san me había hablado de él.

—Te advierto que es un oficial muy capacitado. No te dejes engañar por sus fanfarronadas; el comandante Ebisu conoce su oficio. —Los ojos penetrantes de Ebisu se fijaron en los del muchacho— .Y tú también.

Naruto no respondió. Asuma siguió fumando en silencio durante un momento.

—Naruto, quiero que te ocupes del _Kirigakure no Kaijin_.

—¿Tan vital es la cuestión como para que usted intervenga, Asuma-san?

—Sí. Es vital. —Soltó una bocanada de humo y se quitó la pipa de la boca—. Tendremos una oportunidad, y sólo una, de que la captura sea un éxito, antes .—Soltó un gruñido y sonrió débilmente— Si Amegakure está vigilando tan de cerca a aquello que ha masacrado gente en Kirigakure, puedes estar seguro de que tienen una información que no quieren que salga de allí. Tenemos que saber de qué se trata. Con tus... facultades especiales, existe la posibilidad de que podamos entrar y salir antes de que se den cuenta.

Naruto observó el fuego.

—Pero Jiraya oji-san dijo que se encargaría de eso, al menos todo lo relacionado con Amegakure. És el kyuubi lo que me había asignado…

—Hay una relación entre la cosa de Kirigakure, el kyuubi y la bestia de Kumo.

—¿El _Nibi_?

—Si, pero aun no tenemos los cabos suficientes como para atarlos. –dijo Asuma, después de un momento de silencio—. Hay una cosa que me intriga como a ti, Naruto. ¿Por qué está un pueblucho demacrado como Amegakure de por medio? Konoha tiene sus razones para hacerse de la vista gorda ante los horrores que sabemos que ocurren en el denso bosque que le separa de las otras aldeas, Kirigakure y Kumo no son más que pozos de mala muerte, pero Ame pareciera que oculta algo, y Jiraya tampoco ha encontrado más pistas al respecto. —miró a Naruto a los ojos—. ¿Harás el trabajo?

No, pensó Naruto. Pero sintió una presión en las venas parecida a la de una caldera de vapor. En dos años no había pasado un día sin pensar en cómo había muerto Iruka Umino, su anterior superior a manos del llamado Gato Demonio de Dos Colas. Encontrar a aquello que parecía orquestar la liberación de aquellas bestias podría ser como hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Probablemente no, pero sería una satisfacción cazar al cazador. Y la situación que parecía franquearse entre las aldeas era un problema vital por sí solo.

Anteriormente, el kyuubi era su prioridad. Jiraya le había entrenado arduamente para ello y Morino Ibiki también le había preparado, sin embargo, no podía permitirse perder a más miembros ante sea lo que sea que comenzase a cernirse como amenaza mortal en aquel vasto e incierto campo de batalla.

—Sí —dijo, con voz tensa.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo en la hora once —dijo Asuma, sonriendo débilmente—. La hora del lobo, ¿no?

Hablaron durante un rato más, sobre la guerra mientras el fuego roía silenciosamente los leños de roble y el viento aullaba antes del amanecer.

—**0—**

Pasó tiempo, un sueño de días y de noches. Mientras se hinchaba el vientre de Karin, Kakashi instruía a Sakura con los libros polvorientos de la cámara inferior.

Y cuando la sombra gris de la última ventisca pasó a través del bosque, llegó la primavera al enorme bosque del centro del País del Fuego; primero un torrente de lluvia; después un verde esplendor.

Los sueños de Sakura se volvieron extraños: corría a cuatro patas, lanzándose a través de un reino oscuro. Cuando despertaba de ellos, estaba temblando y cubierta de sudor. A veces tenía una breve visión de unos pelos rosáceos que ondulaban en sus brazos o sus piernas. Los huesos le dolían, como si se hubiesen fracturado y soldado nuevamente. Cuando oía las bellas y resonantes llamadas de Kakashi, de Kurenai o de Itachi, al ir de caza, se le contraía la garganta y le dolía el corazón.

El cambio se acercaba; lentamente se estaba apoderando de ella.

Una noche de primeros de mayo, Karin empezó a retorcerse y a gritar mientras Ino y Sai la sujetaban, a la luz del fuego, y las manos ensangrentadas de Kurenai extraían dos bebés.

Sakura los vio, antes de que Kurenai murmurase algo a Kakashi y envolviese los cuerpos en unos trapos; a uno de ellos, una pequeña forma humana inerte, le faltaba el brazo y la pierna izquierdos y estaba lleno de mordiscos. El segundo cadáver, estrangulado por un cordón gris, tenía garras y colmillos. Kurenai ató fuertemente los trapos alrededor de aquellas cosas muertas, antes de que Sasuke o Karin pudiesen verlas. Karin levantó la cabeza, con el sudor resplandeciendo en su semblante, y murmuró:

—¿Son varones? ¿Son varones?

Sakura se marchó antes de que Kurenai respondiese. El alarido de Karin le alcanzó, y la joven de pelo rosa casi tropezó con Sasuke en el pasillo. El muchacho le empujó bruscamente a un lado al pasar corriendo.

Cuando salió el sol, llevaron a las criaturas envueltas a un lugar situado metros al sur del palacio blanco: el Jardín, dijo Kurenai a Sakura cuando ésta le preguntó. El Jardín, dijo ella, era donde yacían todos los pequeños. Los cachorros o los miembros más jóvenes de la manada a los que la vida impidió su curso.

Era un lugar rodeado de altísimos abedules, y había cuadrados de piedras sobre el blanco suelo cubierto de hojas, para indicar dónde reposaban los muertos. Sasuke y Karin se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a cavar las tumbas con las manos, mientras Kakashi sostenía los cadáveres. Al principio, Sakura pensó que era una cosa cruel porque Karin sollozaba y resbalaban lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras cavaba; pero al cabo de unos momentos dejó de llorar y trabajó con más empeño. Sakura se dio cuenta de que era la manera en que la manada enterraba a sus muertos: las lágrimas daban paso a la fuerza, y los dedos cavaban resueltamente la tierra. Karin y Sasuke cavaron tan hondo como quisieron. Entonces Kakashi colocó los cadáveres en las fosas y éstas fueron cubiertas de nuevo con tierra y hojas.

Sakura miró a su alrededor los pequeños cuadrados de piedras. Sólo había niños en esta parte del Jardín; más lejos, y bajo una sombra más intensa, había cuadrados más grandes. Sabía que Chouji y Shikamaru yacían allí, así como miembros de la manada que habían muerto antes de que Sakura hubiese sido mordida. Vio que los pequeños que habían muerto eran más de treinta, y se le ocurrió pensar que la manada se esforzaba en tener hijos, pero que los pequeños morían.

¿Podía haber algún bebé que fuese en parte humano y en parte lobo?, se preguntó, mientras la cálida brisa agitaba las ramas de los árboles.

No comprendía cómo podía un recién nacido soportar el dolor; el bebé, que sobreviviese a semejante tormento, debía tener un alma muy fuerte.

Sasuke y Karin buscaron piedras y las colocaron alrededor de las tumbas. Kakashi no dijo nada, ni a ellos ni a Dios. Cuando se hubo terminado el trabajo se alejó, con la maleza crujiendo bajo sus sandalias. Sakura vio que Sasuke alargaba una mano para coger la de Karin, pero ésta se apartó rápidamente y siguió andando sin él.

Sasuke se quedó un momento mirando cómo se alejaba, con el sol resplandeciendo sobre sus ralos y despeinados cabellos ébano. Sakura vio que le temblaban los labios, pero entonces él se irguió y entrecerró los ojos con frío desdén. Sakura comprendió que no había amor entre él y Karin; todo afecto había sido enterrado con los pequeños. O tal vez Karin lo apreciaba menos ahora. La joven le observó y entonces Sasuke volvió la cabeza y le miró con sus fríos ojos ónice.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin moverse.

—Tendré un hijo. Lo tendré —dijo Sasuke.

—Tu cuerpo está cansado —le dijo Itachi, que estaba detrás de Sakura, y ésta se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en Itachi—. Espera otro año.

—Tendré un hijo —repitió el joven, enérgicamente.

Su mirada se posó entonces en Sakura y se detuvo en ella. La chica tembló en lo más profundo de su ser. Y entonces Sasuke se volvió bruscamente y salió del Jardín, siguiendo al resto de la manada.

Un brillo gélido se había apostado en los orbes ónice de Itachi. Sakura sintió su respiración acompasada y cuando volvió la vista hacia él, notó aquel gesto difuminado y meditabundo. Casi… como si fuese una especie de culpa oculta y silenciosa. Su mirada se había posado en las recientes tumbas.

Miró de nuevo a Sakura.

— ¿Me odias? —preguntó, simple y llanamente.

Sakura parpadeó, levemente confundida.

—¿Odiarte? —La pregunta le había impresionado—. No, Itachi-san.

Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte del denso bosque.

—Comprendería que me odiases —dijo él—. A fin de cuentas, yo te traje a esta vida. Yo odiaba al que me mordió. Yace allí, en el borde del Jardín. —Señaló con la cabeza hacia las sombras.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido. Había pasado una temporada desde que estaba consciente de que Itachi cuidaba mayoritariamente de ella y habían pasado cortas y escuetas conversaciones entre ambos. Un vago y leve lazo de confianza, puede que incluso más firme y confianzudo que el que tenía con Kakashi o Kurenai se había comenzado a enhebrar y puede que esto haya sido el leve fustigue para inquirir aquella pregunta:

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?

Itachi entornó la mirada hacia ella antes de que terminase la pregunta. Un gesto empático podía verse tenuemente en su semblante.

—¿Desde cuando Sasuke y yo estamos aquí? –resolló retórico—Hmp… desde hace cinco primaveras, creo. Fue en invierno… Nuestros padres eran comerciantes, y Sasuke y yo les habíamos acompañado a entregar un pedido a Iwagakure…—Sacudió levemente la cabeza y el viento de la tarde hacía que el fleco le cubriese levemente el rostro—. Nos sorprendió una tormenta, una tormenta muy parecida a la del invierno anterior. Mi madre fue la primera en morir de frío. Entonces mi padre, Sasuke y yo encontramos una cabaña no lejos de aquí. Bueno, ahora ya no existe; la nieve la derribó hace años. —Itachi miró hacia arriba buscando el sol, pero no pudo encontrarlo—. Mi padre comprendió que no podíamos quedarnos allí. Si queríamos vivir, teníamos que encontrar un pueblo. Así que empezamos a andar. Recuerdo... que llevábamos abrigos forrados de piel y botas muy caras, pero nada de eso nos daba suficiente calor, con aquel viento que nos azotaba la cara. Encontramos un agujero y tratamos de encender fuego, pero toda la madera estaba helada. —Miró a Sakura—. ¿Sabes lo que quemamos? Todo el dinero que llevaba mi padre en la cartera. Ardía muy bien, pero no daba calor. ¡Qué no habríamos dado por tres pedazos de carbón! Mi padre murió de congelación, sentado pero tieso. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de Sasuke y comprendí que íbamos a morir si no encontrábamos un refugio. Eché a andar, llevando a Sasuke casi inconsciente a cuestas. No habíamos ido muy lejos cuando nos encontraron los lobos. Uno de ellos se lanzó directamente hacia mi hermano y me mordió en el brazo en cuanto le empujé antes de que le arrancase parte de la pierna a Sasuke. Recuerdo haberle dado una patada tan fuerte en el hocico que le hice saltar tres dientes. Aquel pobre se llamaba Obito, nunca volvió a estar bien de la cabeza después de aquello. Entre todos despedazaron a mi padre y se lo comieron. Probablemente se comieron también a mi madre; nunca lo pregunté.—volvió el rostro hacia la sombra densa que se proyectaba bajo los árboles, hacia los adosados cuadros de piedra.—. Todas estas tumbas tienen sus historias, pero algunas de ellas son incluso anteriores a la época de Kakashi. Creo por tanto que son enigmas silenciosos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí la manada? —preguntó Sakura.

—Oh, no lo sé. Kakashi dice que el hombre que murió el año después de que ingresáramos Sasuke y yo hacía más de veinte años que estaba aquí, y que el viejo conocía a otros que se remontaban a veinte años más atrás.

—¿Quién lo sabe?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ha nacido alguien aquí? ¿Alguien que haya vivido?

—Kakashi dice que oyó hablar de siete u ocho que nacieron y sobrevivieron. Todos murieron con los años, desde luego; pero la mayoría de los pequeños nacen muertos o mueren a las pocas semanas, además de que muchas hembras no logran terminar el embarazo o quedar preñadas... Kurenai ha renunciado a tenerlos, desde el verano antepasado. Ino y Karin aun son todavía lo bastante jóvenes para ser obstinadas; bueno, las compadezco. —Itachi miró a su alrededor, y después a los altos abedules a través de los cuales brillaba el sol—. Sé cuál es tu próxima pregunta —dijo, antes de que Sakura pudiese formularla—. La respuesta es: no. Nadie de la manada se ha ido nunca de estos bosques. Éste es nuestro hogar, y siempre lo será.

Sakura, que llevaba todavía los andrajos del año anterior, asintió con la cabeza. El mundo que había conocido, el mundo humano, parecía vago, como un recuerdo lejano. Oyó los pájaros que cantaban en los árboles y observó que unos pocos volaban de rama en rama.

—Bueno, volvamos —dijo Itachi.

La ceremonia, si podía llamarse así, había terminado. Itachi echó a andar en dirección al palacio blanco, y Sakura lo siguió. No habían ido muy lejos cuando Sakura oyó un silbido lejano y estridente. Tal vez a un kilómetro y medio hacia el sudeste, calculó. Se detuvo para escuchar aquel sonido. No era un pájaro, sino...

—¡Ah! —dijo Itachi—. Ésta es una señal del verano, es el tren que circula. Las vías que cruzan el bosque no están lejos de aquí. —Siguió andando y se detuvo al ver que Sakura no se había movido. Sonó de nuevo el silbido, una nota aguda y breve—. Debe de haber algún ciervo en la vía —observó Itachi—. A veces encontramos allí alguno muerto. No es malo, si el sol y los buitres no se han ensañado con él. —El silbido se extinguió a lo lejos—. ¡Sakura! —le apremió él.

Ella seguía escuchando; aquel silbido le había hecho anhelar algo en lo más hondo de su ser; pero no sabía qué era. Itachi le estaba esperando, y el lobo cruel rondaba por el bosque. Era hora de marcharse de allí.

Sakura se volvió para mirar el Jardín, con sus cuadrados de piedras, y siguió a Itachi hacia casa.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: DESTRUCCIÓN**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

**_Pues _oficialmente empiezan los problemas para la manada... y tenemos el inicio de otra sub-trama que luego se fusionará con la trama principal; y me refiero a lo relacionado con Naruto. Aun edito algunas cosas, para arreglar el formato y que la lectura sea mas fluida, pero les recomiendo leer a conciencia ya que estoy dejando a propósito cabos por ahi (como lo de Obito, jejeje) que luego mencionaré a profundidad.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers y espero que tanto este capítulo como el resto os gusten y os mantengan enganchados!**

**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**


	9. Destrucción

**Capítulo 10**

**DESTRUCCIÓN**

La tarde del segundo día después de ser enterrados los pequeños, Karin tomó del brazo a Sakura, que estaba arrodillada fuera del palacio blanco buscando ramas en la tierra blanda. Karin le levantó.

—Vamos —dijo—. Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

Echaron a andar, encaminándose hacia el sur a través del bosque. Karin miró atrás. Nadie las había visto; así era mejor.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura cuando Karin la empujó hacia delante:

—Al Jardín —respondió ésta—. Quiero ver a mis hijos.

Sakura trató de desprenderse del agarrón de Karin, pero ésta le apretó el brazo con más fuerza. Estuvo a punto de gritar pero la manada no lo hubiera visto con buenos ojos. Itachi se habría disgustado. Este asunto sólo le incumbía a ella.

—¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Para cavar —dijo Karin—. Ahora cállate y camina más deprisa.

Mientras se alejaban del palacio blanco y el bosque cerraba sus puertas verdes detrás de ellas, Sakura comprendió que Karin no debía hacer aquello. Tal vez las leyes de la manada no permitían abrir las tumbas después de enterrados los pequeños; tal vez estaba prohibido a la madre ver a sus hijos muertos. No estaba segura de por qué, pero sabía que Karin la quería utilizar para hacer algo que no gustaría a Kakashi. Andaba arrastrando los pies, pero Karin le tiró del brazo para obligarle a seguir.

Resultaba difícil mantenerse a la altura de la pelirroja porque ésta daba unas zancadas que pronto hicieron resoplar a Sakura.

—¡Eres floja como el agua! —gruñó Karin—. ¡Te digo que andes más aprisa!

Sakura tropezó con una raíz y cayó de rodillas. Karin le levantó y siguieron andando. Se notaba ferocidad en el pálido rostro y en los ojos escarlatas de Karin; la cara del lobo era aún visible a través de la máscara humana. Tal vez cavar en las tumbas traía mala suerte, pensó Sakura. Por esto el Jardín estaba tan lejos del palacio blanco. Pero la humanidad de Karin se había impuesto; como cualquier madre humana, ardía en deseos de ver el fruto de su vientre.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —decía a Sakura, mientras corrían a través del bosque.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al claro donde estaban los cuadrados de piedras, y Karin se detuvo en seco. Sakura chocó contra ella, pero Karin permaneció sin moverse.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que las tumbas del jardín habían sido abiertas y que había huesos desparramados por el suelo. Cráneos pequeños y grandes, algunos humanos, algunos bestiales y algunos mixtos, yacían rotos alrededor de los pies de ambas muchachas. Karin se adentró más en el Jardín, con las manos contraídas como garras junto a los costados. Casi todas las tumbas habían sido excavadas, y su contenido había sido esparcido en pedazos de un modo salvaje.

Sakura contempló un cráneo que hacía una mueca, mostrando los dientes afilados y mechones de cabellos grises. Cerca de ella estaban los huesos de una mano, y más allá un hueso de brazo. Le llamó la atención una pequeña y retorcida médula espinal, y después vio un cráneo infantil que había sido aplastado con tremenda fuerza. Karin siguió andando, atraída por el lugar donde habían sido enterrados los últimos cadáveres. Pasó sobre huesos viejos y chocó con una calavera cuya mandíbula inferior se rompió como un trozo de madera amarillenta. Se detuvo, tambaleándose y miró fijamente las fosas, ahora abiertas, donde habían sido enterrados sus hijos dos días antes. Un harapo rasgado estaba tirado en el suelo.

Karin lo levantó, y algo rojo, destrozado y lleno de moscas cayó sobre las hojas.

La criatura había sido partida por la mitad. Karin pudo ver las señales de grandes colmillos. La mitad superior, incluidos la cabeza y el cerebro, había desaparecido. Volaron moscas alrededor de la cara de Karin, y con ellas el olor nauseabundo de sangre y podredumbre. Miró a su derecha y vio otra mancha roja en la tierra. Una piernecita cubierta de un fino vello rojizo oscuro.

Karin lanzó un terrible gemido, y huesos viejos crujieron bajo sus pies al echarse atrás para apartarse de aquellos restos carmesíes.

—¡El kyuubi! —exclamó.

Los pájaros cantaban en las copas de los árboles, felices y sin darse cuenta de nada. En todas partes había tumbas abiertas y fragmentos de esqueletos, de pequeños y de adultos, de humanos y de lobos.

Karin se volvió hacia Sakura y la joven vio su cara, con la carne tirante sobre los huesos, y los ojos vidriosos. El penetrante olor a podredumbre penetró en las fosas nasales de Sakura.

—El kyuubi —repitió Karin con voz débil y temblorosa. Después miró a su alrededor.

Tenía la nariz enrojecida y la cara sudorosa—. ¿Dónde estás? —gritó, y de pronto cesó el gorjeo de los pájaros—. ¡¿Dónde estás, maldito bastardo?! —Dio un paso en una dirección y otro en otra; las piernas parecían querer dividir su cuerpo en dos mitades—. ¡Sal! —rugió, mostrando los dientes—. ¡Muéstrate, maldito cobarde! —Cogió un cráneo de lobo y lo arrojó contra el tronco de un árbol, donde se estrelló con un ruido semejante a un disparo de pistola—. ¡Te mandaré al infierno! ¡Sal!

Unas moscas golpearon la cara de Sakura y se alejaron, asustadas por la furia de la pelirroja. Ésta bufaba de cólera, con brillantes manchas rojas en las cetrinas mejillas y el cuerpo tembloroso como un muelle tenso y peligroso.

—¡Sal, bestia asquerosa! —gritó.

Los pájaros volaron asustados, de sus ramas.

Nada respondió al desafío de Karin. Las calaveras hacían muecas como testigos mudos de una matanza, y las moscas cayeron sobre su roja carne infantil como una lluvia oscura. Antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse para defenderse, Karin la levantó en el aire y la puso de espaldas contra un árbol con tal fuerza que vació de aire sus pulmones.

—¡Tú no eres nada! ¿Lo oyes? —rugió mientras sacudía a Sakura—. ¡No eres nada!

Había lágrimas de dolor en los ojos de Sakura, pero no las dejó brotar. Karin quería destruir algo, como había destruido el lobo cruel los cuerpos de sus hijos. Golpeó de nuevo el cuerpo de Sakura contra el árbol, con más fuerza que antes.

—¡No te necesitamos! —gritó—. ¡Eres una mier...!

Ocurrió rápidamente. Sakura no sabía exactamente cuándo, porque todo estaba confuso. Una llamarada brotó dentro de ella, quemándole las entrañas; sintió de nuevo un dolor cegador, y entonces alzó su mano derecha —una garra de lobo cubierta de lisos pelos rosáceos que se enroscaban en su brazo casi hasta el codo— y arañó la mejilla de Karin. Ésta echó la cabeza atrás, con surcos ensangrentados donde los habían trazado las uñas. Karin se quedó aturdida, con el miedo brillando en sus ojos. Soltó a Sakura y retrocedió. La sangre le goteaba de las mejillas.

Sakura se puso en pie, con el corazón palpitante; estaba tan sorprendida como Karin y contempló fijamente su garra lobuna, con sangre roja y brillante y pedacitos de piel en las puntas de las uñas blancas. El pelo subía ahora por encima del codo, y sintió una presión en los huesos cuando éstos empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sonó un chasquido sordo al descoyuntarse el codo y acortarse el brazo, con los huesos engrosándose bajo la húmeda y velluda carne. Los pelos subieron brazo arriba hacia el hombro y brillaron con un resplandor rosado claro donde les alcanzaba la luz del sol. Sintió un dolor palpitante en las mandíbulas y en la frente, como si empezasen a apretarle el cráneo con una argolla de hierro. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas. La mano izquierda estaba cambiando, chascando y acortándose los dedos, creciendo en ella pelo y jóvenes garras blancas. Algo les ocurría a sus dientes; se apiñaban sobre su lengua, y sentía que desgarraban las encías. Tenía sabor de sangre en la boca. Estaba aterrorizada, y miró desesperadamente a Karin, pidiéndole ayuda. La pelirroja la miraba fijamente, con ojos vidriosos y goteando sangre de la barbilla.

Para Sakura, olía como el vino tinto que bebían sus padres en copas de cristal, en otra vida. Sus músculos se ponían tensos y temblaban, engrosándose sobre los hombros y a lo largo de la espalda y pelos gruesos surgieron con fuerza en su piel, bajo la raída ropa.

—¡No! —gimió instintivamente Sakura, con el ronco jadeo de un animal asustado—. ¡No..., por favor!

No quería aquello. No podía soportarlo aún y cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, bajo el peso de los huesos que se doblaban y de los músculos que crecían.

Un momento más tarde, la pelambre que se había enroscado sobre el hombro derecho empezó a retroceder en el brazo. Las garras chascaron y se alargaron para convertirse nuevamente en dedos. Los huesos se enderezaron y los músculos se transformaron de nuevo en los de una muchacha humana. Las mandíbulas y los huesos de la cara crujieron ligeramente al recobrar su forma primitiva. Sintió que los dientes se encogían en los alvéolos, y esto fue tal vez el dolor más fuerte. Y antes de que transcurrieran cuarenta segundos de inicio del cambio, éste se invirtió completamente. Sakura pestañeó, con los ojos irritados por las lágrimas, y miró sus manos humanas y lampiñas. Brotaba sangre de debajo de las uñas. Había desaparecido la extraña pesadez de los nuevos músculos. La lengua tocó dientes humanos y la saliva se tiñó de sangre.

La cosa había terminado.

—Hija de puta —dijo Karin, aunque bastante más aplacada—. No has podido hacerlo, ¿eh? —Se tocó los arañazos de la mejilla y miró la palma ensangrentada de la mano—. Debería matarte —dijo—. Me has marcado. ¡Debería hacerte pedazos, estúpida!

Sakura intentó levantarse pero le flaquearon las piernas y no pudo hacerlo.

—No merece la pena que te mate —decidió Karin—. Todavía eres demasiado humana. Debería dejarte aquí. Seguro que no encontrarías el camino para volver. —Se enjugó la sangre de las heridas rezumantes y se miró de nuevo la palma de la mano—. ¡Mierda! —exclamó llena de irritación.

—¿Por qué... me odias tanto? —consiguió preguntar Sakura—. Yo nunca te he hecho nada.

Karin no respondió de momento, y Sakura pensó que no iba a hacerlo. Pero entonces dijo con voz agria:

—Todos creen que eres "especial". —Pronunció mal la palabra, como si le repugnase—. Kurenai dice que nunca había visto a nadie luchar por su vida como lo has hecho tú y Kakashi tiene puestas en ti grandes esperanzas. —Lanzó un bufido y prosiguió—: Yo pienso que no vales para nada, pero te diré una cosa: tienes suerte. Itachi no cazaba nunca para nadie, ni siquiera para su hermano… Y lo hace por ti, porque dice que no estás preparada para el cambio. Pero yo digo que o te conviertes totalmente en parte de la manada, o tendremos que comerte. Y yo seré quien te parta el cráneo y te chupe el cerebro. ¿Qué dices a esto?

—Yo... digo... —Sakura trató nuevamente de ponerse en pie. Su cara estaba sudorosa. Empezó a levantarse, a fuerza de voluntad y de los doloridos músculos. Casi volvieron a doblársele las piernas, pero acabó por ponerse en pie, respirando fatigosamente, y encaró a Karin—: Creo que... algún día... tendré que matarte —dijo.

Karin se quedó boquiabierta. El silencio se alargó; unos cuervos graznaron a lo lejos. Y entonces la pelirroja se echó a reír —o más bien a gruñir— y la risa le hizo estremecerse y apretar los dedos sobre la mejilla arañada.

—¿Tú? ¿Matarme a mí? —Se echó a reír de nuevo e hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus ojos eran fríos, crueles—. Hoy te dejaré vivir —dijo; dándoselas de misericordiosa; Sakura sospechó que era porque temía a Kakashi—. Ya te he dicho que tienes suerte.

Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados y los sentidos alerta. No había señales del kyuubi, salvo las tumbas abiertas y los huesos rotos. No había huellas en el suelo revuelto ni en la capa de hojas. No había pelos prendidos en la maleza, y la bestia se había revolcado sobre la carne corrompida para disimular su olor. Karin calculó que este sacrilegio contra la manada había sido cometido seis o siete horas antes. Hacía tiempo que la fiera se había marchado. Se apartó unos pasos, se inclinó, y espantó las moscas. Cogió un bracito arrancado que todavía conservaba la mano, y se irguió en toda su estatura. Tocó delicadamente los dedos, examinándolos como si fuesen pétalos de una flor extraña.

—Esto era mío…y de Sasuke —dijo a media voz.

Se agachó de nuevo, levantó unos puñados de tierra, puso el destrozado bracito en el hoyo y lo cubrió cuidadosamente. Apretó la tierra y la revistió de hojas. Permaneció un buen rato sentada en cuclillas mientras las moscas zumbaban alrededor de su cabeza en busca de la carne perdida. Algunas se posaron en su mejilla para chupar la sangre, pero ella no se movió. Contemplaba fijamente, e inmóvil, el montón de tierra y hojas que tenía delante.

Y de pronto se levantó bruscamente. Se volvió de espaldas al arruinado Jardín y se adentró rápidamente en el bosque, sin mirar a Sakura.

Ésta le dejó marchar; conocía el camino de vuelta a casa. Y si se desorientaba, podía seguir el olor de la sangre de Karin. Estaba recobrando las fuerzas, y la cabeza y el corazón habían dejado de palpitar dolorosamente. Contempló el Jardín lleno de huesos y se preguntó dónde yacerían los suyos y quién cuidaría de cubrirlos.

Se volvió, apartó de la mente estas ideas y caminó detrás de Karin, siguiendo su rastro en la mellada tierra.

—**0—**

Aquella noche de abril, había emergido envuelta en sombras de perla y gris oscuro; la niebla era tan espesa que Naruto Uzumaki no podía ver los robles que adosaban el mullido sendero que dividía los densos páramos de la aldea de Kririgakure.

El poblado aún estaba durmiendo a su alrededor, pero no había descanso para ellos. Nunca.

Los aromas estivales de todas las cosas estaban muy difuminados en la densa bruma y el aire ya estaba tibio. Hacia el este, justo por encima de la leve sombra correspondiente al cinturón de pinos situado al final de los pastizales del este, pudo ver el reflejo fluctuante de una luna llena y gibosa, reacia a emerger entre los densos nubarrones. Se veía tan pequeña y plateada como un agujero de plata. Incluso ahora la humedad era una cosa densa, pesada y silenciosa. La niebla desaparecería hacia el amanecer, pero la humedad persistiría.

Para ese entonces, ya deberían haberle encontrado y matado. Aquello que había mutilado a tres campesinos y dos pescadores cerca del arrollo parecía haberse desvanecido en medio de la niebla, como si fuese el viento mismo. Había perdido el rastro de Izumo, Kotetsu y Raido.

Se encontraba solo y únicamente la diminuta luna plateada le estaba mirando. Aspiraba el olor del polvo, la humedad.

Y entonces empezaron los gruñidos.

El corazón le subió a la garganta y él retrocedió un paso al tiempo que sus músculos se ponían en tensión como rollos de alambre. Un nuevo coro de gritos y chillidos se extendió en el vacío de la noche.

—¡Raido-san!

Naruto vio su sombra, abalanzarse contra algo. No. alguien, que había aprestado a empujarle contra uno de los gruesos robles. Naruto corrió hasta él, su corazón palpitaba y la sangre zumbaba en sus venas, pero el cerebro estaba frío. Oyó el chasquido de la espalda del hombre y vio que el cuerpo de Raido Namiashi se estremecía y se ponía rígido. Algo líquido y cálido goteaba entre los castaños cabellos de atrás de Raido y por su cuello, empapando las ropas de éste. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el golpe de aquello –sea lo que fuese- hacia el hombre, se había llevado un buen trozo de cráneo y que los músculos del muerto se habían inmovilizado en la súbita parálisis de los nervios cortados.

Sonó un rugido. Precisamente encima de un hombro de Naruto. Un aliento putrefacto le llegó de pronto. En el segundo que tardó en levantar el rifle, una sombra amorfa había cargado contra él, como una bestia prehistórica.

Dicen que la mirada de la bestia petrifica. Que impide moverse. Que congela la sangre y el aliento hasta que ésta cierra las fauces sobre la garganta de su presa.

Pero Naruto Uzumaki simplemente respondía a aquella incipiente mirada con un destello de recelo y fría meditación en sus orbes azules.

Jiraya le había inculcado que aquellas cosas habían dejado de ser seres humanos; y como tal, no merecían piedad alguna. Y en la naturaleza premeditada de la vida, siempre daba prioridad al cazador ante la presa. Él era el cazador.

Disparó, sin tener más blanco que el brillo rapaz de aquellos ojos y oyó que se rompían huesos. Hubo otro disparo. Y un tercero. Asestaron en los puntos vitales del pecho. El cráneo quedó intacto.

La criatura se retorció. Tenía unos brillantes ojos castaños, brillantes como pozos de odio, unos colmillos blancos y un tosco cuerpo, cubierto de los putrefactos despojos sanguinolentos de sus víctimas. La bestia se sacudió violentamente La boca se abrió de nuevo para repetir aquel horrible sonido. Los ojos se estaban apagando.

Y el muchacho sintió un sobrecogedor escalofrío en su nuca. Conocía éste momento, aquel casi misericordioso instante, en que aquellas bestias, monstruosas e inmisericordes sucumbían ante el gélido abrazo de la muerte, despojándose de su diabólica naturaleza y volviendo a emerger la careta humana, en su frágil constitución. Casi siempre ocurría de ésa manera. Su mente le trajo el recuerdo del gado demonio de Kumo; y el mutilado cuerpo de aquella joven rubia que había emergido de la apestosa pelambre felina, cuando él le decapitó.

Naruto apartó la mirada de aquello. Arrojó el rifle hacia un lado y sujetó con dedos firmes y experimentados la nuca de la bestia. Respiró hondo y torció lo más rápidamente que pudo la cabeza que tenía entre las manos. Oyó el ruido que hacían los huesos al romperse, y el cuerpo de se estremeció.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo al monstruo, vio el torso inmóvil y cortado de un lobo con un brazo y una mano humanos.

Una voz le llamó a sus espaldas. Dos siluetas más acudieron. Izumo llevaba su propio rifle colgando hacia un lado y un moretón profundo surcaba su sien. Se detuvo, delante del cuerpo de Raido, desangrándose a sus pies. En silenciosa contemplación, siguió la trayectoria del ataque, encontrándose con el cuerpo de aquella cosa muerta que tenía un brazo de carne blanca.

La bestia de Kirigakure; el Demonio Oculto de la Niebla… Zabuza Momochi, según el informe de Jiraya.

Naruto se sentó en cuclillas, con las rodillas levantadas hasta el mentón. Y en su mente resonó aquella pregunta, escuchada en labios de su mentor. Resonando fuerte, con el eco ambiguo y difuso del pasado. Jiraya, el viejo _sannin_ se lo había planteado a alguien más, pero Naruto nunca supo a quien.

¿Qué es el licántropo a los ojos de Dios?

Y él, tampoco podría contestarlo. Una interrogante más profunda se comenzó a cernir en su mente: ¿Que había sido de aquellos seres, antes de convertirse en bestias? ¿Eran todos seres malditos a los que había que asesinar para liberar su alma?

No podía esperar a preguntárselo a Jiraya. Después de esta misión, esperaba encontrarle en el paso a Amegakure. Este mismo año.

* * *

_**Continuará:**_

* * *

_**siguiente Capítulo: EN TERRENO MORTAL**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Saludines estimadas y estimados lectores! bueno, pues un capitulo más y espero que este ultimo párrafo haya servido para aclarar las dudas de ANTOTIS en cuanto a lo de Naruto. Ya la situación se torna más complicada... ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias a los nuevos lectores y espero que este fanfic siga siendo de su agrado y continue en sus listas de favoritos.**_

_**Nos leemos el viernes!**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	10. En Terreno Mortal

**Capítulo 10**

**TERRENO MORTAL**

Pasaron dos primaveras. Sakura cumplió dieciocho años y el verano socarró el bosque con los cálidos destellos del sol y la brisa tibia.

Los intentos de la manada por procrear, seguían siendo fallidos. Al caer de la última temporada de junio, Sasuke volvió a preñar a Karin, pero el feto había sido expulsado como una masa de sangre y tejidos cuando aún no tenía cuatro meses; e Ino había parido una niña, cuyo padre era Sai; pero la niña había muerto una noche, con el cuerpo retorcido y cubierto de pelos rubios, cuando tenía dos semanas.

Durante aquel tiempo, Kurenai había estado a punto de morir, de los gusanos de un jabalí infectado. El propio Kakashi la había cuidado y cazado para ella.

Sakura llevaba ropa de una liviana tela de manta y unas sandalias que Kurenai había confeccionado para ella, pues su antigua ropa le había quedado pequeña y estaba muy estropeada. Había cambiado levemente, estaba un poco más alta y los espesos cabellos rosas le cubrían los hombros y parte de la espalda. Su inteligencia aumentaba también, alimentada por los libros de Kakashi: matemáticas, historia, literatura y lo que parecía tornarse una de sus favoritas; medicina... Éstos eran los banquetes que le ofrecía Kakashi. A veces lo engullía fácilmente; otras, se le atragantaba, pero la voz tonante del _sensei_ en la cámara iluminada por las velas hacía que volviese a prestar atención.

Los sentidos de Sakura se aguzaban también. Ya no había para ella verdadera oscuridad; la noche más negra era un crepúsculo gris, con las formas de carne y huesos perfiladas por una aureola de pálido azul.

Cuando se concentraba de veras, aislándose de toda distracción, podía encontrar a cualquier miembro de la manada en el palacio blanco, guiándose por el ritmo distintivo de los latidos de sus corazones: el de Itachi, por ejemplo, siempre latía deprisa, como un tamboril, mientras que el de Kakashi lo hacía con lenta y majestuosa precisión, como un instrumento bien afinado. Los colores, los sonidos y los olores se intensificaban. De día podía ver correr un ciervo en un espeso bosque a una distancia de cien metros. También Sakura aprendió la importancia de la rapidez: cazaba ratas, ardillas y liebres con facilidad y contribuía a abastecer a la manada con caza menor, pero las piezas más grandes se le escapaban.

Últimamente, se despertaba y se encontraba con que un brazo o una pierna se habían cubierto de pelos rosado oscuro y tomaba una forma lobuna, pero la transformación total le horrorizaba todavía. Aunque su cuerpo podía estar dispuesto para ello, su mente no lo estaba. Le maravillaba que los otros pudiesen pasar de un mundo a otro, casi como si lo deseasen.

El más rápido de todos era, desde luego, Kakashi; pues hacía la transformación en cuarenta segundos. Itachi le seguía en rapidez, tardaba poco más de cuarenta y cinco segundos en cambiar la piel humana en pellejo negro de lobo. Ino tenía la pelambre más hermosa, y Sai era el que aullaba más fuerte. Kurenai era la más compasiva; con frecuencia dejaba que las presas más pequeñas e indefensas escapasen, incluso después de haber corrido tras ellas hasta agotarse. Sasuke era el más ágil y Karin era hábil en cuestión de rastreo. Kurenai la reñía por su frivolidad e Ino la miraba con ceño, pero la pelirroja hacía lo que quería.

Después de la destrucción del Jardín, Kakashi, fríamente furioso, se había llevado a Itachi, Sai y a Sasuke en una larga e inútil búsqueda del cubil del kyuubi. En los tres años transcurridos, el kyuubi había dado testimonio de su presencia dejando montoncitos de excrementos alrededor del palacio blanco, y en una ocasión la manada le había oído aullar en la noche: una provocación grave y ronca que cambiaba de posición al hacerlo la astuta fiera.

Era un desafío para el combate, pero Kakashi no lo aceptaba; no quería caer en la trampa del kyuubi.

Sai juró que lo había visto en una noche de nieve de noviembre, cuando seguía con Sasuke la pista de un caribú. La bestia anaranjada había salido de entre la nieve y se le había acercado lo bastante para que pudiese él oler su fétida rabia, y sus ojos eran como negros y fríos pozos de odio. Había abierto las babosas mandíbulas para lanzarse sobre su cuello, pero entonces se había vuelto Sasuke hacia él y el kyuubi había desaparecido, envuelto en la nieve que caía. Sai lo juraba, pero el pálido muchacho aun transformado solía confundirse demasiado con los olores y los rastros, y Sasuke no recordaba haber visto nada, salvo la noche y los arremolinados copos.

En una noche de mediados de julio no había copos de nieve sino sólo un torbellino de luciérnagas doradas alzándose del suelo del bosque, mientras Sakura e Itachi, en forma humana, corrían sin hacer ruido entre los árboles. Los rebaños eran menos numerosos debido al tiempo seco, y la caza había sido exigua durante el último mes. Kakashi había les ordenado que trajesen algo, cualquier cosa, y ahora Sakura seguía al muchacho de cabellos negros lo mejor que podía, con Itachi corriendo a unos veinte pies delante de ella. Se dirigían hacia el sur con paso regular, y al poco rato Itachi redujo la velocidad a una andadura ligera.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

Miró a su alrededor, a través de la penumbra de la noche, buscando algo vivo. Ni siquiera brillaban los ojos de una ardilla bajo la luz de las estrellas.

—A las vías del ferrocarril —respondió Itachi—. A ver si podemos conseguir caza fácil.

La manada encontraba con frecuencia un ciervo muerto, un caribú o un animal más pequeño, atropellados por el tren, que cruzaba el bosque dos veces al día, entre mayo y agosto. De día iba hacia el este, y de noche hacia el oeste.

Las vías salían de un túnel toscamente perforado, en una zona del bosque sembrada de grandes piedras. Luego seguían cuesta abajo por el fondo de una boscosa hondonada durante unos quinientos metros, y entraban en otro túnel hacia el oeste. Sakura siguió a Itachi al bajar del terraplén, y los dos caminaron a lo largo de la vía, buscando con los ojos la oscura forma de un animal muerto y oliendo el aire cálido por si había en él olor de sangre fresca.

Aquella noche no había ninguna víctima sobre los raíles. Siguieron andando hacia el túnel del este, y de pronto dijo Itachi:

—Escucha.

Sakura oyó el sordo ruido de un trueno. Pero el cielo estaba despejado y parpadeaban las estrellas detrás de la neblina producida por el calor. Se estaba acercando un tren.

Itachi se agachó y puso una mano sobre el hierro. Lo sintió vibrar cuando el tren adquirió velocidad al dirigirse a la larga cuesta abajo. Dentro de un momento saldría del túnel, a pocos metros de distancia de ellos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —dijo Sakura.

Itachi siguió con la mano apoyada sobre el raíl, sin moverse. Contemplaba fijamente la boca rocosa del túnel, y entonces vio Sakura que miraba hacia la entrada del túnel del oeste, a mucha mayor distancia.

—Yo solía venir aquí solo —dijo pausadamente Itachi—. Antes de que viniese el maldito kyuubi. He visto pasar muchas veces el tren, creo que con destino a Otogakure. Sale de aquel túnel —lo señaló— y entra en aquel otro Algunas noches, si el maquinista tiene prisa por llegar a casa, tarda menos de treinta segundos en cubrir la distancia. Si está borracho y le da por frenar, tarda unos treinta y cinco segundos de un túnel al siguiente. Lo sé porque los he contado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura.

El trueno del tren —una tormenta viajera— se estaba acercando.

—Porque pienso vencerle. —Itachi se irguió—. Quiero ser rápido. —Sus ojos ónice miraron a Sakura en la oscuridad.—Hacer el cambio en el tiempo que tarda el tren en salir del primer túnel y entrar en el segundo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces, mira —le dijo Itachi.

El túnel del oeste había empezado a iluminarse, y los raíles vibraban con el ritmo de la poderosa máquina de vapor. Itachi se despojó de su hakama y de las sandalias y se quedó plantado allí, únicamente con los pantalones puestos.

Y entonces salió de pronto el tren del túnel, como un monstruo de negras fauces y un solo ojo amarillo de cíclope. Sakura saltó hacia atrás al envolverle su cálido aliento. Itachi, de pie junto a la vía, no movió un músculo. Pasaron zumbando vagones de mercancías, con rojas pavesas girando en el aire turbulento. Sakura vio que el cuerpo de Itachi se ponía tenso y que su carne temblaba y empezaba a crecer en ella una capa de finos pelos negros, y entonces Itachi echó a correr junto a los raíles, con la espalda y los brazos cubiertos de pelos de lobo. Corría hacia el túnel del este, encorvándose su espina dorsal en un instante, estremeciéndose sus piernas y sus brazos y con el musculoso torso empezando a retraerse hacia arriba. Se despojó de los pantalones cuando el cuerpo comenzó a adquirir una contextura más canina y una cola de lobo se desdoblaba y se alargaba como la caña de un timón. La columna vertebral de Itachi descendió, y él corrió pegado al suelo, engrosándose sus patas delanteras y empezando las manos a convertirse en zarpas. Alcanzó a la máquina y corrió junto a ella en dirección a la boca del túnel del este. El maquinista estaba frenando, pero el horno todavía escupía chispas. Las ruedas chirriaban a tres palmos de distancia de Itachi. Este corría con el corazón palpitándole, pero se le torcieron los píes, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y perdió unos segundos preciosos al tratar de recobrarlo. La locomotora le dejó atrás, envuelto en un humo negro y un torbellino de chispas. Respiró la corrupción del hombre y sintió envenenados los pulmones. Sakura perdió de vista a Itachi en aquel negro remolino.

El tren se metió rugiendo en el túnel del este y continuó su viaje hacia Otogakure. Un solo farol rojo osciló en la parte de atrás del último vagón de mercancías.

El humo que había quedado estancado en la hondonada tenía el olor acre de madera verde quemada. Sakura se adentró en él, siguiendo los raíles, y pudo sentir el calor que había dejado el tren a su paso. Continuaron cayendo pavesas sobre la tierra, como una noche de estrellas moribundas.

—¡Itachi! —gritó la muchacha—. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ita…!

Una forma oscura y poderosa saltó hacia ella. El negro lobo plantó las patas sobre los hombros de Sakura y le hizo caer al suelo. Entonces se puso a horcajadas, mirándole fijamente a la cara con la boca abierta para mostrar los limpios y blancos colmillos.

—¡Basta! —dijo Sakura. Agarró el hocico de Itachi y empujó la cabeza del lobo hacia un lado. El lobo gruñó, haciendo como si fuese a morderle en la cara—. ¿Quieres parar de una vez? —le suplicó Sakura—.¡Itachi! ¡Vas a aplastarme!

El lobo mostró de nuevo los colmillos, delante de la nariz de Sakura, y entonces sacó una lengua húmeda y rosada y le lamió la cara. Sakura trató de quitarse de encima el animal, pero Itachi pesaba mucho. Por fin, bajó sus patas del hombro de Sakura y la joven se sentó en el suelo, sabiendo que al día siguiente encontraría en su piel moraduras producidas por las patas. Itachi corrió en círculo tratando de morderse la cola para divertirse; después saltó hacia las altas matas de la orilla del barranco y se revolcó en ellas.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie. Mientras Itachi se revolcaba entre la maleza, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de nuevo. Se oyeron unos chasquidos al alargarse los tendones y articularse los huesos. Itachi lanzó un débil gruñido de dolor y Sakura se apartó unos metros para no herir su intimidad, y al cabo de otros treinta segundos aproximadamente oyó que decía a media voz:

—¡Maldita sea!

El muchacho pasó por el lado de Sakura, ella eludió la mirada, tenuemente ruborizada evitando denotar su desnudez e Itachi subió por el terraplén en busca de su vestidura.

—Tropecé con mis malditos pies —dijo—. Siempre se interponen en mi camino.

Sakura se puso a su lado una vez que Itachi terminó de asirse los pantalones. El humo negro salía ahora de la hondonada y, con él, el olor a hierro recalentado de la civilización.

—No lo comprendo —dijo la joven—. ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero ser rápido. —Miró atrás, en la dirección que había seguido el tren—. Mañana por la noche volveré. Y la noche siguiente… —levantó su hakama y se la echó sobre los hombros. Sakura lo contemplaba sin acabar de comprenderle—. Kakashi te contará una historia, si se lo pides —prosiguió Itachi—. Dice que el macho _beta_ que estaba en la manada cuando él llegó, podía hacer el cambio en veinticuatro segundos. ¿Te imaginas? Pasar de hombre a lobo en veinticuatro segundos. Ni siquiera Kakashi puede hacerlo en menos de medio minuto. Y yo..., bueno, soy un desastre.

—No. Eres rápido.

—No lo bastante —dijo rotundamente Itachi.

—¿Qué importa que seas el más rápido o que...?

—Me importa a mí —le interrumpió Itachi—. Me da un objetivo. ¿Lo entiendes? —No esperó respuesta y prosiguió—En la jerarquía de la manada, la velocidad es importante. Vengo aquí durante el verano, pero sólo de noche. Estoy mejorando, pero no tanto como quisiera. —Señaló hacia la vía, en dirección al lejano túnel del este—. Alguna noche venceré al tren. Empezaré aquí, como hombre, y antes de que el tren llegue al otro túnel, cruzaré la vía delante de la locomotora, como un lobo.

—¿Cruzarás la vía?

—Sí. A cuatro patas —dijo Itachi—. Ahora será mejor que encontremos algo para que coma la manada, o nos pasaremos toda la noche buscando.

Echó a andar cuesta abajo, hacia el este, y Sakura lo siguió. A poco más de medio kilómetro del lugar donde Itachi había perseguido el tren, encontraron un conejo aplastado entre los raíles. Había muerto hacía poco y tenía los ojos saltones, como hipnotizados todavía por el ojo amarillo del monstruo que había pasado por encima de él. El conejo era una pieza pequeña, pero no dejaba de ser un comienzo. Itachi lo agarró por las orejas y lo llevó colgando a su lado, balanceándolo como un juguete roto, mientras continuaban su búsqueda.

A Sakura se le hizo la boca agua con el olor de la sangre del conejo. Un gruñido bestial pugnaba por brotar de su garganta. Cada día que pasaba se parecía más a la manada. El cambio le estaba esperando, como un sombrío amigo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era alargar los brazos y abrazarlo; tan cerca estaba, y tan ansiosa. Pero no sabía cómo controlarlo. No tenía idea de cómo "querer el cambio", como parecían hacer los otros. ¿Era como una orden, o como un sueño? Temía perder lo que le quedaba de ser humano; el pleno cambio la llevaría a un lugar al que no se atrevía a ir.

Todavía no; todavía no.

Estaba segregando saliva. Sonó un gruñido, pero no en su garganta sino en su estómago. A fin de cuentas aún tenía más de humana que de loba.

Durante aquel largo y seco verano, Sakura salió muchas noches de caza con Itachi a lo largo de la vía férrea. Una vez, a primeros de agosto, encontraron un pequeño ciervo a quien el tren le había cortado dos patas. Itachi se había agachado y contemplaba los ojos aterrorizados del animal mientras le acariciaba los flancos con las manos. Sakura había hablado en voz baja al ciervo, tratando de calmarle, y entonces Itachi le había sujetado la cabeza y se la había retorcido con un movimiento seco y violento. El venado había muerto en el acto, con el cuello roto, y habían terminado sus sufrimientos.

Ése era el significado de la compasión, le había dicho a Sakura.

El tren era siempre puntual. Algunas noches pasaba zumbando cuesta abajo, de un túnel a otro; otras, sus frenos chirriaban y echaban chispas. Sakura se sentaba en el terraplén, al abrigo de los pinos, y observaba cómo corría Itachi junto a los raíles, retorciendo el cuerpo, tratando de conseguir el equilibrio al transformarse.

Itachi se estaba volviendo más rápido, pero nunca lo bastante; el tren corría invariablemente más que él y lo dejaba envuelto en su humareda al penetrar rugiendo en el túnel del este.

Terminó agosto y el último tren del verano pasó zumbando en dirección a Otogakure, con el farol rojo balanceándose en el último vagón como un guiño escarlata. Itachi, con los hombros caídos, volvió trotando en busca de su vestidura, y Sakura observó cómo su cuerpo perdía el pelo negro y reluciente. Itachi, de nuevo en forma de hombre, se vistió y respiró el olor acre del humo como si fuese el sudor de un fiero y respetado enemigo.

—Bueno —dijo al fin—, el verano volverá de nuevo. Y volvieron a casa, caminando hacia el otoño.

—0—

El invierno, la cruel dama vestida de blanco, cerró el puño alrededor del bosque y lo selló con hielo. El frío hacía chasquear los árboles, las charcas eran como losas blancas y el cielo estaba invadido por las nubes bajas y la niebla. Día tras día, el sol brillaba por su ausencia y todo el mundo era un mar de nieve y de árboles negros y sin hojas.

Incluso los cuervos, diplomáticos vestidos de luto, se helaban donde estaban posados o luchaban por alcanzar el sol con sus entumecidas alas. Sólo las liebres de las nieves corrían en el blanco silencio del bosque, y cuando soplaba el viento incluso ellas se metían temblando en sus madrigueras.

La manada se estremecía también en las profundidades del palacio blanco. Se agrupaba como unos fantasmas alrededor del fuego de leña de pino. Pero la educación de Sakura continuaba, Kakashi era un maestro exigente.

Un día de enero, Sai y Karin salieron en busca de más leña. Kakashi les dijo que no se alejasen del palacio blanco ni entre sí. La niebla había descendido y hacía difícil la visibilidad, pero había que alimentar el fuego. A la media hora regresó Karin, moviéndose como una sonámbula y con los cristales de los lentes nublados por el hielo. Llevaba una brazada de ramas que dejó caer a sus pies al acercarse al círculo de fuego. Tenía los ojos nublados. Ino se puso en pie y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Sai?

Karin respondió que había estado a treinta palmos de él. A treinta palmos. Habían estado hablando, tratando de no perder contacto entre si... y entonces, de pronto, Sai no le había respondido. No había oído ningún grito pidiendo auxilio, ni ruidos de lucha entre la niebla. Un instante antes, Sai estaba allí, y un momento después...

Karin llevó a Kakashi, Ino e Itachi a aquel lugar para mostrárselo. Encontraron unas gotas de sangre que brillaban en la nieve, a menos de cuarenta metros del palacio cubierto de hielo. La hakama de Sai estaba cerca, también manchada de sangre. Había unos cuantos palos en el suelo, como huesos blanquecinos. Las huellas humanas de Sai terminaban donde empezaban las de las enormes garras del kyuubi, junto a unos espinos. En la nieve había el surco de un cuerpo al ser arrastrado, sobre un montículo y hacia lo más espeso del bosque. Encontraron algunas entrañas del chico, en la nieve, moradas como heridas. Las huellas del kyuubi y el rastro del cuerpo de Sai continuaban a través del bosque.

Kakashi, Itachi, Ino y Karin se despojaron de sus ropas y, temblando, cambiaron de forma en medio de la pegajosa niebla. Cuatro lobos —uno gris, uno negro grisáceo, otro rubio y uno rojo— saltaron sobre la nieve arremolinada en persecución del kyuubi. A un kilómetro hacia el este, Ino y Karin encontraron un brazo de Sai, azul como el mármol, encajado entre dos rocas. Había sido arrancado del hombro. Llegaron a un lugar peñascoso donde el viento había barrido la nieve de las rocas y terminaban las huellas del kyuubi, así como todo rastro del cadáver de Sai.

Durante unas cuantas horas, los cuatro lobos buscaron en círculos cada vez más amplios y que les alejaban más y más del palacio blanco. En una ocasión, Itachi creyó ver una forma grande y naranja sobre un saliente rocoso encima de ellos, pero la nieve que caía entorpeció su visión durante unos segundos y, cuando pudo ver de nuevo con claridad, la forma había desaparecido. Ino captó el olor de Sai —un olor penetrante a hierba de verano— en una ráfaga de viento. Siguieron la pista otro medio kilómetro hacia el norte, hasta que lo encontraron muerto en el fondo de un barranco, con el cráneo abierto y sin cerebro.

Las huellas del kyuubi los condujeron hasta el borde de una hondonada, pero entonces se perdieron en las piedras. Había cuevas en los lados de la fosa. El descenso era peligroso, pero podía hacerse. Cualquiera de aquellas cuevas podía ser el cubil del kyuubi; pero si ninguna lo era, Kakashi, Itachi, Karin e Ino se exponían a romperse el cuello por nada. Se puso a nevar más intensamente, y el olor a hierro de la ventisca enturbiaba el aire. Kakashi lanzó un aullido y sacudió la cabeza, y los cuatro dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el largo viaje de regreso a casa.

Todo esto contó Kakashi a la manada acurrucada alrededor del fuego. Cuando hubo terminado, Ino se sentó a solas en el rincón. Allí royó los huesos de un jabalí verrugoso, contemplando el jergón vacío donde solía tumbarse con Sai, y sus azules ojos parecieron arder en la fría penumbra.

—¡Yo creo que deberíamos salir y dar caza a ese bastardo! —gritó Sasuke mientras la ventisca silbaba al otro lado de las paredes—. No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados como... como...

—¿Como seres humanos? —preguntó pausadamente Kurenai.

Cogió una ramita del fuego y observó cómo ardía.

—¡Como cobardes! —dijo Sasuke—. Primero Shikamaru; después, el Jardín destrozado, y ahora, Sai muerto. ¡No parará hasta que nos haya matado a todos!

—No podemos salir con esa tormenta —observó Kakashi sentándose en cuclillas—. El kyuubi tampoco puede hacerlo.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo y matarlo! —Sasuke paseaba arriba y abajo, junto al fuego, y a punto estuvo de pisar a Sakura—. Si pudiese clavar las uñas en su maldito cuello, yo...

Itachi lanzó un bufido despectivo.

—Serías su desayuno —dijo.

—¡Tú cállate! ¡No has hecho nada por ayudar, sólo te la has pasado cuidando de esa estúpida debilucha! –señaló arteramente a Sakura—¡Inútil!

Itachi se puso en pie al instante. Avanzó hacia él, y Sasuke se volvió hacia su hermano mayor. Unos pelos negro-grisáceos empezaron a salir y temblar en el dorso de las manos de Itachi, mientras los dedos se encorvaban en forma de garras.

—¡Basta! —dijo Kakashi. Itachi lo miró; los huesos de su cara comenzaban a deformarse— Por favor, Itachi, ¡basta! —repitió él.

—Deja que Sasuke lo mate —dijo Karin. Había una expresión fría en los ojos carmesíes de su hostil semblante—. Lo tiene bien merecido por traer estorbos a la manada.

—¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke!

Kakashi se levantó. La columna vertebral de Itachi había empezado a arquearse.

—¡Vamos! —gruñó Sasuke. Levantó la mano derecha, que estaba cubierta de pelos negros y tenía ya zarpas—. ¡¿No tienes las agallas, nii-san?!

—¡Basta! —gritó Kakashi con tanta potencia que Sakura dio un salto; era su voz tonante de maestro de escuela, que resonó en las paredes—. Si nos matamos los unos a los otros, será el kyuubi quien gane. Si estuviésemos muertos, podría venir tranquilamente y apoderarse de nuestra casa. ¡Son hermanos, así que quietos los dos! Tenemos que pensar como seres humanos y no portarnos como bestias.

Itachi tenía ya deformadas la boca y las mandíbulas. Un hilo de saliva pendía de su labio inferior sobre la peluda barbilla y cayó al suelo. Entonces su cara empezó a adquirir de nuevo su apariencia humana, los músculos se retorcieron debajo de la piel y los colmillos se encogieron chasqueando. El pelo lobuno se redujo a vello y desapareció. Itachi se rascó el dorso de las manos para aliviar el escozor que le habían producido los últimos pelos en la piel.

—A ver si tienes un poco de respeto, niñato —dijo mirando todavía a Sasuke.

Este le dirigió una sonrisa helada. Agitó desdeñosamente la mano derecha, de nuevo blanca y humana, y se apartó del calor del fuego. El olor penetrante de bestias furiosas siguió flotando en la cámara.

Kakashi se plantó entre Itachi y Sasuke, esperó a que se hubiese calmado su cólera y dijo:

—Somos una familia, no enemigos. Al kyuubi le gustaría que nos volviésemos los unos contra los otros; su tarea sería entonces mucho más sencilla. —Arrojó al fuego la ramita ardiente—. Pero Sasuke tiene razón. Tenemos que encontrar al monstruo y matarlo. Si no lo hacemos, nos matará él a nosotros, uno a uno.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Sasuke a Itachi—. ¡Está de acuerdo conmigo!

—Estoy de acuerdo con la ley de la lógica —le corrigió Kakashi—. La cual, por desgracia, tú no observas siempre. —Hizo una breve pausa para escuchar los estridentes aullidos de la tormenta a través de las ventanas rotas del piso de arriba—. Creo que el kyuubi vive en una de las cuevas que hemos descubierto —prosiguió—. No saldrá con esta tormenta. Pero nosotros podemos hacerlo.

—Ahí afuera no puedes verte la mano delante de las narices —dijo de pronto Ino—. ¡Y escucha ese viento!

—Lo oigo. —Kakashi dio una vuelta alrededor del fuego, frotándose las manos—. Cuando cese la tormenta, el kyuubi saldrá nuevamente de caza. No sabemos sus costumbres, y en cuanto nos huela desde su cueva buscará otro cubil. Pero, ¿y si lo encontramos en su cueva antes de que amaine el temporal?

—¡Es imposible! —Itachi sacudió la cabeza—. Ya has visto aquel precipicio. Nos mataríamos si tratásemos de bajar por allí.

—El kyuubi puede hacerlo. Si él puede, también podemos nosotros. —Kakashi hizo una pausa para recalcar su afirmación—. El mayor problema sería encontrar su cueva. Si yo estuviese en su lugar, habría marcado cada una de ellas con mi olor. Pero tal vez él no lo ha hecho. Cuando bajemos por la fosa, quizá podremos captar su olor y seguirle la pista. Es posible que esté durmiendo; es lo que haría yo si tuviese la barriga llena y me creyese a salvo.

—No veo porqué no intentarlo —dijo Sasuke—. Podemos matar a ese bastardo mientras esté durmiendo

—No. —enarcó Kakashi—El kyuubi es grande y muy vigoroso, y ninguno de nosotros podría con él cara a cara. Primero encontraremos su cueva y después la cerraremos con piedras. La cerraremos bien, de manera que no pueda salir. Si trabajamos deprisa, podremos tenerla cerrada antes de que se dé cuenta.

—Siempre que no tenga una salida por la parte de atrás —dijo Kurenai.

—Yo no digo que el plan sea infalible. Ningún plan lo es. Pero el kyuubi está loco; no piensa como un lobo ordinario. ¿Por qué habría de buscar una manera de escapar, si cree que puede destruir a cualquier ser de cuatro patas o dos piernas? Yo diría que ha encontrado una buena cueva caliente sin parte de atrás, donde puede hacerse un ovillo, roer huesos y pensar en cómo va a matar al siguiente de nosotros. Estoy convencido de que vale la pena arriesgarse.

—Yo no lo creo —le contestó Kurenai, frunciendo el entrecejo—. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte. Sería bastante difícil bajar por allí, y todavía más encontrar la cueva adecuada. No. El riesgo es muy grande.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la alternativa? —preguntó Kakashi—. ¿Esperar a que pase la tormenta y vuelva a darnos caza? Deberíamos aprovechar que acaba de darse un banquete; andará lento, con tanta carne en la panza. Yo creo que hemos de ir ahora, o nos expondremos a que destruya toda la manada.

—¡Sí! —convino Sasuke—. Deberíamos darle caza ahora que debe de pensar que está a salvo.

—Yo ya lo tengo decidido. Voy a ir. —Kakashi fue recorriendo con la mirada a todos. La posó unos segundos en Sakura y después la desvió—. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda rastrearle desde lejos ¿Podrías venir, Karin?

—¿Yo? —la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos—. Sí. ¡Claro que quiero! —Su voz era insegura—. Espero que no te resulte un estorbo.

—¿Un estorbo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno..., ya te lo dije antes. En realidad no es nada pero... tengo en el pie un morado que me hice con una piedra. ¿Quieres verlo? —Se quitó la sandalia y mostró el morado—. Además tengo el tobillo un poco hinchado. No sé exactamente cómo ocurrió. —Se apretó la contusión e hizo una mueca un poco exagerada—. Pero puedo ir —prosiguió—. No seré tan rápida como de costumbre, pero cuenta conmigo para...

—Para estorbar —terminó Sasuke por ella—.Olvídate de Karin y de su pobre pie. Yo iré contigo.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí. Para cuidar de Kurenai y de Sakura.

—Ellas pueden cuidarse solas. ¿Porqué no se queda mi hermano? Si tanto le importa…

Pero Kakashi ya lo había desechado. Miró a Ino.

—¿Tienes algún morado en los pies?

—Docenas de morados —dijo Ino poniéndose en pie—. ¿Cuándo salimos?

—¡Es el tobillo lo que me fastidia! —protestó Karin—. ¿Lo ven? ¡Está hinchado! Debí de dar un traspié cuando estábamos...

—Lo comprendo —le dijo Kakashi, y la pelirroja guardó silencio—. Iremos Itachi, Ino y yo.

Karin se calló. Sasuke iba a contestar algo, pero lo pensó mejor y cerró el pico.

—Cuanto antes salgamos, antes podremos volver —dijo Kakashi.

Itachi se alzó de hombros.

—Por mí, podemos salir ahora.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y Kakashi se volvió a Kurenai

—Si podemos encontrar la cueva del kyuubi y cerrarla, tendremos que quedarnos el tiempo necesario para asegurarnos de que no cava una salida en el suelo. Procuraremos estar de regreso dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas. Si la tormenta arrecia demasiado, buscaremos un lugar para dormir. Tú cuidarás de todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —dijo Kurenai de mala gana.

Kakashi miró a Sakura.

—Cuando vuelva, quiero que sepas la lección que empezamos ayer. Te la preguntaré a mi regreso.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Kakashi se quitó la ropa y las sandalias; Ino e Itachi hicieron lo propio. Los tres se quedaron desnudos, exhalando vaho al respirar. Itachi fue el primero en empezar el cambio, con los negros pelos extendiéndose sobre su piel como extrañas enredaderas. El ojo de Kakashi brilló en la penumbra al mirar a Kurenai.

—Escucha —dijo—. Si por alguna razón... no hemos vuelto dentro de tres días, tú te encargarás de la manada.

—¿Una mujer? —gruñó Sasuke—. ¿Encargarse de mí?

—De la manada —repitió Kakashi. Una ola gris de pelos de lobo se extendía sobre sus hombros y descendía por .sus brazos. Su piel parecía lisa y grasienta, y el sudor brillaba en su frente al fundirse las cejas. Flotaba vapor alrededor de su cuerpo—. ¿Alguna objeción?

Su voz se estaba haciendo ronca y los huesos de la cara cambiaban de forma. Le aparecieron colmillos entre los labios.

—No —respondió rápidamente Sasuke—. Ninguna objeción.

—Deséanos suerte.

La voz se había convertido en un chirrido gutural. La piel de Itachi tembló al endurecerse y revestirse de la pelambre negra. La mayor parte de la cabeza y la cara de Ino ya se habían transformado, exhalando del hocico un chorro de vapor al alargarse con aquellos chasquidos que a Sakura le habían parecido odiosos tiempo atrás. Ahora, los sonidos de la transformación eran tan bellos como una música de instrumentos exóticos. Los tres cuerpos se deformaron, convirtiéndose la piel en pelambre de lobo, los dedos de las manos y los pies en zarpas, los dientes en colmillos, las narices en largos hocicos negros. Todo ello fue acompañado de la música de huesos, tendones y músculos que cambiaban de forma, adoptando una estructura canina, y de algún gruñido ocasional. Kakashi lanzó entonces un fuerte resoplido y salió saltando de la cámara en dirección a la escalera, con Ino e Itachi a pocas zancadas detrás de él. Los tres lobos desaparecieron en pocos segundos.

—¡Tengo el tobillo hinchado! —dijo Karin, mostrándolo de nuevo a Kurenai—. ¿Lo ves? No podría ir muy lejos, ¿verdad?

Ella hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

—Creo que necesitaremos un poco de agua fresca. —Cogió una vasija de arcilla que había sido dejada por los monjes. El agua, cubierta de una fina capa de hielo sucio, casi se había acabado—. Sakura, ¿podrías ir a buscar un poco más de nieve? —Tendió la vasija a Sakura. Lo único que tenía que hacer era subir la escalera y recoger nieve que estaba entrando por las ventanas—. Sasuke, Karin, ¿alguno hará el primer turno de guardia o quieren que lo haga yo?

—Tú eres la que manda —dijo Sasuke—. Haz lo que te parezca.

—Está bien. –Kurenai miró a la pelirroja—Karin, haz tú la primera guardia. Yo te relevaré cuando sea la hora.

Kurenai se sentó delante del fuego, en majestuosa actitud.

Karin murmuró una maldición en voz muy baja; no sería muy agradable subir a la torre, con todas aquellas ventanas sin cristales por las que se colaba el frío; pero montar la guardia era un deber importante que todos compartían.

Sasuke salió con paso airado de la cámara, mientras Sakura iba a llenar de nieve la vasija y Kurenai apoyaba la barbilla en la palma de la mano, preocupada por el hombre a quien amaba.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: KYUUBI**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Y volvemos al ruedo... de seguro se preguntarán si he dejado de lado el asunto de Naruto... bueno la respuesta podría ser si y no. Con Naruto tendremos más interacción más adelante... el factor de la manada, la transformación de Sakura y el factor de Itachi tiene más peso por ahora... ya luego veré como unir la trama principal con la subtrama (todo lo relacionado a los CAZADORES.. ejem...) Bueno...**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por leer, y os lo agradezco encarecidamente a mis lectoras asiduas: MARIANITA UCHIHA, LA BELLA DAMA SIN PIEDAD, ANTOTIS, MARIFIJ, CALPIK JX y todos y todas las ke pasan a leer :D**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	11. Kyuubi

**Saludines! bien, un capitulo más y, bueno este esta levemente larguito así que, sentaos cómodamente y... a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**KYUUBI**

Durante la noche amainó la tormenta. Pasó de largo dejando el bosque cubierto de montones de nieve de dos metros y medio de altura y los árboles con las ramas dobladas por el hielo ártico. Un frío que se calaba hasta los huesos siguió a la ventisca, y el día amaneció blanco, con el sol oculto detrás de nubes del color del algodón mojado.

Era la hora de almorzar.

—¡Menudo frío que hace! —dijo Karin mientras caminaba dificultosamente con Sakura por aquel desierto blanco donde solía estar la verde maleza.

Sakura no le respondió; se gastaba demasiada energía al hablar y tenía heladas las mandíbulas. Miró atrás, hacia el palacio blanco; estaba a unos cincuenta metros, pero era casi invisible en aquella blancura.

—¡Maldito sea este sitio! —dijo Karin—. ¡Maldita sea toda la manada! ¿Quién se imagina que es Kurenai para darme órdenes cómo a una sirvienta?

—No encontraremos nada si armas tanto ruido —dijo Sakura a media voz.

—¡Por aquí no hay nada vivo! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar comida? ¿Tenemos qué crearla? ¡Yo no sé hacer milagros! —Se detuvo, husmeando el aire; le escocía la nariz debido al frío y no podía oler bien—. Si Kurenai es la encargada, ¿por qué no va ella a buscar comida? ¡A ver, contéstame a eso!

No hacía falta contestar nada. Habían echado a suertes —los que sacasen las ramas más cortas del fuego— lo de ir a buscar el desayuno. Sakura había sacado la rama más corta, y Karin la siguiente.

—Aquí —siguió diciendo Karin— todo bicho vivo está enterrado en su agujero, para mantenerse caliente. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotras? Huele el aire. ¿Lo ves? ¡Nada!

Como para demostrar lo equivocada que estaba Karin, una liebre de pelaje gris cruzó de pronto la nieve delante de ellas, dirigiéndose a un grupo de árboles medio enterrados.

—¡Allí! —dijo Sakura—. ¡Mira!

—Tengo hielo en los ojos.

Sakura se detuvo y miró a Karin reacomodarse las gafas.

—¿No vas a transformarte? Si lo haces, puedes alcanzarla.

—¡Claro que no! —Las mejillas de Karin se habían puesto coloradas—. Hace demasiado frío para el cambio. Se me helaría el trasero, si no se ha helado ya.

—Si no cambias, no cazaremos nada —le advirtió Sakura—. ¿Tanto te costaría dar alcance a ese conejo, si...?

—Oh, ¿ahora vas a ser tú la que me dé órdenes? —le gritó Karin—. Escucha, niñata inútil: tú sacaste la rama más corta. Transfórmate y atrapa algo. ¡Ya es hora de que hagas algo de provecho!

Sakura se sintió herida porque sabía que había algo de verdad en ello. Siguió caminando, con los brazos cruzados para darse calor, y la nieve helada crujiendo bajo sus sandalias.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no te transformas? —le pinchó Karin, con ganas de pelea. Caminó detrás de la joven de pelo rosa—. ¿Por qué no te transformas para poder cazar conejos y aullar a la maldita luna como todos?

Sakura no respondió; no sabía qué decir. Buscó a la liebre con la mirada, pero había desaparecido entre la nieve. Miró hacia atrás, al palacio blanco, que parecía flotar como un espejismo lejano entre la tierra y el cielo bañados del mismo color. Empezaron a caer de nuevo grandes copos, y si Sakura no hubiese tenido tanto frío ni se hubiese sentido tan inútil, habría pensado que eran hermosos.

Karin se detuvo a pocos metros de ella y se sopló las manos. Tenía nieve en los rojizos cabellos y en las pestañas.

—Tal vez a Kakashi y a Kurenai les gusta esta vida —dijo amargamente—, y tal vez también a Ino; pero, ¿qué eran ellos antes? Yo estaba casada con un pescador. Nos dirigíamos a la boda de su hermano. Le dije a Suigetsu que se había equivocado de camino. ¿Crees que me escuchó? Desde luego que no. —Sacudió la cabeza y los copos de nueve resbalaron por su rostro—Suigetsu murió durante el cambio. Fue..., oh, hace seis primaveras, me parece. En todo caso, no valía mucho como hombre; habría sido un lobo lastimoso. Pero yo le quería. —Sonrió, pero con una sonrisa fugaz. Karin observó una vez más el cielo y cómo caía la nieve—. A mí me incorporaron a la manada como reproductora. Por la misma razón que te trajo Itachi.

—¿Cómo reproductora?

—Para procrear —le explicó Karin—. La manada necesita cachorros, para perpetuarse. Pero los bebés no viven. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez Dios sabe lo que se hace, a fin de cuentas. —Miró hacia los árboles, donde se había escondido la liebre—. Escucha a Kakashi o a Kurenai y te dirán que esta vida es muy noble y que deberíamos estar orgullosas de lo que somos. Yo no encuentro nada noble en tener pelo en el culo y roer huesos sanguinolentos. Es una vida miserable. —dio una patada hacia un cúmulo de nieve—. Espera a que entres en celo —susurró amargamente— y será la única razón por la que el estúpido de Itachi te siga, igual que Sasuke. Esto es una mierda; no me importa lo que diga Kurenai, yo nací humana y te aseguro que soy humana.

Se volvió y empezó a caminar dificultosamente los cincuenta metros que les separaban de las paredes del palacio blanco.

—¡Espera! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Espera, Karin!

Pero Karin no esperó. Miró por encima del hombro a Sakura.

—Transfórmate y tráenos un conejo sabroso —dijo con acritud—. Si tienes suerte, tal vez puedas encontrar algunas perdices gordas. Yo me vuelvo e iré a buscar a...

Karin no terminó la frase, porque en aquel instante, lo que parecía ser un montón de nieve a pocos pasos de distancia a su derecha se abrió y salió de él el lobo grande y naranja, cerrando las mandíbulas sobre la pierna de Karin.

Los huesos se rompieron con unos chasquidos que parecían disparos de pistola al derribar el kyuubi a Karin y rasgarle la carne en rojos jirones. Karin abrió la boca para gritar, pero sólo brotó de ella un jadeo ahogado. Sakura se quedó pasmada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. El kyuubi había estado esperando bajo la nieve y asomando sólo la nariz para respirar, o se había abierto paso bajo los montones para tenderles una emboscada. No era momento de pensar lo que habría sido de Kakashi, Ino o Itachi. Ahora lo único real era que el kyuubi descuartizaba la pierna de Karin y vertía su sangre sobre la nieve.

Sakura empezó a gritar para pedir ayuda; pero cuando llegasen Kurenai y Sasuke, si le oían, Karin estaría muerta. El kyuubi soltó la pierna destrozada de Karin y le mordió en el hombro, mientras la joven luchaba desesperadamente por mantener los colmillos lejos de su cuello. Karin estaba pálida como la muerte y sus ojos desorbitados por el terror.

Sakura miró hacia arriba. Había una rama recubierta de hielo a un metro por encima de su cabeza. Saltó, la agarró, y la rama se rompió en sus manos. El kyuubi, con los dientes hundidos en los músculos del hombro de Karin, no le prestó atención. Sakura saltó entonces hacia delante, afirmó los talones dentro de la nieve y clavó la afilada punta de la rama en uno de los ojos rojos del kyuubi.

El palo saltó el ojo de la fiera, y el lobo soltó el hombro de la pelirroja con un rugido de dolor y rabia. Al tambalearse hacia atrás y sacudir la cabeza para mitigar el dolor, Karin trató de alejarse a rastras. Pero sólo se había arrastrado un par de metros cuando se estremeció y desmayó, con la pierna y el hombro destrozados. El kyuubi mordió estúpidamente el aire y, con el ojo que le quedaba, encontró a Sakura.

Algo pasó entre ellos; Sakura pudo sentirlo tan fuerte como las palpitaciones de su corazón y la sangre que fluía por sus venas. Tal vez era una comunión de odio o un reconocimiento instintivo de inminente violencia; pero fuera lo que fuese, Sakura lo comprendió perfectamente y agarró la afilada rama como una lanza cuando el kyuubi se arrojó hacia ella sobre la nieve. El lobo naranja abrió las mandíbulas de par en par y preparó las vigorosas patas para el salto. Sakura se mantuvo firme. Le temblaban los nervios y su instinto humano le apremiaba para echar a correr, pero el lobo que llevaba dentro esperó con frío discernimiento. El kyuubi hizo una finta hacia la izquierda, que Sakura captó inmediatamente, y se lanzó sobre la joven.

Sakura se hincó de rodillas, bajo aquel cuerpo enorme de afiladas garras, y levantó el palo. Éste se hundió en el vientre blanco del kyuubi al caer sobre la chica. El palo se partió por la mitad, con la punta profundamente clavada en el vientre de la bestia, y el lobo se retorció en el aire, golpeando con una de las patas delanteras la espalda de Sakura y clavando dos garras en la ropa, Sakura sintió como si le hubiesen dado con un martillo; cayó de bruces sobre la nieve y oyó que el kyuubi gruñía al caer sobre el vientre a pocos metros de distancia. Sakura torció el cuerpo, llenando de aire frío los pulmones, y se enfrentó a la bestia antes de que ésta pudiese saltar sobre su espalda. El lobo tuerto se había puesto en pie, con el palo tan hundido en el vientre que casi no se veía. Sakura se levantó y sintió que sangre cálida goteaba por su espalda. El kyuubi se movió hacia la derecha, colocándose entre Sakura y el palacio blanco. El palo que ahora sostenía con la mano derecha tenía unos veinte centímetros de largo, la longitud de un cuchillo de cocina. El kyuubi resopló, fintó de nuevo a un lado y a otro, cerrando el paso a Sakura para que no corriera hacia la casa.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó la muchacha hacia el palacio blanco, con la voz ahogada por la nieve que caía—. ¡Kurenai! ¡Ayud...!

La bestia se lanzó hacia adelante y Sakura dirigió el palo contra el otro ojo. Pero el kyuubi se detuvo y giró hacia un lado, levantando nieve con las patas, y el palo sólo encontró el aire vacío. El lobo torció el cuerpo, pasando alrededor del lado no protegido de Sakura, y saltó sobre ella antes de que pudiese volver a clavarle el trozo de palo.

El kyuubi chocó contra la muchacha. Sakura se imaginó el tren de mercancías, con el faro encendido, al rodar cuesta abajo por la vía. Cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, y se habría roto la espalda de no haber sido por la nieve. Se quedó sin aliento y con el cerebro aturdido por el golpe. Olió a sangre y a saliva animal. Un peso brutal le oprimió el hombro, sujetándole la mano y el palo. En la confusión que le producía el dolor, vio las fauces del kyuubi encima de ella y los colmillos que se abrían para hacer presa en su cara y arrancarla del cráneo como un trapo. Tenía atrapado el hombro y los huesos a punto de saltar de sus articulaciones. El lobo se inclinó hacia delante, tensos los músculos de los flancos, y Sakura olió la sangre de Karin en su aliento. La fiera abrió más la boca para aplastarle el cráneo.

Dos manos humanas, sujetaron las mandíbulas del kyuubi. Karin se había levantado y había saltado sobre el lomo del animal. Con el rostro contraído por un rictus de dolor, gritó:

—¡Corre! —mientras torcía la cabeza de la bestia con toda su fuerza.

El kyuubi se sacudió, pero Karin le sujetaba con firmeza. El animal cerró la boca, y los dientes se clavaron en las manos de Karin. Sin el peso en sus hombros, Sakura levantó el brazo, crujiéndole los huesos, y clavó el palo afilado en el cuello del kyuubi. Se hundió ocho centímetros antes de encontrar un obstáculo y romperse de nuevo. El lobo lanzó un aullido y se estremeció de dolor, exhalando un vaho carmesí. Sakura salió de debajo del animal, que se echó atrás y trató de sacudirse a la pelirroja de la espalda.

—¡Corre! —gritó de nuevo Karin, sujetándose con las ensangrentadas uñas.

Sakura se levantó, cubierta de nieve. Empezó a correr, y lo poco que quedaba del palo roto se le cayó de la mano. Copos de nieve giraron a su alrededor, como ángeles danzantes. Le dolían los músculos del hombro. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el kyuubi se sacudía con violento frenesí. Karin salió despedida. El lobo se aprestó para saltar sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja y acabar con ella, pero Sakura le detuvo.

—¡Eh! —gritó, y el kyuubi volvió la cabeza hacia ella, echando chispas por su único ojo.

Algo se inflamó también dentro de Sakura. Sintió como un fuego que se hubiese encendido en el fondo de su ser, y para salvar la vida de Karin —y la suya propia— tendría que sumergirse en aquellas llamas abrasadoras y agarrar lo que se hubiese forjado en ellas.

"_Lo quiero"_, pensó, y fijó en su mente la imagen de una mano que se retorcía en una garra. Creyó oír un gemido interior, como si se hubiese desatado un vendaval. Pinchazos de dolor subieron por su columna vertebral. _"Lo quiero."_ Brotó vapor de sus poros. Se estremeció, y una presión estrujó sus órganos.

El kyuubi le observaba, paralizado por la visión, con la boca todavía abierta, y presto a romper el cuello de Karin.

Sakura levantó la mano derecha. Estaba cubierta de pelos finos y rosáceos, y los dedos se habían encogido en zarpas blancas_. "Lo quiero."_ El pelaje se engrosó y extendió por su brazo. La mano izquierda estaba cambiando. Sentía como si una argolla de hierro le ciñese la cabeza, y su mandíbula inferior se alargaba con secos chasquidos. _"Lo quiero."_

Ahora no podía volver atrás, no se podía negar al cambio. Se despojó de su ropa, que cayó sobre la nieve. Apenas se había quitado las sandalias cuando sus pies y piernas empezaron a deformarse. Esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó sentada.

El kyuubi olió el aire, lanzó un gruñido y observó cómo tomaba forma aquella cosa.

El pelo se extendió sobre el pecho y los hombros de Sakura. Se entrelazó en el cuello y le cubrió la cara. Las mandíbulas y la nariz se estaban alargando en un hocico, y los colmillos surgieron violentamente, desgarrándole las encías. Músculos y huesos chasquearon y Sakura se estremeció bajo en intermitente dolor de las articulaciones. Exhaló un estridente grito de agonía en el momento en que la cola brotó desde la rabadilla. Las orejas se cubrieron también de pelo y empezaron a tomar una forma triangular. El dolor se intensificó, y entonces disminuyó rápidamente. Sakura iba a llamar a Karin para decirle que se alejase a rastras; abrió la boca y brotó de ella un estrepitoso aullido que le asustó.

Dio gracias a Dios de no poder verse, pero la impresión que se reflejó en el ojo del kyuubi fue lo bastante elocuente. Había querido el cambio, y éste se había producido. Se había transformado totalmente. Vio que el kyuubi le volvía la espalda y empezaba a inclinarse de nuevo sobre Karin, que se había desmayado y era incapaz de defenderse. Sakura saltó hacia delante, pero se le enredaron las patas de delante con las de atrás y cayó sobre el vientre. Se levantó de nuevo, vacilando como un cachorro recién nacido. Gritó al kyuubi, pero el grito no fue más que un delicado aullido que ni siquiera llamó la atención al lobo naranja. Sakura saltó torpemente sobre la nieve, perdió pie y cayó una vez más, pero entonces estaba ya junto al lobo e hizo algo sin pensarlo: abrió la boca y clavó los colmillos en la oreja del kyuubi. El animal gruñó furiosamente y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Entonces Sakura le arrancó la oreja de raíz. El kyuubi se tambaleó, aturdido por el nuevo dolor, giró enloquecido, mordiendo el aire. Sakura se volvió, casi perdiendo de nuevo el equilibrio por el impulso de la cola, y echó a correr.

Pero las patas le traicionaron. Tenía el suelo debajo de su cara y toda perspectiva le resultaba extraña. Tropezó, resbaló en la nieve sobre el vientre, se levantó y trató de huir, pero dar el ritmo adecuado a cuatro patas y balancear la cola era todavía un misterio para ella. Oyó el ronco aliento del kyuubi a sus espaldas y comprendió que estaba a punto de saltar; hizo una finta hacia la izquierda y giró hacia la derecha, perdiendo una vez más el equilibrio. El kyuubi saltó más allá de ella, levantando un cúmulo de nieve al intentar cambiar de dirección. Sakura, con los rosados pelos del lomo erizados, se levantó trabajosamente, e hizo un regate violento, con una sorprendente agilidad. Oyó el chasquido de unos colmillos al cerrarse las mandíbulas del kyuubi cerca de su flanco. A Sakura le temblaron las patas pero se volvió de cara al anaranjado animal, con la nieve girando en el aire entre los dos. El kyuubi se lanzó contra ella, exhalando vaho y sangre. Sakura se quedó plantada, con las patas entumidas y el corazón a punto de estallar. El kyuubi, esperando que la hembra de pelaje rosado hurtase el cuerpo hacia un lado o hacia el otro, se detuvo de pronto y afirmó las patas en la nieve. Sakura se incorporó entonces sobre las de atrás, como un ser humano, y saltó hacia delante.

Abrió las mandíbulas, en un movimiento instintivo, las cerró sobre el hocico del kyuubi y hundió los colmillos en la pelambre y en la carne, hasta los cartílagos y los huesos, al tiempo que levantaba la pata delantera izquierda en un furioso arco y clavaba las uñas en el ojo que le quedaba a la fiera.

Ésta aulló, cegada, y sacudió el cuerpo para quitarse de encima a la inexperta loba; pero Sakura no se soltó. El kyuubi se levantó sobre las patas de atrás, vaciló un solo instante y se dejó caer sobre Sakura. Ésta sintió que se rompía una costilla y sintió un dolor terrible, pero la nieve volvió a salvarle la espina dorsal. El kyuubi se levantó de nuevo tanto como pudo, y entonces Sakura soltó el sangrante hocico y se apartó renqueando y con el rabo entre las patas, mientras el dolor de la costilla rota le dejaba casi sin respiración.

El kyuubi daba zarpazos al aire con ciego furor. Corrió en un círculo, tratando de encontrar a Sakura, y se dio la cabeza contra el tronco de un roble. Aturdido, giró en redondo, cerrando inútilmente los colmillos. Sakura se apartó de él, dejando una buena distancia entre los dos, y se plantó cerca de Karin, encogidos los hombros para mitigar el dolor de su pecho. El kyuubi lanzó una serie de furiosos aullidos, y después volvió la cabeza a derecha e izquierda, buscando un olor con su aplastada nariz.

Una forma negra corrió sobre la nieve y se lanzó de cabeza contra el flanco del kyuubi. Las uñas de Sasuke arrancaron mechones de pelos naranjas y jirones de carne, y el kyuubi fue a parar entre una maraña de espinos. Antes de que pudiese agarrarlo, Sasuke se apartó de un salto y dio una vuelta con cautela. Una loba, de pupilas carmesí, surgió al otro lado del kyuubi, y Kurenai le clavó una zarpa en el costado. Al volverse la fiera contra ella, Kurenai se echó atrás de un salto y Sasuke hizo presa con los dientes en una pata de atrás del kyuubi. Sacudió la cabeza y la pata dio un chasquido y se rompió. El lobo naranja se tambaleó sobre tres patas. Kurenai le arrancó con los dientes la oreja que le quedaba. Saltó hacia atrás al levantar el kyuubi una zarpa, pero los movimientos de éste se estaban volviendo lentos. Dio unos pasos en una dirección, se detuvo y se volvió en dirección contraria, dejando un rastro rojo sobre la nieve.

Pero era vigoroso. Sakura observó desde lejos cómo le agotaban entre Kurenai y Sasuke, matándole de mil mordeduras y arañazos. Finalmente el kyuubi trató de huir, arrastrando la pata rota detrás de él. Pero Sasuke lo embistió por el flanco, haciéndolo caer al suelo, y le aplastó una pata de delante con las mandíbulas, mientras Kurenai le agarraba la cola. El kyuubi intentó levantarse, pero Sasuke le clavó las uñas en el vientre y se lo rasgó con una habilidad que casi resultó hermosa. El kyuubi se retorció sobre la nieve ensangrentada. Sasuke se lanzó sobre él y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello indefenso del lobo naranja. El kyuubi ya no contraatacó. Sakura vio que Sasuke tensaba los ágiles músculos; entonces soltó el cuello del monstruo y se alejó. Él y Kurenai miraron a Sakura.

De momento no comprendió por qué Sasuke no había partido el cuello del kyuubi. Pero lo entendió al ver que los dos lobos le miraban impasibles: le estaban ofreciendo la matanza.

—Vamos —dijo Karin, en un ronco murmullo. Estaba sentada, apretándose el hombro con las desgarradas manos. Y entonces Sakura, se asombró pero por otra razón; había oído la voz humana con la misma claridad de siempre—. Mátalo —le dijo Karin—. Es tuyo.

Sasuke y Kurenai esperaban, mientras seguía nevando. Sakura lo vio en sus ojos: esperaban esto de ella. Avanzó, torpemente y resbalando, y se irguió sobre el lobo derrotado.

El kyuubi tenía más de dos veces su tamaño. Era un lobo viejo; algunos de sus pelos se habían vuelto grises. Sus músculos eran fuertes, curtidos en la lucha. Levantó la cabeza, como escuchando los latidos del corazón de Sakura. Brotaba sangre de los agujeros donde habían estado los ojos, y una pata aplastada arañaba débilmente la nieve.

"_Está pidiendo la muerte_ —pensó Sakura—. _Está ahí, pidiendo que le maten._"

El kyuubi emitió un gruñido ronco, como la voz de un alma enjaulada. Sakura sintió algo que saltaba dentro de ella: no era rabia, sino compasión.

Bajó la cabeza, hundió los colmillos en el cuello de la bestia y apretó con fuerza. El kyuubi no se movió. Y entonces Sakura apoyó las patas en el cuello de la fiera y tiró hacia arriba. No conocía su propia fuerza; el cuello se abrió como un paquete de Navidad, y salió de él el brillante regalo. El kyuubi se estremeció y arañó el aire, tal vez no luchando con la muerte sino con la vida. Sakura se echó atrás, tambaleándose, con carne entre los dientes, y los ojos nublados por la impresión. Había visto cómo los otros desgarraban el cuello de la presa, pero hasta ese momento nunca había experimentado la sensación de supremo poder.

Kurenai levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y aulló. Sasuke colaboró con su voz más grave, y la música vibró sobre la nieve. A Sakura le pareció entender el tema de la canción: un enemigo había sido muerto; la manada había triunfado, y había nacido un nuevo lobo. Escupió la carne del kyuubi que tenía en la boca, pero el sabor de la sangre había inflamado sus sentidos. Todo era mucho más claro: todos los colores, todos los sonidos, todos los olores habían cobrado una intensidad que le entusiasmaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo. Se daba cuenta de que hasta el momento de su transformación había vivido sólo la sombra de una vida; ahora se sentía real, llena de fuerza, y esta forma de músculos y pelaje denso debía ser su verdadero cuerpo, no aquella pálida y débil envoltura de muchacha humana.

Estimulada por la fiebre de la sangre, también ella levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca; lo que brotó de ella tuvo más de graznido que de música, pero ya tendría tiempo de aprender a aullar. Todo el tiempo que quisiera. Y entonces terminó la canción. Las últimas notas resonaron en la lejanía, y Kurenai empezó a tomar de nuevo forma humana. Tardó tal vez cuarenta y cinco segundos en convertirse de loba de fina pelambre en mujer desnuda y de cabellos ensortijados, y después se arrodilló al lado de Karin. Sasuke se transformó también y se acercó a la pelirroja, mientras Sakura se quedó de cuatro patas.

Kurenai examinó la pierna destrozada de Karin.

—No tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Karin, con voz vacilante.

—Tranquila —le dijo Kurenai. Se le puso carne de gallina porque estaba desnuda. Tenían que llevar a Karin adentro, antes de que se helasen todos. Miró a Sakura, la loba—Transfórmate otra vez —le dijo—. Ahora, más que dientes necesitamos manos.

" _¿Transformarme otra vez?_", pensó ella. Ahora que estaba aquí, ¿tenía que volver allí?

—Ayúdame a levantarle —dijo Kurenai a Sasuke, y ambos intentaron poner a Karin en pie—. ¡Vamos, ayúdanos! —dijo a Sakura.

Pero ésta no quería cambiar. Le daba miedo volver a tener aquel cuerpo débil y lampiño. Pero tenía que hacerlo, y mientras pensaba esto sintió que empezaba el cambio de otra dirección, de loba a humana. Se dio cuenta de que el cambio empezaba siempre en la mente. Vio su piel, suave y blanca; las manos terminando en dedos en vez de zarpas, y el cuerpo tieso sobre unos largos palos. Y así empezó a ocurrir la cosa, a medida que las imágenes se sucedían en su mente, y de igual manera desaparecieron los pelos rosados, las uñas como garras y los colmillos largos. Hubo un momento de agudo dolor que hizo que se le doblasen las rodillas; la costilla rota se estaba convirtiendo en la de una chica, pero seguía estando rota, y por un momento se rozaron los bordes astillados. Sakura se sujetó el costado blanco con dedos humanos, y cuando se hubo mitigado el dolor se irguió. Le temblaban las piernas, amenazando con doblarse. Las mandíbulas recobraron su posición anterior, los últimos pelos rosáceos se encogieron en los poros, y Sakura se mantuvo en pie en medio de una niebla de vapor.

Su rostro se ruborizó como un tomate al notar que Sasuke le miraba fijamente.

Kurenai dijo:

—No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Ayúdanos!

Ella y Sasuke estaban tratando de llevar a Karin entre los dos, y Sakura se acercó dificultosamente para contribuir con sus menguadas fuerzas.

Trasladaron a Karin al palacio blanco, y por el camino Sakura recogió su vestidura y se envolvió rápidamente en ella. Las ropas de Kurenai y Sasuke estaban tiradas sobre la nieve, junto a la pared del palacio. Las dejaron allí hasta que hubieron bajado a Karin al sótano, un trayecto peligroso, y le hubieron depositado cerca del fuego. Entonces subió Kurenai a buscar las prendas. Mientras estuvo fuera, Karin abrió los sanguinolentos ojos y agarró a Sakura por la ropa y la atrajo hasta que la cara de la muchacha estuvo cerca de la suya.

—Gracias —dijo, y se soltó su mano y la pelirroja se desmayó de nuevo, lo cual fue una suerte pues su pierna estaba casi totalmente cortada.

Sakura sintió un movimiento detrás de ella. Olió el almizcleño aroma del sudor de Sasuke. Miró por encima del hombro y se encontró de cara al serio y escrutante semblante de éste. Ella se movió por reflejo pero las poderosas manos del joven le asieron por los hombros, acercándole más, sin quitarle la vista de encima, con los ojos centelleantes bajo la luz rojiza.

—Hmp… nada mal. Ya era hora de que hicieras algo —enunció, a media voz. Se acercó más y la joven sintió el acompasado vapor de su respiración.

—Sasuke... —un peculiar arrebato, aprensivo y azorado hizo presa de Sakura. La mirada de Sasuke era intimidante—. Suéltame...

Pero las manos de él no se apartaron y su rostro rozó levemente el cuello de la joven. Aspirando hondamente, cerca de la cicatriz del hombro; la marca dejada por Itachi.

—No le perteneces… —jadeó, inhalando más profundamente el aroma de Sakura—No tienes porqué…

—¡Eh, apártate de ella, Sasuke! —Kurenai entró en la cámara—. ¡Todavía es una niña!

Arrojó las ropas a Sasuke.

—No —respondió éste, mirando todavía a Sakura—. Ya no es una niña.

Se puso la camisa renuentemente, pero sin cubrirse del todo. Sakura le miró a los ojos, con el rostro aún ruborizado, los nervios a flor de piel, y desvió la mirada.

—Si tu hermano se hubiera enterado… —dijo Kurenai al muchacho.—Dudo mucho que te hubiera quedado la boca en su lugar.

Una mirada gélida pasó por los orbes ónice de Sasuke.

—Hmp, eso lo veremos.

Entonces empujó a Sakura a un lado, dirigiéndose en mustio silencio hacia la cámara iluminada por el fuego. Cuatro horas más tarde llegaron Kakashi, Ino e Itachi. Habían pensado contarles el fracaso de su búsqueda, porque el kyuubi había marcado todas las cuevas con su rastro y además el viento les había atrapado en una estrecha cornisa, donde habían tenido que pasar la noche. Tenían pensado contarles todo esto, cuando vieron al gran lobo muerto sobre la nieve manchada de sangre a todo su alrededor.

Kakashi escuchó atentamente, mientras Kurenai le contaba que Sasuke y ella habían oído aullar al kyuubi, y que al salir se había encontrado con Sakura enzarzada en singular combate. Itachi no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaron de orgullo, y desde aquel día ya no volvió a considerar a Sakura como una niña indefensa.

A la luz del fuego, Karin ofreció la pierna derecha al borde afilado de un trozo de pedernal. Los huesos estaban ya rotos, por lo que sólo restaba cortar el músculo desgarrado y unas cuantas tiras de piel. Sudando copiosamente, Karin agarró las manos de Kurenai y apretó un palo entre los dientes, mientras Kakashi hacía su trabajo. Sakura ayudó a sujetar a Karin. La pierna se desprendió y quedó sobre las piedras. La manada se sentó a su alrededor, deliberando, y un olor a sangre perfumó la estancia.

El viento había empezado a silbar de nuevo en el exterior. Otra ventisca estaba barriendo Konoha, cual tierra invernal. Kakashi encogió las rodillas hasta el mentón y dijo, a media voz:

—¿Qué es el licántropo, a los ojos de Dios?

Nadie le respondió. Nadie podía hacerlo.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura se levantó, apretando la mano sobre el costado herido, y subió la escalera hasta una cámara grande, donde dejó que el gélido el viento que entraba por las ventanas rotas menguase el escozor de su magullado costado.

El cálido aliento de Itachi le alcanzó en la nuca. Al levantar la vista, allí estaba su mirada, tan inescrutable y tan poderosa a la vez. La joven tragó saliva.

—Me supongo que no fue sólo un simple golpe. –susurró él, señalando con la mirada la mano que Sakura posaba contra su costado.

—No fue…gran cosa… —respondió Sakura, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión marcada en las facciones de Itachi.—Estoy bien.

—Lo sé. –dijo él. Un sutil gesto de aplomo que no tenía más intención que la de diluir el lánguido silencio, emergió en sus facciones. En un aire furtivo y distraído, se había llevado una mano al bolsillo de su raido pantalón; el colmillo que había pertenecido al kyuubi, ahora arrancado de tajo y con los bordes mellados pareció resplandecer bajo la mortecina luz como un trozo de piedra casi marfileña—Toma, creo que deberías quedártelo. Tú le mataste, después de todo.

Un fugaz suspiro escapó de los labios de ella, con una nubecilla provocada por su aliento en medio del álgido ambiente.

—Tal vez no debería.

—Fue el enemigo más mortífero que ha tenido la manada, conservarlo sería honrar la derrota de éste.—musitó él, con voz casi apagada por el estrépito de la ventisca— Creo, que es algo digno.

Hablaba áspero, y a Sakura le pareció oír un tono casi tan certero como el que tenia Kakashi durante sus arduas lecciones. Había razón y veracidad tenue en ello. Estuvo a punto de comentar algo, pero el resoplido de su voz se desvaneció en el todavía presente ardor de su costilla rota, dejando escapar un jadeo.

Sintió a Itachi, asirle levemente de los hombros.

—Túmbate, será mejor vendarte la herida por un par de días.

Sakura asintió casi renuente. Miró de reojo como Itachi se situaba a un lado de ella. Llevaba en una de sus manos un trapo, previamente impregnado en agua hervida; le alzó levemente la blusa y comenzó a enrollar el trapo lentamente sobre el denso moretón. El contacto de las manos de éste sobre su trémula piel pareció casi electrificarle. Sakura quería seguir hablando pero no le salían las palabras; toda su atención había quedado prendada al cálido tacto de los ásperos dedos de Itachi, pasándose con un ritmo casi hipnótico.

El silencio se tornó intenso. Expectante, y Sakura sintió el impulso de entrecerrar los ojos.  
Menos de cinco centímetros les separaban e Itachi había terminado de ponerle el vendaje y seguía sujetándole.

Calor, él sentía su calor, suave y apremiante más que aquellas noches en que ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y sintió que la cercanía de su cuerpo le hacía acelerar su propio pulso.

Ella sintió su cuerpo estremecerse levemente y el aliento de Itachi al posarse contra su cuello pareció arrancarle un entrecortado jadeo. Suspiró. No era la primera vez, y eso lo sabía; cuidaba de ella y había estado tan cerca como ahora cuando volvían de caza y él solía tumbarse a su lado para dormir en aquellas noches de crudo invierno.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Porqué siempre él? Sabía que nadie en la manada le tomaba importancia, más allá de Kakashi quien simplemente le trataba con el aplomo de un alumno más… a diferencia del resto.

_E Itachi…_

Sakura suspiró en la penumbra.

—Itachi, me preguntaba...— se detuvo, como si le diera vergüenza acabar la frase.

Suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de Itachi. Entornó la mirada hacia ella, haciendo que el visual contacto, firme e inmutable le pusiese nerviosa. Sakura se ruborizó. De repente, ya no le parecía tan buena idea preguntárselo. O quizá sí.

—Me...me preguntaba porqué…

—¿Porqué qué?

—Porque me trajiste a la manada. Porqué… tú, precisamente —balbució, incómoda. Bajó levemente la vista, eludiendo la brillante mirada de éste.—Ésa tarde, bien pudieron haberme asesinado como aquellos sujetos de Otogakure y… tú…

Se detuvo, notando que él no había despegado la mirada ni un segundo. Un tenue brillo en esta le silenció. Itachi resopló y sus labios se alzaron levemente pasivos

—No lo sé. —musitó. —Recuerdo que Kakashi había escuchado el estruendo armado por esos tipos, dirigiéndose hacia nuestro territorio… —respondió él casi en voz baja, mientras un vago torrente de recuerdos difusos pasaba por su mente. Chasqueó levemente la lengua, en actitud dubitativa—El plan original había sido que no hubiese sobrevivientes… yo debí haberte roto el cuello, pero…

—¿Pero?

Itachi bajó la mirada y la posó en las brasas.

—Yo no lo quería así. Creí que sería más justo si te incorporábamos a la manada. Ése año Chouji había enfermado y el invierno anterior, habíamos perdido a tres miembros más, por culpa de unos cazadores; y añadir una hembra más podía asegurar algo de perpetuidad en nuestra especie… —deslizó la mano sobre su suave estómago y dibujó un círculo con los dedos, pensativo.—Kakashi… la única razón por la que había accedido, era porque le recordabas demasiado a Rin, sin embargo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, y supondría que no sobrevivirías.

Sakura exhaló y escuchó a Itachi suspirar con resignación.

—¿Por eso te encargaste de mi?

Itachi asintió.

—Nadie más quería hacerlo. Te veías demasiado frágil… –gruñó él—Creo que inicialmente fue instintivo protegerte. Luego…

—Entonces, ¿Esto es algo instintivo? —murmuró, azorada.

Itachi suspiró y se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla desde arriba. El pelo le caía a ambos lados del rostro como una cortina, enmarcando una expresión sólida y serena.

—No. —susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados.—Para mí, no lo es…

Lentamente, Itachi inclinó el rostro hacia el suyo, dándole tiempo a apartarle si lo deseaba. Sakura no lo hizo. Ella exhaló, sintiendo el envolvente calor de él, escuchando el fuerte latido de su corazón resonando como una suave y acompasada melodía.

Itachi acercó el borde de sus labios, presionándolos suavemente con los de ella. No había una imposición opresiva, tan sólo una tranquilizadora caricia. Soltó sus manos, deslizando las suyas por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, estremeciéndose al sentirla tan cerca.

Su cuerpo, frágil y vulnerable, sus latidos. Su esencia…

_Su Sakura…_

Mientras la nieve cubría de blanco aquel falleciente invierno de muerte, apartando su ominosa sombra de sangre y devastación; y trayendo consigo algo más fuerte e insoldable que el primer deshielo de marzo: la promesa de un futuro inequívoco y tangible.

Una promesa de vida.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: CÁLIDA BRISA DE PRIMAVERA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Y... bueno menudo cierre que le dejo al capítulo lo sé, ejem... pero os aseguro que no hubo "lemon" implicado, eso me lo reservo, para el siguiente capítulo. Ya acercados los puntos equidistantes con estos dos, y con la amenaza del Kyuubi fuera de terreno... es momento de comenzar a plantearse el otro punto en la trama:**_

_**La sobrevivencia de la manada.**_

_**Y con esto todo lo que implica, tal vez... un nuevo miembro, posiblemente el primer cachorro que sobreviva... quien sabe, ya veremos lo que resulta de esto. Jejeje.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias a todos y todas los que leen, comentan y sacan sus propias conclusiones, eso para un autor es sumamente emocionante, a mi en lo personal me agrada que cuestionen la trama, deja mucho de ver lo que uno como escritor logra.**_

_**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o crítica, al apartado de reviews es siempre bien recibida!**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, y como ya he dicho, tendrá lemon, asi que preparaos...**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	12. Cálida Brisa de Primavera

_Saludines! bueno una disculpita por la tardanza, lo ke pasó es que anduve "limpiando" mi laptop y remasterizandole el software... pero bueno, aqui estamos de vuelta!_

_Antes que nada, ok, este es un capítulo **corto, y lleno de lemon** que tenía que dejar asi de "corto y lleno de lemon" para compensar a mis lectoras fanáticas del ItaSaku, ejem... (y mi pequeña fangirl interna que me suplicaba a gritos que dejase asi el capitulo), ya cuestiones de la trama como lo es la contraparte de los cazadores... me las solventaré en el siguiente capítulo y de ahi en adelante._

_Nuevamente, os deseo una cómoda lectura. _

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**CÁLIDA BRISA DE PRIMAVERA**

Una mañana de marzo, cuando Sakura tenía diecinueve años y el sol calentaba la tierra y el bosque era verde y fresco como un sueño de juventud, una loba de pelambre rosáceo oscuro salió corriendo.

Ahora conocía los trucos: Itachi se los había enseñado. Se impulsaba el cuerpo con las patas de atrás, se frenaba y se giraba con las de delante. Uno debía estar siempre al tanto de la superficie en que apoyaba las patas: tierra blanda, barro, piedras, arena. Cada una de estas cosas requería un tacto diferente, tensiones diferentes del cuerpo. A veces se mantenían los músculos tirantes como muelles nuevos; a veces relajados como viejas cintas de goma. Pero —y esto era una cosa muy importante, había dicho gravemente Itachi— uno debía permanecer constantemente "alerta". Esta palabra la empleaba Itachi muchas veces, clavándola en la mente impaciente de Sakura como una garra. "Alerta." Del propio cuerpo, del ruido sordo de los pulmones, del bombeo de la sangre, del movimiento de los músculos y los tendones, y del ritmo de las cuatro patas. Del sol en el cielo y de la dirección seguida por uno. Del entorno y de la manera de volver a casa. No sólo del mundo que se tiene delante sino también de lo que ocurre a la derecha, a la izquierda, detrás, arriba y abajo. Del olor dejado por animales pequeños, y del ruido de otros animales que huyen del olor de uno. Alerta de todas estas cosas y de muchas más.

Sakura nunca había pensado que ser lobo costase tanto trabajo.

Pero se estaba convirtiendo en una segunda naturaleza. El dolor de la transformación había disminuido, aunque Itachi le había dicho que nunca desaparecería del todo. El dolor, tal como Sakura lo entendía, era un hecho inherente a la vida. Y en todo caso el dolor del cambio palidecía ante el exuberante y total entusiasmo que sentía cuando su cuerpo saltaba a cuatro patas en el bosque, con los músculos tensos bajo la piel y una sensación de poder que rebasaba cuanto había conocido.

Para inicios de febrero ya tenía la complexión y alzada de una loba adulta; flancos más curveados que los de Karin, zarpas más ágiles que las de Kurenai y un pelaje más denso y suave que el de Ino. Una suave curvatura en el lomo indicaba que era una hembra joven en plena edad reproductiva.

En estos tórridos días de primavera, Sakura pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como loba, sintiéndose desnuda y pálida como un gusano cuando llevaba su piel humana. Dormía muy poco; cada día y cada noche brindaban nuevas exploraciones, nuevas cosas que ver con unos ojos a los que nada pasaba inadvertido. Objetos que habían sido prácticamente familiares para su visión humana eran una revelación a su mirada lobuna: la lluvia tenía brillantes colores; el rastro dejado por los pequeños animales en la alta hierba estaba perfilado por el débil azul del calor corporal; el propio viento parecía ser una cosa viva y compleja que traía noticias de otras vidas y muertes de todo el bosque.

Y la Luna. ¡Oh, la Luna!

Los ojos del lobo la veían de un modo diferente. Un siempre fascinador agujero de plata en la noche, a veces orlado de brillante azul, a veces de rojo, a veces de un color indescriptible. La luz de la luna caía en venablos de plata, iluminando el bosque como una catedral. Era el resplandor más bello que jamás había visto Sakura, y bajo aquella imponente belleza, la manada —incluso Karin, con sus tres patas— se reunía sobre altas rocas y aullaban. Sus canciones eran himnos en los que se mezclaban la alegría y la tristeza: "Estamos vivos —decían—, y deseamos vivir para siempre".

Pero la vida es una cosa pasajera, como el paso de la Luna a través del cielo, y todos los ojos de los lobos y de los humanos deben oscurecerse y cerrarse.

"Pero nosotros cantaremos mientras haya una luz como ésta."

Sakura corría, por la emoción de la carrera. A veces, cuando recobraba la forma humana después de haber pasado horas a cuatro patas, le costaba mantener el equilibrio sobre dos piernas. Eran como unos palos débiles y blancos, y no se podía correr con ellas lo bastante aprisa. La velocidad entusiasmaba a Sakura, la capacidad de movimiento, de torcer a derecha e izquierda y de tener una cola que actuaba como un timón, conservando el equilibrio en las vueltas.

Kakashi le había reprendido, diciendo que se embelesaba demasiado con su cuerpo de loba y descuidaba sus estudios. No era sólo el cambio de forma lo que hacía el milagro, decía Kakashi; era el cerebro que había dentro de la cabeza del lobo lo que permitía seguir el rastro de un ciervo herido y recordar cuestiones científicas y racionales al mismo tiempo.

Sakura cruzó como un rayo la maleza y encontró una charca en una hondonada festoneada de rocas. La fragancia del agua fresca en un día tan cálido y polvoriento era un perfume irresistible. Aún había algunas cosas que una chica humana podía hacer mejor que una loba, y una de ellas era nadar. Se revolcó sobre la suave hierba, porque encontraba gran placer en ello. Después se tumbó de lado, jadeando, y dejó que el cambio se apoderase de ella.

Cómo se producía exactamente esto, seguía siendo un misterio: empezaba imaginándose que era una chica, de la misma manera que se imaginaba que era una loba cuando quería cambiar en la otra dirección. Cuanto más completo y detallado se veía con los ojos de la mente, más rápido y más suave era el cambio. Era una cuestión de concentración, de adiestramiento de la mente. Desde luego, había problemas; a veces un brazo o una pierna se negaban a obedecer. Todo esto divertía mucho a los otros miembros de la manada, pero molestaba considerablemente a Sakura. No obstante, iba mejorando con la práctica. Como decía Kakashi, Roma no se construyó en un día.

Sakura saltó al agua, y ésta se cerró sobre su cabeza. La sacó chorreando, y entonces arqueó el blanco cuerpo y se sumergió hasta lo más hondo. Al bracear sobre el fondo rocoso, recordó cómo y cuándo había aprendido a nadar: de pequeña, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, en una piscina grande y cubierta de Konohagakure.

¿Había sido realmente ella? ¿Una niña mimada y tímida, que usaba vestidos de telas caras y recibía lecciones de piano?

¿Era ella aquella chiquilla de dieciséis, que había estado comprometida con un adinerado desconocido sólo para preservar el renombre del apellido Haruno?

No, ya no. A Sakura esto le parecía ahora un mundo extraño, y todas las personas que habían habitado en él casi se habían desvanecido en su memoria. Nada era real, salvo esta vida y el bosque.

Emergió del agua, y al sacudirla de los rosados cabellos oyó los pasos de él.

Miró sorprendida a su alrededor y lo vio sentado en una roca, con los largos cabellos cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros como una marea negra y profunda. Itachi estaba tan desnudo como ella, pero su cuerpo era infinitamente más interesante.

—Vaya… así que aquí estabas —dijo, con una adusta media sonrisa que no hizo más que ruborizar a Sakura más de lo que ya estaba—…_Sakura-chan_

Sakura se sumergió en el agua, dejando visible sólo desde el mentón hacia arriba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, tú?

—Nadar —respondió ella—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece una tontería. Fresco, pero tonto.

Sakura pensó que él no sabía nadar o más bien no tenía ni la menor intensión de mojarse. ¿Le había seguido desde el palacio blanco?

—Se está fresco —dijo ella—. Especialmente después de haber corrido.

Sabía que Itachi había corrido también; tenía el marcado cuerpo humedecido por una fina capa de sudor. Itachi se inclinó desenfadadamente sobre la roca, alargó un brazo y metió una mano en el agua. Se la llevó a la boca y la lamió como un animal.

—Oh, sí —dijo, y le sonrió—. Está fresca, ¿verdad?

Sakura empezaba a sentir mucho más calor; un incipiente burbujeo en el estómago y una ardiente humedad cernirse en su bajo vientre… justamente entre sus piernas. Se alejó nadando de él, pero la charca era pequeña. Nadó en círculos, simulando no darse cuenta de que Itachi se había tendido contra la roca y ofrecido su cuerpo al sol. Y desde luego a su mirada.

Sakura volvió la cara.

¿Qué le sucedía? Desde aquel invierno, en que Itachi no había hecho más que haberle besado esa helada noche y se había tumbado junto a ella para transmitirle calor, la compañía de aquel se había tornado casi efusiva. Y ella así lo había permitido. Se habían vuelto compañeros de caza, compartían el mismo lecho, salían juntos aun en las cacerías en manada… e Itachi cuidaba de ella constantemente.

Y esto tenía consecuencias. Últimamente, durante la primavera, y ahora, en verano, Sakura había empezado a pensar mucho en Itachi. En sus brillantes y atentos ojos, sus fuertes brazos y su curtido torso cuando tenía forma humana; en su pelambre negra, su vigoroso lomo y su orgullosa cola cuando era un lobo.

El misterio de su atrayente aroma varonil y salvaje le atraía. Había tenido sueños; no, no, aquéllos eran sueños indecentes.

—Cuando salgas —dijo Itachi. Su voz era suave; había algo dúctil en ella—, te secaré.

Ella nadó un poco más deprisa. Tal vez para que los músculos de la espalda se pusiesen tensos, o tal vez no. Un torrente cálido parecía concentrarse más en su bajo vientre, casi tan cálido como el sol que caía a plomo sobre Itachi. Sakura siguió nadando, mientras él tomaba el sol y esperaba.

Pensó que podía estar en la charca hasta que él se cansase y se marchase a casa. Ino decía que Itachi era una bestia. Pero cuando Sakura empezó a nadar más despacio y a latirle el corazón con una pasión desconocida, comprendió que su hora con Itachi llegaría pronto, tal vez ahora mismo. Él la deseaba, deseaba lo que ella podía darle. Y Sakura sentía curiosidad; había lecciones que esos empolvados libros no le podían dar.

Itachi estaba esperando, y el sol era cálido. Su resplandor en el agua le mareaba. Nadó dos círculos más, dando vueltas a la situación en su cabeza. Una parte vital de su ser había tomado ya la decisión.

Salió del agua, sintiendo una mezcla de deseo y de miedo, al observar cómo se levantaba Itachi, irguiéndose sin sentir el menor pudor ni un ápice de vergüenza al constatar que ella le miraba. Bajó de la peña y Sakura se quedó allí, en la hierba, esperándole.

Itachi le cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia una sombra. Sakura se tendió allí, en un lecho de musgo e Itachi se arrodilló a su lado. Itachi era atractivo, aunque Sakura pudo ver, desde tan cerca, que se habían acentuado las ojeras bajo los ojos y de las melladuras en su musculosa fisionomía. La vida de los lobos era dura, e Itachi ya no era un adolescente. Pero sus ojos ónice y su marcado cuerpo prometían goces mayores de los que Sakura había soñado. Itachi se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios contra los de ella. Sakura tenía mucho que aprender sobre el arte de amar; había empezado su primera lección.

Itachi cumplió su promesa de secarle, empleando la lengua. Empezó en el sur y fue subiendo lentamente hacia el norte, enjugándole las piernas, lamiendo el agua que goteaba en la temblorosa piel de Sakura Haruno.

Llegó al congestionado centro y allí hizo gala de su verdadera calidad animal: la afición a la carne fresca. Itachi le envolvió, mientras Sakura gemía y hundía los dedos en su negra cabellera. También como un animal, gustaba él de emplear los dientes, y así le mordió arriba y abajo cuando Sakura aumentó rápidamente la presión. Oía un zumbido en su cabeza, y unas rayas luminosas saltaron a través de su cerebro como relámpagos de verano. La cálida boca de Itachi le sujetaba, apretándole el clítoris con la lengua, y Sakura sentía convulsiones en todo el cuerpo, un movimiento que no podía controlar, y sus músculos se contrajeron como si fuesen a rasgarle la piel. Los relámpagos fulguraban en su cerebro, inflamándole los nervios. Y ante su primer orgasmo, Sakura gimió, pero con un gemido bestial.

Itachi le soltó, observando cómo brotaba el cálido fluido del cuerpo de Sakura. Ésta se estremeció por segunda vez y experimentó otra cálida explosión. Itachi sonrió, orgulloso de su poder sobre aquella carne joven. Después, cuando la respiración de Sakura empezó a recobrar el ritmo, Itachi continuó deslizando la lengua sobre el estómago, yendo lentamente hacia arriba hasta detenerse en sus pechos. Trazó un camino de saliva hasta su pezón derecho y comenzó a lamerlo, mientras su mano asió el otro, trazando círculos y más círculos sobre la piel de Sakura, haciendo que se le pusiese la carne de gallina. Ésta empezó a animarse de nuevo, y cuando su mente empezó a despejarse del delirio inicial, se dio cuenta de que tenía que aprender más de lo que nunca hubiera podido leer en aquellos libros.

Sus bocas se encontraron y permanecieron unidas. Itachi le mordía la lengua y los labios. Luego le cogió las manos y las llevó a su miembro, duro y erecto como una roca. No se separó de ella, mientras las manos de Sakura, temblorosas recorrían la tibia piel de él en dos lentas direcciones; arriba y abajo.

Itachi se separó, jadeando, y entonces la sujetó por las caderas, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él.

Un dolor fugaz, casi como un escozor se apoderó de Sakura, mientras el endurecido pene de Itachi se abría paso entre los virginales pliegues de la joven. Un tenue hilillo de sangre cruzó por el dorso interno de su muslo. Gimió, con el vago dolor cediendo poco a poco, mientras Itachi le levantaba lentamente para volver a introducirse con más premura y calma.

Quedaron unidos en un apretón húmedo, cálido y pulsátil y el dolor producido por la ruptura del himen cedió. Las caderas de Sakura iniciaron un ritmo lento que adquirió gradualmente más poder e intensidad, mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho a los ojos y a su cara y sus pechos brillaban sudorosos. Sakura aprendía deprisa; Itachi profundizó más en ella, siguiendo sus movimientos, y cuando los suyos se hicieron más rudos y apremiantes, Itachi echó la cabeza atrás y jadeó ansioso.

Sakura sintió que se estremecía, que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba suavemente. Y él le apretaba los muslos, mientras ella movía las caderas en apretados y duros círculos,. Entonces Sakura se vio acometida de nuevo por aquella convulsión incontrolable. Cuando sus músculos se contrajeron y la sangre se precipitó a lo largo de sus venas, un caudal de sus fluidos se vertieron sobre el erecto miembro de Itachi, lubricándole más y haciendo más dúctiles sus embestidas. Sakura se sentía tensa, con los huesos estremecidos por un calor húmedo. El cielo habría podido derrumbarse sobre ellos como un cristal azul, y no le habría importado. Vagaba por un terreno desconocido, pero de una cosa estaba segura: le gustaba, le gustaba mucho aquel lugar. Y quería volver a él en cuanto pudiese preparar el viaje.

Volvió a estar dispuesta antes de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Itachi y ella rodaron cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el lecho de musgo, fuera de la sombra y bajo la luz del sol. Ahora Sakura estaba debajo de él, con las piernas cruzadas sobre sus caderas, y exhaló al ver la ansiedad con que Itachi la penetraba de nuevo. Esto era mejor que nadar. El sol caía a plomo sobre ellos, humedeciendo su carne con su calor y juntándolos todavía más. Esto borró también los últimos vestigios de timidez de Sakura, que correspondió con fuerza constante a los embates de él. Itachi comenzó a moverse más y más fuerte, y buscando su lengua con la boca, y arqueando la espalda cuando Sakura alzó levemente las caderas, haciendo más profunda su embestida.

Al moverse de nuevo sus cuerpos a través de la tensión, hacia el desahogo, la cosa ocurrió sin previo aviso. Unos pelos negros cubrieron el vientre, los muslos y los brazos de Itachi. Éste jadeó, con los ojos deslumbrantes de placer, y Sakura percibió su olor salvaje y penetrante. Aquel olor despertó al lobo que llevaba dentro, y unos pelos rosáceos se extendieron sobre su espalda. Itachi se contorsionó y empezó a cambiar: se le alargaron los apretados dientes y su sudoroso semblante adquirió otra forma. Sakura, sin dejar de abrazarlo, se entregó también al cambio, y brotaron pelos de sus hombros, brazos, nalgas y piernas.

Sus cuerpos se retorcieron en una mezcla de pasión y dolor, y se volvieron y giraron de manera que el que se estaba convirtiendo en lobo negro quedó montado desde atrás sobre la emergente loba de pelambre rosada. Y un momento antes de que el cambio fuese completo, Itachi se estremeció al verter su semen en Sakura. El placer fue abrumador, y él echó la cabeza atrás y aulló. Sakura se unió a su canción y sus voces se combinaron armónicamente, para separarse y combinarse de nuevo: otra manera de hacer el amor.

Itachi se separó de ella. Todavía la deseaba, pero los testículos cubiertos de pelos negros estaban agotados. Rodó sobre la hierba y después se levantó de un salto y corrió en círculos, tratando de morderse la cola. Sakura quiso correr también, pero las patas no le obedecieron y se quedó tumbada al sol, con la lengua colgando. Itachi le hocicó, le hizo dar la vuelta y le lamió el cuello.

Sakura, con ojos soñolientos, le agradeció el cumplido y pensó que nunca volvería a haber un día como aquél.

Cuando empezó a ponerse el sol y a enrojecer el cielo, Itachi captó el olor de un conejo en la brisa.

Los dos empezaron a seguirle la pista, corriendo a través del bosque para ver quién lo encontraba primero, y al correr saltaban uno por encima del otro, felices como los mejores amantes del mundo.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: SANGRE NUEVA**_

_**N/A: Bueno, un poco de respiro en la trama, más que nada lo dejé así por eso (y reitero, mi fangirl interna es exigente y exige "sacrificios", jejeje) Si, tal vez pueda que esté centrificandome un poco la trama con Sakura pero esa era la intencion inicial... hasta que llegue a la contraparte de la trama y eso se vendra pronto y con muuuchas consecuencias: yt hablo de Naruto.**_

_**Ya, aun quedan dos capítulos de "paz" por decirlo de un modo, ya luego, me veré en la necesidad de mezclarlo más (trama y subtrama tomarán una sóla recta) y con eso culminar la primer temporada... pero bueno, que aun queda camino para rato.**_

_**Para los que me preguntan por mis otros fanfics (Being Human y Se Solicitan Hijos) ando a pasos cortos porque son tramas más elaboradas y pues estoy atendiendo ésta por la razón de que ya estaba publicada y pues esta version en la revisada y corregida, asi que no me tomará mucho. Es como la "Director´s Cut Edition" jejeje**_

_**Bueno, nuevamente, se les agradece por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega**_


	13. Sangre Nueva

**Saludines público lector! una disculpa por la demora, he andado saturada de trabajo (para los que me siguen den DEVIANTART, he andado sin descanso con el doujinshi de "El vuelo de la Cigüeña") y apenas me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones, jejeje, pero no iba a irme sin dejarles el capítulo! **

**ok... fuera rollos y... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
SANGRE NUEVA**

Fue un tiempo dorado al pasar la primavera y llegar el verano, y la continuada aventura amorosa de Itachi y Sakura pareció no pasar inadvertida ante el vigilante ojo del alfa de la manada, sin embargo, Kakashi simplemente se limitó a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y que la naturaleza se encargase del resto si es que tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando los días se acortaron y aparecieron las densas lluvias, Kakashi exigió cada vez más tiempo a Sakura. Las lecciones habían avanzado y ahora comprendían materias superiores; Sakura se sorprendió al comprobar que su mente ansiaba el conocimiento tanto como su cuerpo ansiaba a Itachi. Se había abierto una doble puerta: una a los misterios del sexo y otra a las cuestiones de la vida. Sakura permanecía sentada, sin protestar, mientras Kakashi le incitaba a pensar; y no sólo a pensar sino también a establecer un criterio propio sobre las cosas. En sus comentarios sobre religión, Kakashi formulaba una pregunta que no tenía respuesta: "¿Qué es el licántropo a los ojos de Dios? ¿Un animal maldito o un hijo del milagro?"

El resto del verano fue extraño: unos pocos meses relativamente suaves, en los que hubo tres lloviznas densas y la caza fue casi siempre fácil.

Al caer el mes de junio la manada se consideró afortunada. Una tórrida mañana, Kurenai trajo noticias: dos viajeros, un hombre y una mujer, pasaban en un carro por la carretera del bosque. La carne del caballo sería buena para comerla, y los viajeros podrían entrar a formar parte de la manada.

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo; ahora la manada sólo se componía de siete miembros y no le vendría mal un poco de sangre nueva.

La cosa se hizo con precisión militar. Itachi y Sakura acecharon el carro desde ambos lados de la carretera, mientras Kurenai e Ino les seguían y Kakashi se adelantaba para elegir el lugar de la emboscada, con Sasuke como refuerzo a los flancos. La fuerte voz de Kakashi dio la señal cuando el carro pasó por debajo de las copas de unos apretados pinos. Itachi y Sakura atacaron simultáneamente desde ambos lados, saltando de entre la maleza, Kurenai lo hizo en la retaguardia e Ino desde el flanco izquierdo. Sasuke se había adelantado, saliendo de su escondite, haciendo que el caballo relinchase y se encabritase.

Sakura vio pánico en las caras de los viajeros; el hombre era mayor y de apariencia frágil, y la mujer llevaba el vestido de arpillera propio de las campesinas. Itachi fue por el hombre, mordiéndole en el antebrazo y haciéndole caer del carro. Sakura iba a morder a la mujer en un hombro, como le había indicado Kurenai, pero se detuvo, mostrando los dientes que goteaban saliva.

Recordó su propia angustia y le repugnó la idea de someter a otro ser humano al mismo tormento. La mujer chilló, tapándose la boca con las manos, y entonces Ino saltó sobre el carro, hundió los colmillos en el hombro de la mujer y la hizo caer al suelo. Sasuke se lanzó al cuello del caballo y quedó colgando de él cuando echó a correr. El animal no llegó muy lejos antes de que Kakashi saltase a su derecha y le hiciese caer. A causa del imprevisto provocado por Sasuke, ambos lobos salieron del encuentro llenos de rascaduras y de dolorosos morados. Kakashi le reprendió pero el ufano Uchiha simplemente se había escaqueado, largándose, enfurruñado y molesto.

En las profundidades del palacio blanco, el hombre murió durante el ritual. La mujer sobrevivió, al menos corporalmente; pero no así su mente. Pasaba todo el tiempo acurrucada en un rincón, de espaldas a la pared, sollozando y rezando. Nadie podía arrancarle palabras que tuviesen sentido, y ni siquiera hacerle decir su nombre o su lugar de procedencia. Rezaba día y noche pidiendo la muerte, hasta que Kakashi accedió al fin a su ruego y la sacó de su aflicción.

El fuego de esa noche se había consumido, pero los humeantes rescoldos aún arrojaban la suficiente claridad como para que pudieran intuirse en el silencio. Aquel día, los miembros de la manada apenas hablaron.

Una palabra se repetía constantemente en la mente de Sakura:

"_Monstruo"._

—**0—**

El área de entrenamiento se encontraba en el último piso de la morada de Jiraiya, en aquel páramo alejado de la civilización de Konohagakure, al área norte. La enorme habitación era un antiguo ático reconvertido. A diferencia de la opulenta decoración que predominaba en el resto de la casona, la zona de entrenamiento, dedicada en exclusiva a las artes de la guerra, tenía un aspecto casi espartano. Sobre las gruesas paredes de piedra se apoyaban numerosos armeros que mostraban exóticas armas blancas y de fuego. La plata brillaba en todos los filos y todas las superficies.

Aparte de sus aposentos privados, este ático bien armado era uno de los pocos lugares de la mansión en los que Naruto se sentía verdaderamente a gusto. Era un lugar para los guerreros.

—Voy a tener que hacer algunas pruebas, eso está claro –dijo Asuma, que sostenía un trozo amorfo de piel con unos fórceps.

Una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad iluminaba las agudas e inteligentes facciones del comandante y maestro armero. Bajo la mortecina luz de la lámpara de examinación, Naruto apenas pudo ver que se trataba de un pedazo de piel cubierta de encrespados pelos naranja oscuro.

—Eso… ¿es…?

—El Kyuubi… —Asintió Asuma.—…o _era_, mejor dicho. Y no es más que un despojo de piel. El cuerpo ni siquiera fue encontrado.

—¿Entonces no están seguros, Asuma-sensei? Bien podría pertenecer a un lobo ordinario o…

—O algo se nos adelantó y lo remató. –musitó. No había duda o divagación en aquello. Eso era una completa afirmación. Tomó una pinza y extrajo minuciosamente un corte mellado en la superficie de la dermis, aun con unos exiguos pelillos cortos y decolorados—. Definitivamente esto era de la bestia, la incógnita es _qué_… o _quién_ lo mató.

Naruto se encogió para sus adentros al recordar la desgarradora muerte de Raido. Aún podía ver cómo brotaba la sangre de su cuello destrozado. Mutilado por las garras de Zabuza. El kyuubi debería ser posiblemente más letal de lo que Zabuza fue; y Naruto sabía el alcance que una de esas bestias podría tener.

_¿Un depredador letal, acechado y masacrado por otro depredador de mismo o mayor tamaño? … ¡Imposible! _

Ebisu, por su parte, no podía haberse mostrado menos interesado o impresionado.

—¿Pretendes que crea que un simple animal pudo haber aniquilado por completo a un depredador sobrenatural de ése tamaño? Ni siquiera un solo cazador pudo haberlo hecho, por más experimentado que fuese.

Con aire levemente distraído, estaba de pie junto a la mesa de trabajo con Asuma y Naruto. Como de costumbre, su actitud aburrida molestaba a Naruto, además de que el regente Ebisu carecía de toda paciencia para cualquier cosa que interfiriera en sus hedonísticos entretenimientos, y eso incluía evidentemente a esta improvisada reunión.

—No, apuesto a que alguien más le seguía la pista. Este fragmento de… piel, seguramente pertenece a una de las zarpas. Kotetsu lo confiscó a uno de esos tramperos de poca monta que no suelen sobrepasar la frontera del bosque con la aldea. –replicó Asuma en respuesta al sarcástico comentario de Ebisu. Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza—. Posiblemente encontró también parte del cuerpo… es una posibilidad alejada pero es de considerarse. Sin embargo esto es todo lo que tenemos.

La impaciencia de Naruto iba rápidamente en aumento.

—Siento que estamos confiándonos demasiado –declaró. No quería perder la perspectiva— Deberíamos reunir a los demás y regresar en mayor número al bosque.

Ni siquiera era medianoche. Quedaban horas de sobra antes de que llegara el amanecer.

—Imposible –dijo Ebisu sin titubeos—. En este momento es imposible. Y más para llevar a cabo una incursión suicida—Sacudió la cabeza como si la mera idea fuera un completo absurdo—. Además no podemos tomar semejante misión en nuestras manos sin el consentimiento de Sandaime-sama y Jiraiya.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Suicida? Usted mismo ha visto lo que esas bestias ocasionaron en Kirigakure… lo de Zabusa… ¡y los aldeanos extraviados el mes pasado en el bosque! ¡Teuchi-_ojisan_ y Ayame-_neechan_! ¡Yo les conocía!

—Tú no tienes mando aquí, muchacho. No iremos a ningún sitio sin la autorización del Hokage, mínimo. –lo interrumpió Ebisu. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiándolo a contradecirlo.

Naruto aspiró hondo para contener su temperamento. Le gustara o no, Jiraya había puesto a Ebisu al mando mientras él se incursionaba a Amegakure, en busca de los refuerzos de los que Naruto conocía vagamente como la Orden de la Nube Roja.

—Como usted diga, Ebisu-san—musitó Naruto en cuanto estuvo un poco más calmado—Sin embargo siento que estamos perdiendo tiempo… hay algo en ese bosque, y eso es lo que acabó con el kyuubi, nuestro deber es exterminarlo, como la criatura de Kirigakure… podría haber docenas, quién sabe, puede que hasta centenares.

Un completo silencio respondió a la ominosa afirmación de Naruto. Ebisu pareció incómodo por un instante pero a continuación adoptó un aire de divertida incredulidad.

—Los hemos llevado al borde de la extinción—dijo sencillamente. Una sonrisa condescendiente se dibujó en sus facciones.

Hasta Asuma parecía poner en duda la afirmación de Naruto.

—Ebisu-san tiene razón –le aseguró— Hace siglos que no existe una manada de esa magnitud... desde los tiempos de Madara Uchiha.

O _eso hemos creído hasta ahora, _pensó Naruto con un presentimiento siniestro.

—Lo sé, Asuma-san.—Naruto no podía culparlo por su escepticismo—. Pero preferiría que me demostraras que estoy equivocado comprobándolo.

Asuma comprendió lo que quería decir y asintió. Se volvió hacia Ebisu en busca del permiso del regente. Éste, por su parte, lanzó una mirada impaciente a su reloj. Exhaló un suspiro de exasperación.

—Muy bien –accedió—Que tus hombres refuercen la seguridad en la mansión. Ordenaré a Izumo que reúna un equipo de búsqueda.

—Quiero dirigir el equipo en persona—declaró el joven rubio.

—De eso nada —dijo Ebisu—. Izumo se encargará.

Naruto se volvió hacia Asuma con la esperanza de que el veterano comandante insistiera en que el aprendiz de Jiraiya se hiciera cargo de la investigación pero Asuma no quiso desafiar la orden del regente.

_Debe de pensar que no merece la pena presentar batalla por esto, _comprendió Naruto, decepcionado por la falta de fe de Asuma en sus instintos.

Acaso envalentonado por el silencio de Asuma, Ebisu no pudo evitar mofarse un poco.

—Puede que hasta centenares –lo imitó mientras sacudía la cabeza de la manera más condescendiente posible.

Naruto se mantuvo firme.

—Jiraiya-sama me hubiera creído —anunció con tono helado, antes de darle la espalda a Ebisu y salir dando un portazo.

—**0—**

Durante la semana consiguiente, el calor del bosque se volvió tórrido y vaporoso; y Sakura presentía que aquello podía deberse a la cálida estación. Casi al caer de las últimas semanas de agosto, un sopor continuo aquejó a Sakura; se sentía cansada, algo anormal ya que solía despertarse antes del mediodía luego de un buen sueño. Y no sentía que nada hubiera interrumpido el suyo, ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo. Aquello le estaba sucediendo últimamente, el sentirse agotada de la nada, la necesidad de recostarse a cada momento. Era como si su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos.

Habían habido muchas ocasiones en las que había despertado para encontrarse con el rostro pasivo de Itachi, quien acudía a despertarla.

Mientras lavaba su rostro, uno de los enmohecidos ventanales a su derecha se abrió violentamente y la brisa húmeda penetró, recordándole que el verano estaba en pleno apogeo. Se estaba acercando una tormenta; la manada podía olería. Pero ésa sería la noche del último tren del verano, que se dirigía hacia el este para quedar encerrado hasta la próxima estación.

El año pasado Sakura había corrido con Itachi, sin mucho entusiasmo. Nunca le había importado realmente la rapidez con que pudiese transformarse. Sabía que era bastante rápida, pero Itachi le aventajaba siempre. En realidad Sakura no corría con el mismo ímpetu que él; sólo estiraba las piernas. La locomotora le envolvía siempre en un torbellino de humo negro y acre, y las pavesas le quemaban la piel. Y aquellas noches, cuando el tren había desaparecido dentro del túnel y esperaba a que Itachi regresase a su lado, Sakura se sentaba entre la hierba y pensaba que si quería podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Tal vez.

Y su mente, aplicando lo aprendido en las lecciones matemáticas de Kakashi, calculó las cuestiones: tendría que hacer una arrancada veloz con cinco o seis segundos de ventaja y mantener el ritmo gradualmente incrementándolo; lo más difícil era mantener el trote a pie al cambiar los brazos y las piernas. La manera en que el cuerpo torcía la columna vertebral perjudicaba el equilibrio. Y los nervios y las articulaciones se contraían continuamente, y si uno tropezaba con sus patas, podía chocar contra el lado del tren y ocurrir cosas terribles. No, no valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Y ella se marchaba siempre de allí diciendo a Itachi que no volvería. Pero sabía que no era verdad. La idea de la velocidad, de ponerse a prueba contra la fiera que estaba venciendo a Itachi, le atraía irremisiblemente. Y siguió corriendo junto a él, yendo tan rápido como podía. Más y más deprisa; pero todavía sin adelantarle. Su equilibrio no era lo bastante bueno, y se caía cada vez que trataba de transformarse mientras corría. Itachi había dicho que era una cuestión de coordinación, de mantenerse en pie hasta que las patas de delante podían bajarse e igualar la velocidad de las de atrás.

Y aun así, Sakura seguía probando, y seguía cayendo.

Tanto Itachi como Sakura habían llegado a considerar el tren como una cosa viva, al correr noche tras noche a lo largo de la vía, empezando en forma humana y tratando de pasar como lobos por delante de él antes de que entrase en el túnel.

Ambos adquirían rapidez, pero parecía que el tren era también cada vez más veloz. Posiblemente el maquinista era nuevo, había dicho Itachi; posiblemente un hombre que no se sabía para qué servían los frenos. Sakura estaba de acuerdo.

Todas las noches, el tren salía ahora del túnel del oeste como un demonio encaminándose al infierno, corriendo para llegar a casa antes de que las luces del amanecer convirtiesen su corazón en hierro.

Dos veces había terminado Itachi de transformarse y a punto estuvo de dar el salto que le haría cruzar el rayo luminoso del ojo ciclópeo del tren; pero éste había adquirido velocidad, lanzando humo negro y una lluvia de pavesas, y el muchacho había renunciado en el último segundo. El farolillo rojo del último vagón del tren había oscilado como en son de burla, y su luz se había reflejado en los ojos de Itachi hasta desvanecerse en el interior del largo túnel.

Mientras los pinos y los robles se balanceaban a ambos lados de la hondonada y todo el mundo parecía estar en tumultuoso movimiento, Itachi y Sakura esperaban en la oscuridad el paso del último tren del verano. Ambos estaban desnudos pues habían corrido como lobos desde el palacio blanco. Se hallaban sentados junto a la vía, cerca de la boca del túnel del oeste, y de vez en cuando Itachi alargaba una mano y tocaba los raíles, esperando sentir una vibración.

—Lleva retraso —dijo—. Hoy correrá más que nunca para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sakura asintió reflexivamente con la cabeza. Un atisbo momentáneo, un simple vaguido, como un mareo fugaz se impostó en su vista. Se pasó una mano por la sien.

_Tal vez había estado corriendo demasiado_, pensó. Miró hacia arriba, observando las nubes en el cielo, que se movían como placas de metal. Después tocó también los raíles; no vibraban.

—Tal vez ha tenido una avería.

—Tal vez sí —convino Itachi. Después frunció el entrecejo—. Hmp… pero es el último viaje —Arrancó un puñado de hierba y observó con impaciencia cómo se la llevaba el viento—. El tren vendrá —dijo.

Guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, escuchando el ruido de los árboles. Itachi notó que su compañera se llevaba la mano a la boca, ahogando un resoplido. Esto y las arcadas que había tenido desde hacía dos días por la mañana comenzaban a tornarse algo levemente preocupante.

—¿Estás bien? –la voz de Itachi le sacó de sus pensamientos. Mirándola fijamente, todavía con la mano posada en su boca y una preocupante palidez en su semblante.

Un susurro atávico escapó de los labios de la joven y una peculiar idea comenzó a flotar en su mente, mientras sentía otra arcada. Parecía saberlo… tal vez fuese…

_No, simplemente… no. Es demasiado pronto para…_

—¿Sakura?

Sakura negó internamente y cortó con aquel presentimiento. Miró a Itachi, con una austera mueca de forzada pasividad.

—Si –resolló. Se alzó de hombros, como si la pregunta no tuviese mayor inferencia—No es nada… sólo me he mareado un poco. Debí haber forzado el cambio demasiado rápido, creo.

—Hmp. —Itachi pareció asentir. Inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, escuchando. Frunció los párpados. Puso un dedo sobre el rail, y Sakura vio que sonreía débilmente—. Ya viene el tren. Y muy rápidamente. ¡Lleva retraso!

Sakura también tocó el raíl y sintió en él la vibración del tren lejano.

Empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia que levantaron nubecillas de polvo a lo largo de la vía. Itachi se puso en pie y se dirigió al abrigo de unos árboles próximos a la boca del túnel. Sakura le acompañó, y ambos se agacharon, como corredores de velocidad a punto de emprender una carrera. La lluvia arreció. Un momento después caía a raudales, mojando los raíles. El suelo se estaba enfangando rápidamente. Esto no gustó a Itachi; las zancadas de ambos serían inseguras. Se apartó los cabellos mojados de los ojos. Ahora podían oír el estrépito del tren que se acercaba rápidamente.

Y notó que la palidez de su compañera no había menguado.

—Creo que esta noche no deberíamos hacerlo —dijo Itachi.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por ese pequeño tren? —Sakura sacudió la cabeza, con el cuerpo tenso para la carrera—. Hemos corrido con lluvias más fuertes que ésta, Itachi-kun.

—El suelo... Hay demasiado barro.

—Itachi…

—He dicho que no, y…

Apareció el faro en la boca del túnel, seguido de la larga locomotora y de los vagones. El nuevo maquinista no tenía miedo a los raíles mojados. La lluvia y el viento azotaron la cara de Itachi, que gritó "¡No!" y alargó un brazo para agarrar a Sakura; pero ésta había arrancado ya y corría como una mancha blanca junto a los raíles. Itachi corrió tras ella, tratando de detenerle; la lluvia y el viento eran demasiado fuertes, y el tren demasiado rápido. Resbaló en el barro y a punto estuvo de dar contra el convoy. Podía oír la lluvia que silbaba como un coro de serpientes al caer sobre la caldera caliente. Pero Itachi siguió corriendo, arqueando la espalda, crujiendo los músculos hacia una fisionomía lobuna y estirando las recién surgidas zarpas, tratando de alcanzar a Sakura, y vio que las huellas de los pies de ésta en el barro estaban cambiando en las de las patas de un lobo.

Sakura se estaba inclinando hacia delante, casi corriendo a cuatro patas. Su cuerpo ya no era blanco. Itachi se le adelantó, con el cuerpo tenso, casi totalmente transformado y el aliento resoplando cerca del costado de ella. El tren rugiendo como un demonio sobre los raíles y ellos le llevaban una ventaja de casi ocho palmos.

Cerca… muy cerca.

El lobo negro grisáceo había ganado terreno y espetó un bufido, cerrando el tramo hacia la vía. La lluvia se arremolinaba a su alrededor; un mareo desconcertante se aprestó en su campo visual... y entonces Sakura perdió el equilibrio, cayó de bruces y resbaló sobre el barro. La lluvia cayó a raudales sobre su lomo y el barro le cegó. Trató de levantarse, cayó de nuevo y se quedó allí tirada mientras el tren pasaba a toda velocidad y se metía en el túnel del este.

Desapareció, dejando un reflejo de luz roja en la roca del túnel, y después también ésta se extinguió, igual que todo lapso de conciencia en Sakura.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: JERARQUÍA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Bien, creo que la explicación al desmayo de Sakura es más que obvia... ya en cuestión de la contraparte de la historia... pues ya vimos que se están planeando en las "civilizadas" murallas de Konoha... **_

_**Mencioné algo como "La Orden de la Nube Roja"... creo que también es obvio, pero como siempre, me gusta oir el punto de opinion de mis lectores.**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por comentar y por leer... NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA ENTRANTE!**_


	14. Jerarquía

**Y esta autora vuelve, tal y como os lo prometí y sin ningún retraso, jejeje, con el capítulo de esta semana!**

**Bien, a LEER! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**JERARQUÍA**

La brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro y con ella, la densa llovizna. Unas cuantas gotas quedaron impregnadas en la grisácea cabellera de Kakashi. Unas cuantas ascuas dormitaban en la oscuridad, esperando que las reavivasen. Miró desde la oscuridad hacia la oscuridad, hasta sentir los pasos de Kurenai llegando hasta la cámara principal.

—¿Cómo está?

El gesto apacible de la mujer emuló una tenue sonrisa. El brillo carmesí de sus ojos pareció atenuarse levemente bajo la mortecina luz.

—Bien, sólo ha sido un desmayo. Algo bastante normal para… —acalló levemente la frase, denotando un destello en la mirada de Kakashi. Aquel gesto hizo que se incrementase un poco más su sonrisa—, bueno, supongo que tu ya lo sabes.

En medio del siseo de la llovizna, Kakashi no aprestó a nada más que un gesto afirmativo y vago con la cabeza. Suspiró hondamente.

—Un nuevo miembro más en la manada... —su voz, grave y solemne parecía perderse por leves atisbos de la lluvia. Sintió una de las manos de Kurenai asirle levemente por detrás. Luego la otra, en un gesto cálido. Sosegado y dúctil—Si, sé lo que significa –dijo con la mirada aun clavada en la espesura de la noche—Nos estamos poniendo viejos, Kurenai-chan. –exhaló—Simple ciclo de vida.

Las manos de ella continuaban abrazándole por la espalda. Kakashi sintió su cálido y suave aliento contra su cuello. Tan tranquilizador y apacible como el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Preocupado? No es la primera vez que…

—Jerarquía. La jerarquía de la manada cambiará con esto. –musitó Kakashi.—Es Sasuke quien me preocupa.

—Aun no ha vuelto, ¿verdad?

Kakashi negó, sin embargo su mente aun estaba inmersa en aquel nebuloso presentimiento. Un recuerdo evocado, reacio a desaparecer en su mente, emergiendo justamente en aquel momento.

—El legado Uchiha… — Percibió el dubitativo gesto en la respiración de su compañera. Él se aclaró la garganta, y habló parsimoniosamente—…igual que ocurrió con Obito…

El fugaz destello de un relámpago lejano, iluminó con fluctuante recelo la cámara. Kakashi negó con un sutil gemido, mientras que su mente continuaba diletando entre el futuro incierto y la advenediza tormenta que estaba por venir.

Las cosas cambiarían… tal vez para bien o para mal…

… o ambas.

—**0—**

Llovía. Podía escuchar las sendas gotas golpear contra uno de los cristales rotos de alguno de los ventanales. La cabeza le punzaba y los músculos del cuerpo vibraban de nuevo con aquella pesadez humana. Entreabrió un ojo y notó de nuevo su piel blanca y lampiña. En medio del desmayo, su cuerpo había sucumbido al cambio, volviéndole a su constitución humana.

¿Se había desmayado? No… no. Había estado corriendo. Ella e Itachi y… iban ganándole terreno a aquella tosca máquina y entonces…

Itachi…¿Dónde…?

—¿Itachi?

El suspiro de Sakura atrajo inmediatamente su atención. La joven había abierto los ojos y trataba de enfocar la vista. Le encontró, junto a ella, desnudo también. Itachi tensó el gesto e inmediatamente ocultó su inquietud tras su imperturbable expresión habitual. La vio fruncir el ceño, desorientada al reconocer aquel techo de vigas oscuras. Movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el fuego.

—¿Qué… ocurrió?—gimió, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Él no contestó nada. Sakura se incorporó a medias, sosteniéndose torpemente con las manos. La manta con la que Itachi la había cubierto se deslizó pecho abajo. Sólo entonces ella se percató de su desnudez. Se cubrió instintivamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Y afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales.

—Tropezaste y te desvaneciste—carraspeó él—Te dije que había demasiado barro y no era seguro.

Se detuvo, incómodo. Ella le miró tímidamente. Tiró del borde de la manta hacia arriba y cerró las piernas pudorosamente. El rubor hizo aparición.

—No…no te preocupes. E…estoy bien.

—¿Desde cuándo, Sakura?

La pregunta cayó de repente.

—¿Qué?

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambos, y había algo que él comenzó a notar. Suave y leve en el aire, la distante fragancia de Sakura parecía diferente ante el agudo olfato de él. No ahora… no, desde hacía semanas atrás. Y ella también podía notar aquel gesto en Itachi. Sakura supo que llegaba el momento, la pregunta que tanto le aterraba. Fijó la mirada en el fuego, sin mover un solo músculo del rostro. Y la pregunta llegó.

—Sakura…—susurró levemente dudoso. Estúpidamente dudoso ante aquel inherente hecho de la vida que parecía ser obvio—¿Tú estás…?

—No… no esperaba que ocurriese tan pronto… Itachi, yo…

Itachi no arguyó nada más, había bajado levemente el rostro y su mano se posó con premura sobre el vientre aun plano de Sakura. Ésta, sorprendida, alzó la mirada. Acercó su rostro al de ella y dejo que su mejilla rozara la suya, acariciándola. Una sutil sonrisa aplomó el semblante escueto de Itachi.

Una idea, firme e irrevocable destellaba en su mente.

_Voy a ser padre._

—Esta bien. Estaremos bien, los tres –susurró él, contemplando su rostro a través de sus pupilas ónice.—Primavera es una buena temporada para criar un cachorro… _Nuestro cachorro_.

Estrechó el abrazo posesivamente, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos. En el exterior, la lluvia se estremecía ante el final del verano.

Una sombra silenciosa, ajena al calor del fuego cernido en el centro de la cámara, se quedó en hostil y expectante silencio. Quieto, en medio de la densa oscuridad que reinaba el pasillo, Sasuke permaneció inmóvil. Estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza y una tenue melladura en el antebrazo enarcaba un reflejo carmesí sobre la marfileña piel. El recuerdo de aquel descuido provocado por la fallida cacería de esa noche dolía menos que lo que sus oídos acabaron de escuchar.

Bufó, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Cerró los puños con fuerza, dando rienda suelta a su irritación. No sólo contra ella, sino contra Itachi.

Ésa era una cicatriz abierta, un fuego interno que quemaba… ahora, si la manada se perpetuaría no sería por él… y con ello, la sucesión como macho beta tampoco. No, no él sino… Itachi.

Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…

Sasuke sentía que le habían arrebatado algo. Y aunque nunca había tenido interés en Sakura, el hecho de que Itachi la había preñado, le hacía sentir traicionado.

No, traicionado no.

Furioso.

Una nueva vida se gestaría en la manada… y él no la había engendrado. Él no tendría descendencia, él no tendría oportunidad de ser el sucesor de Kakashi cuando éste partiese al otro mundo simplemente porque ahora la maldita balanza se inclinaría hacia su hermano y su familia; simplemente porque así era la ley de vida.

_No,_ resolló mentalmente. Nadie, ningún miembro de la manada había engendrado a un cachorro que por lo menos viviese más allá de un mes, al menos desde hacía años. Poco caso habría que hacer a los relatos de Kakashi.

_Tal vez no viviría._

Una incordiada media sonrisa se aprestó en su rostro enjuto.

_Tal vez ni siquiera Itachi viviría para constatarlo._

Y él podría asegurarse de ello. Después de todo, siempre podía más la ley del más fuerte.

El verano se esfumó y el otoño menguó con un cobrizo aplomo en las hojas de los árboles; y aquella silenciosa promesa de muerte no quedó relegada al olvido ni siquiera con las heladas brisas de octubre. Para entonces, la manada estaba al pendiente del embarazo de Sakura como para prestar siquiera atención al sosegado y hostil comportamiento de Sasuke. Éste simplemente se había desentendido de los otros, saliendo a deshoras y perdiéndose por casi tres o cuatro días, y cuando se dignaba a volver, permanecía constantemente aislado en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, cerca de la torre norte. También había relegado a Karin; ésta, en un vago sentido de entendimiento creía saber el porqué; desde el incidente del kyuubi Sasuke había cambiado casi rotundamente… y no le culpaba por ello, ahora ella era un miembro menos útil en la manada y una compañera débil en cuestión de caza es una carga que sabía que él no quería llevar.

Y ella simplemente nada podía hacer al respecto. Rogar, más de lo que había hecho en los últimos meses, tendría el mismo efecto; el cual era la total indiferencia de Sasuke. Decidió dejarle solo, no como mero desdén, sino tal vez con la lejana esperanza de que las cosas cambiasen un poco.

Tal vez.

Pero al caer la primera nevada a mediados de noviembre, la cosa no había mejorado entre ellos. El invierno se aprestó peculiarmente solitario y los rebaños de caribús y ciervos eran tan escasos como el calor del sol en pleno mediodía, dejando la desesperada medida de dispersar a dos miembros durante el día en busca de alguna presa, siendo casi siempre Itachi quien encabezaba la persecución que solía terminar hasta el ocaso; pero siempre volvía con una o dos rozagantes piezas al menos.

Para finales de enero, el vientre de Sakura se notaba levemente más redondeado de lo que se esperaba con siete meses de embarazo; pero estaba entera y perfectamente sana. Las nauseas habían menguado hasta el quinto mes, lo cual era el único menester que le había aquejado. El té de raíces de encino que había preparado Kurenai durante ése tiempo también había ayudado. Ahora, con el fluctuante y gélido clima, el cansancio era el único malestar que tenía. Kurenai decía que eso era perfectamente normal y que debía –casi obligadamente- guardar reposo, sin embargo Sakura no había querido aplazar tampoco las lecciones con Kakashi. El cambio también tenía que hacerse ahora con más cuidado también y le llevaba más tiempo, casi un minuto entero; si bien no solía salir ya de caza con Itachi, en éstos gélidos días de enero era más confortable hacerse un ovillo y acurrucarse junto al fuego en apariencia lobuna que temblando de frío bajo las desgarbadas mantas teniendo su lampiña piel humana.

Una mañana en la que los arremolinados copos de la última nevada de febrero menguaron su inevitable descenso y Sakura tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo; ésta siguió a Ino, en busca de leños y ramas para la fogata.

El tintineo de éstas resonó en la claridad matinal. Sakura dejó escapar un resuello al dejar caer el insignificante y escuálido tropel de ramas secas al caer sobre la nieve, y se inclinó trabajosamente hacia delante para levantarlas.

— No hagas esfuerzos—la reprendió Ino dulcemente, deteniéndola— En tu estado casi ni deberías moverte. Yo me encargo.

—Lo mismo que dice Itachi… —bufó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco— No me deja hacer nada. A veces creo que piensa que estoy enferma en vez de embarazada. Puedo moverme, aunque no lo parezca.

Ino sonrió al imaginar al escueto Uchiha ejerciendo de macho abnegado y sobreprotector.

—Ellos siempre se ponen así, supongo que es instintivo. Cuando Sai me preñó, éste se pasaba horas mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que el cachorro naciera en cualquier momento —dijo— Me seguía a todas partes, y me ponía tan nerviosa que al final tuve que asegurarle que hasta que pasaran por lo menos siete meses, no iba a perderse nada.

Guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, escuchando el ruido de los árboles.

—¿Crees que vivirá? —preguntó Sakura, acariciando su vientre hinchado, oculto bajo el raído blusón.

Esta pregunta nunca se había apartado de la mente de todos. Ino encogió los hombros.

—No lo sé. Siempre es difícil saberlo. Pero a estas alturas, el que hayas superado media temporada es buena señal —alzó una rama, sacudiéndola de los helados despojos de nieve—. Tiene que haber algo muy fuerte en ti. Algo muy especial.

—¿Qué?

Esto sorprendió a Sakura, porque nunca se había considerado diferente del resto de la manada.

—Bueno, considera las veces que yo he tratado de tener un hijo. O que lo ha intentado la terca de Karin. O incluso Kurenai; ella parece capaz de todo. Pero los cachorros morían generalmente a los pocos meses antes de nacer, y los que duraban algo más sufrían unos dolores que causaban espanto. Y aquí estás tú, que con sólo diecinueve años logras embarazarte en pocos meses y que pareces estar perfectamente. Además, hay que ver cómo soportaste el cambio; aguantaste cuando todos nosotros te dábamos por muerta. Kurenai dice que siempre supo que vivirías, pero pensaba en el Jardín cada vez que te miraba. Karin apostaba pedazos de comida a que no vivirías una semana más... y ahora da gracias a Dios todos los días de haber perdido las apuestas. —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, escuchando el leve silbido del viento—. Kakashi lo sabe —dijo.

—Sabe, ¿qué?

—Lo que yo hago, lo que hacemos todos. Tú eres diferente. Más vigorosa, más inteligente. ¿Por qué crees que Kakashi pasa tanto tiempo contigo y con aquellos libros?

—Le gusta enseñar.

—Oh, ¿es esto lo que te ha dicho? —Ino lanzó un gruñido—. Bueno, ¿por qué no quiso enseñarme a mí? ¿O a Karin, o a Itachi? ¿O a cualquiera de los otros? ¿Acaso cree que tenemos piedras en la cabeza? —Respondió ella misma a su pregunta—: No, si pasa tanto tiempo dándote lecciones es porque cree que mereces su trabajo. ¿Y por qué lo mereces? Porque quieres aprender. —Asintió con la cabeza al ver que Sakura se burlaba—. ¡Es verdad! He oído decir a Kakashi que cree que tienes un futuro.

—¿Un futuro? Todos lo tenemos, ¿no?

—No quiero decir esto. Un futuro más allá de aquí. —Hizo un amplio ademán, abarcando todo el bosque—. Más allá de donde estamos ahora.

—¿Quieres decir... —y Sakura se inclinó hacia delante— fuera de aquí?

—Sí. O al menos, esto es lo que cree Kakashi. Piensa que algún día abandonarás el bosque y podrás cuidar de ti misma allá fuera.

—¿Sola? ¿Sin la manada?

Ino suspiró.

—Tal vez con tu propia manada. Tú e Itachi, supongo.

Era demasiado increíble para pensar en ello. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a solas? ¿formar una nueva manada? No, no; era demasiado joven aun. Sakura se quedaría allí, con la manada, para siempre. La manada siempre existiría, ¿no?

—Si Itachi y yo nos marchásemos, ¿qué sería de los demás?

—Eso no lo sé. Pero muchos de nosotros supongo que no lo lograríamos. Ve a Karin, ella no sobreviviría allá fuera —señaló hacia el oeste— y Kakashi lo sabe. Ella también lo sabe. Vivirá aquí el resto de su vida. Y también yo, y Kakashi, y Kurenai y puede que Sasuke también si es que no se larga él primero. Somos viejas reliquias peludas, ¿no? —Ino sonrió ampliamente, pero había un poco de tristeza en su sonrisa. Ésta se extinguió—. ¿Quién sabe lo que será del cachorro? ¿Quién sabe si vivirá o cómo será su mente cuando se haga mayor? Tal vez será como aquella mujer que se pasaba todo el día llorando en un rincón. O... —Miró a Sakura—. O quizá será como tú o como Itachi. ¿Quién puede saberlo?

Sakura asintió, y el brillo jade de sus pupilas enarcaba el distante destello de las luces lejanas del ocaso. Finalmente, la noche se había cernido.

Itachi no volvía.

—**0—**

En la mohosa atmósfera del cuartel reinaba el peso de las edades. Las estanterías de roble oscuro se inclinaban bajo el peso de incontables volúmenes de saber e historia. Manuscritos trabajosamente ilustrados compartían las abarrotadas estanterías. Memorias, historias y códices encuadernados en piel se guardaban en dobles filas o se amontonaban sobre el suelo en pilas en precario equilibrio que amenazaban con volcarse en cualquier momento.

Naruto Uzumaki tenía toda la apartada biblioteca para él solo. No era nada nuevo; Ebisu y su séquito de hedonistas sentían más interés por los placeres del presente que por los restos acumulados del pasado. La incursión ofuscada al bosque quedó relegada cuando las primeras nieves cayeron, produciendo una helada temporada en Konohagakure en la que había sido un suicidio internarse en el bosque a merced de los dominios de la naturaleza y de las infames ventiscas. Ahora en verano, tras el regreso de Jiraiya el entrenamiento se había tornado más meticuloso, sin contar una improvisada visita a Iwagakure.

Un cuerpo, parcialmente cercenado. Igual que en Kirigakure.

Ahora el término kyuubi estaba ligado a un nombre más, mencionado por uno de los cazadores de Iwa y por el propio Jiraiya: Madara Uchiha.

Profusamente recordaba aquel apellido… de algún lado.

_Igual da, _pensó Naruto. Sus azules ojos se paseaban perezosamente en los estantes; nunca había sido muy dúctil con los estudios. Los arcaicos tomos estaban cubiertos de polvo y telarañas, lo que demostraba lo raro que era que el archivo recibiera la visita de alguien.

En el exterior, la tormenta todavía arreciaba. La lluvia azotaba los ventanales de medio punto de la biblioteca y proyectaba espeluznantes y acuosas sombras que danzaban sobre las paredes.

Su mirada se posó en la puerta rectangular de pino del inocente armario, encajado entre dos enormes estanterías de roble. A decir verdad, habían pasado años desde que examinase aquellos archivos en persona pero recordaba vagamente que las crónicas referentes a las primeras décadas de la guerra se guardaban en aquel armario abandonado. En teoría, la información que buscaba debía de estar allí. Desgranó con la mirada los volúmenes, examinando sus lomos y tapas desgastados por el tiempo y alargó la mano hacia un libro; sin embargo, al pasar sus páginas se dio cuenta de que muchas de las ilustraciones y párrafos habían sido tapados con una generosa aplicación de impenetrable tinta vegetal. Además, parecía que le habían arrancado docenas de páginas. Levantó el libro sobre la mesa y le dio la vuelta: no cayó ninguna de las páginas que faltaban.

_Qué raro_, pensó Naruto. Aquello resultaba cada vez más sospechoso. ¿Por qué se habría molestado alguien tanto en ocultar el pasado? ¿Qué oscuro secreto estaba tratando de esconder?

Mientras hojeaba el maltrecho volumen, topó con la imagen de un solitario licántropo macho, con las garras lupinas extendidas a ambos lados del cuerpo. Lo más curioso era que el rostro de la bestia había sido quemado por completo y cerca del borde superior de la imagen no quedaba más que un agujero circular.

Naruto examinó con más cuidado el mutilado retrato. En el brazo derecho del licántropo sin cara se veía con toda claridad una marca que contenía una elaborada marca, representativa de uno de los ancestrales clanes de cazadores Senju.

_P__or Hashirama Senju,_ pensó casi sin querer.

Bajo el retrato, una leyenda borrosa rezaba:

**"Uchiha Madara, señor de la horda de los Malditos".**

Bajo el retrato decapitado de Madara había otro grabado en el que se representaba una trabada batalla entre cazadores y licántropos. Los cazadores, armados con espadas y ballestas de plata, atacaban una manada de licántropos humanoides y lobos, y cada bando infligía graves bajas al contrario. La caballería de los Ejecutores empalaba a las bestias en sus lanzas de plata, de tres en tres y hasta de cuatro en cuatro, mientras que en otra parte de la página, licántropos completamente transformados hacían pedazos a desafortunados cazadores con garras del tamaño de cuchillos y colmillos. Como fondo se veía humo y fuego que ascendían al cielo de la noche desde las bocas de varias cavernas de una montaña lejana. En el cielo, la luna, con los rasgos de un lobo enfurecido, contemplaba la sanguinaria escena con rabia asesina en los ojos.

Naruto reconoció, gracias a los exagerados relatos de Jiraiya, la crucial Batalla del Valle del Fin. Su dedo pasó sobre el párrafo de la siguiente página.

_"De las docenas de almas valientes que se aventuraron en la infernal fortaleza de Madara Uchiha, sólo un Ejecutor sobrevivió: Nagato de la Orden de la Nube Roja, que fue recompensado con largueza, no sólo por haber entregado a las llamas a la estirpe Uchiha sino por regresar con la prueba tangible de la caída del amo de los Malditos: la piel con la marca al hierro, cortada del brazo de Madara"._

Al final de la página había lo que parecía un trozo de cuero seco de color marrón, plegado varias veces en forma de cuadrado. ¿La "prueba tangible", anteriormente mencionada? Arrugando la nariz con repugnancia, Naruto desdobló con cuidado el miserable trozo de piel y encontró el estilizado emblema de la Orden de la Nube Roja grabado en el fragmento.

Siguió la marca con la yema del dedo, consciente del significado histórico del objeto. No era un sencillo trozo de cuero, era un pedazo de piel arrancado de la carne de un licántropo caído. Su mirada pasó al retrato sin cara que encabezaba la página adyacente y comparó la marca del brazo de Madara con la del repulsivo fragmento que tenía delante.

Las marcas eran idénticas.

_¿Qué me dices de esto?, _pensó, sin saber sí se sentía aliviado o decepcionado ahora que los archivos habían no develaban coincidencia o relación alguna entre éste y el kyuubi.

Por mucho que hubiera deseado encontrar alguna pista de ello y poner al egocéntrico de Ebisu en su lugar, se alegraba de saber que el infame Madara estaba realmente muerto y era tema aparte respecto al kyuubi.

_¿O no lo era?_

Al volver a mirar el retrato quemado de Madara, Naruto reparó en una mancha ennegrecida que había debajo del agujero que había reemplazado su cara. ¿Había algo bajo las antiguas cenizas? Se humedeció el dedo y limpió con mucha suavidad parte de la mancha. Un objeto de aspecto familiar apareció ante sus ojos.

Una nube, roja y estilizada.

_La Orden de la Nube Roja…_

El término seguía surcando en su mente con la bruma de un recuerdo reprimido. Miró por reflejo, hacia el tropel encontrando una imagen casi idéntica en el lomo de un voluminoso libro. Casi hipnotizado, lo alzó, y con el pulso trémulo escudriñó el interior. Las columnas de caligrafía intrincada estaban acompañadas por imágenes medio borradas que representaban escenas de la larga cruzada contra los hombres-lobo. Al principio, Naruto asintió de aprobación al ver los retratos de Ejecutores medievales cabalgando a la batalla, alzando en alto el estandarte de sus respectivas naciones y su corazón se llenó de orgullo al ver en uno de ellos el emblema de Konoha. Sin embargo, a medida que continuaba examinando los elaboradamente detallados grabados, empezó a encontrarse, con creciente consternación, con ilustraciones que más que batallas parecían representar masacres.

_Claro… parte de la historia que el viejo Ero-senin ni siquiera quiso contar… ahora me supongo porqué…_

Pasó un dedo por el amarillento pergamino tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a las inquietantes ilustraciones del libro. Su frente se arrugó mientras trataba de descifrar el texto adyacente. Por desgracia, los diminutos caracteres parecían emplear una forma arcaica que estaba más allá de sus conocimientos. Contempló con frustración la diminuta e indescifrable caligrafía, que estaba astutamente entrelazada con varias imágenes en miniatura en las que se representaban los diferentes símbolos con los que se marcaba la carne de los aullantes licántropos.

Al mirar con mayor detenimiento los misteriosos símbolos, no pudo dejar de observar que aunque las diferentes marcas variaban ligeramente de ilustración a ilustración, todos los diseños tenían como base una nube delimitada por tinta roja o carmesí.

Imágenes espeluznantes, mostraban a hombres y mujeres-bestia (reconocibles por sus pelajes y sus zarpas) torturados y quemados en la pira por los inmisericordes cazadores. Cachorros medio humanos eran arrojados como combustible a las llamas o aplastados por los cascos de plata de los corceles de los Ejecutores de la Orden. Desde el otro lado de un abismo de siglos, el miedo y la angustia de las bestias se escuchaba alto y claro.

Un clamor más humano que bestial.

Naruto frunciendo el ceño, pasó una página y se encontró con otra ilustración igualmente inquietante que mostraba a varios licántropos encadenados, lo mismo machos que hembras, obligados a arrodillarse y marcados como ganado. Crueles Ejecutores cuyas armaduras mostraban el emblema de la Orden, armados con picas y ballestas, asistían a la escena mientras la plata al rojo vivo se aplicaba al cuerpo de los desgraciados lobos y dibujaba los emblemas de sus nuevos amos en su misma carne.

—Se estaban multiplicando… —musitó una voz grave, a espaldas del muchacho. Un tono que pareció perderse en medio del adusto vacío de la cámara.

Naruto se volvió, casi saltando por la intromisión. Su mirada quedó fija en una figura oculta tras las densas sombras del umbral.

—¿Qu…?

—Se estaban multiplicando, era nuestro deber detenerlos antes de que acabasen con la aldea. –enarcó la sombra. Emergió lentamente de la oscuridad y unos orbes gris oscuro y de pupilas concéntricas quedaron clavadas con enarcada severidad en las azules pupilas de Naruto. La figura se aclaró la garganta levemente, y extendió una mano hacia el muchacho—Pain.

A pesar de la gruesa ropa que vestía, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto. Mientras su mente le daba la espalda a las implicaciones inquietantes de los grabados medievales, su atención quedó prendada en el grabado que mostraba la larga túnica del hombre. Una nube roja, igual que la que había visto en el volumen acusador. Naruto se quedó inmóvil, como si contemplara una aparición de ultratumba.

_Esos ojos… No… no es posible…Nagato, Nagato debería estar muerto ya…_

—Pain-san… ejem, veo que ya conoces a mi último alumno, Naruto Uzumaki –espetó Jiraiya desde el otro lado del pasillo. Naruto reaccionó, rompiéndose el silencioso trance— Naruto, Pain-sama fue mi anterior alumno, mucho antes que tu… —enunció escuetamente a modo de presentación—… es decendiente de Nagato, de Amegakure y…

—Miembro de la Orden de la Nube Roja, supongo… —completó el muchacho rubio. Alzó la mano correspondiendo recelosamente al saludo del desconocido—Mucho gusto.

Éste asintió levemente.

—Líder de la actual Orden de la Nube Roja –corrigió el llamado Pain.

El muchacho escrutó más a detalle la fisionomía de éste. El hombre era alto, más entrado en años que Ebisu pero no tanto como Jiraiya. Tenía el cabello corto, encrespado y de un tono naranja otoñal; y aquellos ojos, idénticos a los del temido Nagato.

—Creo que ya es momento de que te enteres de algunas cosas, muchacho. Por eso he decidido convocar una alianza con la Orden –espeto Jiraiya.

Naruto miró de reojo al sosegado Ero-senin y el gesto taciturno y severo de sus facciones le hizo volver a sentir aquel peculiar escalofrío.

—**0—**

Itachi merodeaba en la oscuridad.

Jadeaba profusamente. La noche había caído, se sentía agotado, tenía los músculos contusos y su andar era inseguro. Pero no volvería hasta encontrar algo de comer.

Llegó a un claro y se encontró frente a tres ciervos: un macho y dos hembras. Huyeron inmediatamente, pero una de las hembras era coja y no podía dejar atrás al lobo, que ganaba rápidamente terreno.

Itachi vio que sufría; la pata coja se había roto y se había soldado en un ángulo extraño. Él se lanzó tras ella y la derribó. La lucha sólo duró unos segundos, y la naturaleza hizo lo demás. No había salvajismo en ello; era el juego de la vida y la muerte.

El macho y la otra hembra se quedaron de momento plantados en lo alto de una colina, observando cómo el lobo rompía la tráquea a su compañera, y después desaparecieron en la noche.

Un aroma ocre se mezcló con el de la sangre y entonces se percató de que algo más se hallaba ahí, en medio de la penumbra. Se quedó alerta y cambió lo más rápidamente posible. Le dolieron los huesos al volver a sus anteriores articulaciones y los colmillos se le hundieron en las mandíbulas con un sonido como de borboteo.

Un gruñido atávico escapó de los labios de alguien más.

—No era necesario que cambiaras…

Itachi se volvió sobre su hombro, encontrándose el semblante pétreo de Sasuke.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Los músculos estaban rígidos y un brillo mortecino y gélido como el mismo viento se aprestó en la mirada del Uchiha menor.

—Terminar con esto de una vez.

Itachi percibió la creciente furia de éste, oculta tras los fríos músculos faciales. Aquella afrenta que había quedado sin terminar desde que el kyuubi avasallara al resto de la manada. Ley del más fuerte, y ahora los machos beta sobrevivientes se debayirían en la inevitable batalla por la supremacía del segundo mando.

Jerarquía. Vil y salvaje jerarquía. Y la espesura de la sangre no importaba; el hecho de ser hermanos sería totalmente irrelevante.

—No, Sasuke.

El gruñido escapó de sus labios no como una advertencia sino como una pausa corta. Aun había demasiada humanidad en aquello. Humanidad que había constatado que Sasuke había perdido.

—¿Porqué? ¿Temes que te mate? No tienes las agallas para hacerlo tú, nii-san…

—¡Porque no voy a hacerlo! No por ti, ni por la manada ni por…

Un destello inmisericorde cruzó por los ojos de Sasuke.

_Jerarquía. Claro… era eso y más._

_Sakura… _

Itachi exhaló. Los huesos faciales estaban cambiando de forma; la nariz y la boca se alargaban en un hocico revestido de pelos negros.

—…Pero… si no me dejas otra opción, que así sea –sentenció.

La boca de Itachi se abrió para dejar sitio a los colmillos que surgían, goteando saliva, de entre los dientes humanos. Sasuke, cuya espina dorsal empezaba a doblarse.

Entonces, el lobo azabache se había lanzado ya al ataque, azotando el aire con las patas.

Y un estridente aullido de agonía coronó el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el bosque.

—**0—**

El sonido le despertó, en medio de un sueño febril y confuso. Sakura se agitó, alzándose levemente sobre su lecho… y sin encontrarle.

Itachi no estaba.

Un aroma distante circundaba la brisa. Un aroma gemebundo. Trágico.

Algo había ocurrido…

No podía ser sólo un vago presentimiento. No, eso lo sabía. Era una inminente premisa, como el mismo alarido de la parca circundando en el bosque. Se levantó, sintiendo el andar inseguro mientras la ominosa noche invadía el interior de la cámara.

—¿Sakura? –Ino le llamó, pero ésta parecía haberse perdido por completo en aquel eco.

El cruel silencio aplomó el ambiente.

Aquel lejano aullido de dolor volvió a escucharse. Menguó. Se intensificó de nuevo en la lejanía y se apagó, como una flama al extinguirse por el viento.

—Itachi… —su voz parecía un susurro congelado y casi inentendible.

La ley del bosque no tenía misericordia. Recordó los horrores del kyuubi y lo despiadada que era la propia naturaleza. El cazador, siempre tenía el ominoso destino de terminar cazado. Nadie tiene ganado nada en esta vida cruel e inmisericorde. El depredador también podría ser presa…

Había reconocido aquel sonido, y con el mismo aplomo de una ráfaga de tormenta en la nuca, ella lo supo.

Algo había pasado.

Quiso correr. Buscarle, pero las piernas no le obedecieron. Un clamor incipiente y trémulo le atenazó en las entrañas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Un líquido cálido cruzó por el dorso de su muslo, mientras ella, incapaz de levantarse, apretándose el abultado vientre, se quedó allí, tumbada y temblando de dolor.

Mientras el cuerpo sucumbía ante las primeras contracciones.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: PERPETUACIÓN DE ESPECIE**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Bien, esto es lo que se llama un final de capítulo estilo "cliffhanger", o sea, dejando la mejor escena a la mitad. Ya, lo hago a propósito, para comenzar de lleno con lo que sigue.**_

_**Pues ya vimos un poco mas acerca de la Orden de la Nube Roja y los horrores que ocasionó a manos de Nagato... Pain, bueno, ¿es realmente "decendiente" de Nagato? Ok, eso el tiempo lo dirá (ya verán luego como lo acomodaré) **_

_**Sasuke, definitivamente aqui y en todos mis fics tiene que salir con sus típicas canalladas, ya la cuestión de jerarquía de la manada, eso ya es factor de más. **_

_**Y mientras tanto, ¿Cual será la resolución de este inmimente combate hermano Vs hermano? ¿Que pasará con el cachorro que esta por nacer? ¿Porqué la alegoría de Madara Uchiha?**_

_**Vale... os dejo en ascuas hasta el lunes de la semana próxima!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS!**_


	15. Perpetuación de Especie

**Y Feliz inicio de 2013! y que mejor que comenzando con una actualización... ok, ya sé que debí actualizar hace tiempecito pero se atravezó la temporada y bueno, uno se da sus descansos...**

**Pero en fin... las cosas se complican y... veamos lo que se viene ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17  
PERPETUACIÓN DE ESPECIE**

Itachi sentía en el cráneo un dolor terrible que aumentaba y disminuía a intervalos, y su visión era borrosa en los bordes. Su mente intentaba recordarlo y las imágenes fluctuaron, como en medio de una densa neblina.

_Sasuke…_

Sasuke, completamente transformado, se había lanzado contra él y a punto estuvo de apresarle el cuello entre sus fuertes mandíbulas.

Itachi recordó que había dado un salto a un lado para esquivarle, pero sus patas eran todavía inseguras debido a la precipitada transformación y perdió el equilibrio. Sabía que aquélla era una lucha por el territorio y la jerarquía de macho dominante. Había lanzado un zarpazo a Sasuke y aparecieron rayas rojas en el pecho cubierto de pelos negros. Chasquearon los colmillos, atacando y parando, como las armas de dos espadachines. Después chocaron los dos lobos, pecho contra pecho, tratando cada uno de dominar al otro por la fuerza bruta.

Itachi vio una oportunidad y desgarró la oreja izquierda del lobo azabache. Éste aulló, saltó atrás, se hizo hacia un lado y atacó de nuevo, con una mirada asesina en los ojos. Los dos cuerpos chocaron una vez más, con una fuerza que les dejó sin aliento. Pataleaban salvajemente, tratando cada uno de morder el cuello de su adversario, saltando de un lado a otro en un trance mortal de dientes y zarpas.

Y entonces la inminente ventaja había aparecido y no a favor de él. Sasuke le había atrapado del cuello y las fauces estaban prontas a cerrarse contra su yugular.

Un hombro musculoso y de pelo grisáceo golpeó el lado derecho de la cabeza de Sasuke, cegándole de dolor. Lanzó un aullido estridente y tembloroso, y cayó de espaldas.

En la tierra cubierta de aguanieve, Itachi había caído con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Le silbaron los pulmones y escupió sangre. Su visión se había tornado nublada y difusa, aun cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba del costado.

Se desvaneció, con el aliento impregnado de la sangre de su hermano menor.

Una explosión le sacó de un sueño febril. Miró con sus nublados ojos: unas llamas surgían en la oscuridad. Una voz resollaba a sus espaldas y alguien gritaba en medio de aquel profundo vacío.

Su curiosidad hizo que se levantase. Itachi volvió a abrir los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que sus pupilas se aclimataron. La luz fluctuante provenía de la hoguera, dibujando sombras amorfas e incongruentes en la pared. Una mano nudosa le tocó el hombro, desnudo y humano. Itachi aguzó el olfato, reconociendo a quien pertenecía sin tener que levantarse para constatarlo.

—Menudo lío en el que te metiste ahora, Itachi-kun –resolló Kakashi, con una voz grave y distante.—¿Cómo te sientes?

Itachi intentó levantarse y una de las melladuras del brazo le arrancó una mueca de dolor. El cuerpo le dolía tanto que ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Itachi se movió ligeramente, sin despegar los párpados. Lentamente, comenzó a recuperar la memoria. Se sujetó el costado donde había recibido el impacto de los zarpazos de Sasuke al arremeter contra él.

— ¿Qué… pasó?

Kakashi chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en cuclillas junto a él. La sombra mortecina acentuó el brillo dubitativo de su ojo.

—Justamente era lo que iba a preguntarte, muchacho… —exhaló hondamente, como si quisiese reprimir un gruñido—De Sasuke no me parece extraño ese tipo de arrebatos pero tú, Itachi…

Sasuke. Claro. El estúpido y arrogante Sasuke…

—No, no fue un arrebato, él…

—Te desafió –respondió Kakashi antes que siquiera Itachi pudiese formular la palabra adecuada. Le miró, con gesto perentorio—Si, ya me sé ése cuento, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así en la manada. –su voz parecía un susurro muy, muy lejano. Itachi tuvo que aguzar el oído para escuchar aquello último—Pero no tenías porqué responderle, si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo no sé lo que hubiera pasado, . Ahora lo que menos necesitamos es que traten de matarse entre sí… suficiente problema fue lo que ocasionó el kyuubi como para tener ahora que…

—¿Él está bien? –preguntó Itachi de pronto, sintiendo el agrio y metálico sabor de sangre en su boca.—Sasuke… ¿Sasuke está…?

Kakashi asintió, casi renuente.

—Si, supongo que está tan bien como para dejarme esto de recuerdo –musitó Kakashi, señalando el corte cerca del ojo.—Con suerte tal vez vuelva al mediodía, si es que le pega la gana hacerlo.

Una nausea enorme se avistó en la garganta del Uchiha. El aliento pesaba y el agrio sabor metálico persistía en su boca.

—Ya me encargaré de él, si es que vuelve. –siguió aquejando Kakashi. Miró perentoriamente a Itachi—Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre semejante estupidez, tú estás a punto de ser padre y…

Entonces, algo embonó en su mente, e Itachi relegó el ardor de las heridas y el rescoldo de ira hacia Sasuke como un viento de tormenta al batir las hojas muertas. Aquello resonó en su mente y sintió un vuelco trémulo en su aliento al retomar las palabras de Kakashi.

…_A punto de ser padre…_

_Sakura…_

Sakura esperaba a un hijo suyo… y él…

—¡Sakura!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, e ignorando el terrible dolor proveniente de su maltrecho cuerpo, Itachi, se levantó como si el suelo le hubiese quemado y se equilibró como pudo.

—¡Itachi! –Kakashi se irguió tratando de detenerle pero el muchacho no le escuchó.

—**0—**

El dolor acrecentaba, como una incipiente marea interna de fuego líquido, incapaz de contener e incapaz de tolerarlo. Las contracciones se tornaban demasiado fuertes y los músculos se tensaban como si quisiesen desgarrarle las entrañas.

—Vamos pequeña… —Kurenai le asió con cuidado y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que no se había movido del rincón donde había caído de rodillas en cuanto las desgarradoras contracciones le acometieron. Se levantó, casi más por el apoyo de Kurenai que por su propia fuerza. La mujer miró a alguien a sus espaldas—¡Karin, trae el agua!

—¿Pero no había ido Ino por la vasija?

—Se supone que si pero no ha vuelto… ¡No hay tiempo, ya! ¡Muévete! –ordenó Kurenai, sosteniendo trabajosamente a Sakura con un brazo y con el otro un par de mantas. Sintió a la chica tambalearse y terminó por sujetarle por ambos brazos. Sakura exhalaba irregularmente—Calma… ¡Respira! ¡Respira, Sakura!

Sakura jadeaba y su corazón latía como un tamboril, aferrándose copiosamente a la vida, mientras la creciente presión atenazaba su vientre y sus órganos. Sintió a Kurenai llamarle pero los espasmos de las contracciones comenzaron a tornarse tan densos que apenas y podía escuchar algo más que sus propios jadeos.

_Itachi… _

En medio de aquel infernal torbellino, su mente sólo alcanzaba a aferrarse a algo. A alguien…

_Itachi… te necesito…_

Y el pánico se apoderó de Sakura. Dolor y miedo. Todo, en un acrecentado torrente de angustia. Sakura no evitó esta vez contener el dolor y el leve desahogo de unas lágrimas que se negaba a liberar apareció en sus mejillas, ahora enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.

—¡Dueele! ¡Duele mucho! –jadeó, con la voz en un hilo.

—Lo sé querida, pero te prometo que pasará pronto –susurró Kurenai. Le acomodó como pudo contra la pared, en medio de las mantas. Miró por sobre su hombro en busca de alguna de las otras chicas.

La joven rubia pasó trastabillando desde el pasillo, con otro tropel de mantas. Kurenai se dirigió a ella.

—Ino, necesito que sujetes a Sakura, ya han empezado las contracciones…

—¿Ya ha dilatado?

—Algo… —la mujer miró al rostro acalorado y sudoroso de la joven de cabellos rosas—Sakura, escúchame, necesito que comiences a pujar cada vez que sientas una contracción, ¿bien?

Ella asintió como pudo pero lo único que escapó de su garganta fue otro gemido dolorido. Hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose. El latido de sus oídos estaba incrementándose de manera exponencial.

—¡Puja! –clamó Kurenai a la demacrada joven.

Pero ésta se estaba debilitando. Demasiado dolor, demasiada energía perdida ya…

Una contracción más. Un ardor intenso. Respiraba difusamente; inhaló y dejó escapar el aire con un jadeo pesado que parecía quemarle los pulmones. Intentó gritar para aminorar la angustia pero su voz no era más que un gemido trémulo y sofocado.

—Casi… —exhaló Kurenai, tratando de mantener el punto de apoyo entre las piernas de la joven. Alzó el rostro hacia ella—¡Puja! ¡Sólo un poco más, Sakura! ¡Puja!

Incapaz de articular palabra, pujó y gruñó con más fuerza. Ino le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, mientras ella exhalaba copiosamente, sintiendo su propio aliento atravesar las palpitaciones de su cerebro. Algo había crujido dolorosamente en su bajo vientre y el dolor se intensificó aun más.

Escuchó a Kurenai murmurar algo, mortificada y con el semblante pálido. Una fina capa de sudor cruzaba su frente y sus brillantes ojos carmesí destellaron alarmados.

—Oh no…

Karin inquirió algo. Ino la miró a ella y luego a Kurenai. La mujer enjugó un trapo en agua.

—Viene de pie…

—¡Mierda! –la exclamación de Karin hizo un eco hueco en la cámara.— ¿Cómo rayos…? –la palabra se atoró en su boca. Alzó la mirada hacia la figura que había entrado en la cámara.

Dijo algo. Sakura lo escuchó pero creyó que era una alucinación causada por el febril desgaste. El dolor le acometió de nuevo y al alzar la vista hacia Kurenai, lo vio. De pie junto a ella y por un momento, una insignificante fracción de segundo, el sufrimiento menguó y el temblor en su voz hizo que se le escapasen las palabras. Allí, estaba él, con aquella expresión seria, ahora impregnada de una preocupación silenciosa; además del sombreado rojizo de varios tajos amorfos en las mejillas y la frente. El ojo izquierdo estaba aun semi cerrado y Sakura notó que también había melladuras en sus párpados. El aroma de la furia salvaje de Sasuke aun rezumaba en la sudorosa y lampiña piel de Itachi.

Tuvo el impulso de sujetarle, mientras una nueva oleada de temblores cataclísmicos sacudía su cuerpo.

—It… Itachi… —gimió ella. Sus ojos volvieron a nublarse de lágrimas—No… no puedo… nuestro bebé… no…

—Viene al revés. – murmuró Kurenai, con el aliento en un hilo. Itachi le miró sin entender—De pie... viene de pie… —volvió a enjugar otra de las mantas. Sus ojos se paseaban del semblante de Sakura al de la rubia y al de Itachi. Un gesto decisivo.—Pero aun hay tiempo para hacer algo. ¡Ino, déjale sitio a Itachi, y ven para acá! ¡Karin, toma ese trapo y enróllalo! –la pelirroja obedeció y le pasó la tela arremangada como un compacto tubo a Kurenai. Ésta se la dio a la casi desfallecida joven de pelo rosa—Sakura, muerde esto, vamos a hacer un último esfuerzo y necesitaré de todas tus fuerzas. –Itachi se había postrado junto a ella y Sakura apretaba su mano con la misma firmeza que se sujetaría de una roca—Es el último empuje, ¡Así que usa toda la fuerza que te queda, no importa que le arranques el brazo a Itachi!

Éste alzó el rostro, pero no dijo nada. Las manos de la mujer se posaron con solidez de hierro en el bajo vientre de la joven, con el aguzado pulso de un experimentado médico; Ino reacomodó la manta limpia para recibir al pequeño, Karin seguía inmóvil pero atenta al otro lado de Kurenai y Sakura exhaló lo más hondo que pudo.

La última contracción se avistaba como un imperioso torrente de lava ardiente, amenazando con fulminar todo a su paso.

—A mi cuenta… —Kurenai aferró los dedos en los puntos a presión y procedió.

Sakura inhaló, apretando a más no poder la tela entre los dientes. Itachi se asía con la misma fuerza con la que ella le oprimía los maltrechos nudillos.

—Uno…

Sakura exhaló. Las piernas temblaban. Sudaba y sentía que se desvanecería.

_No… no voy…a …lograrlo…_

—Dos…

Apretó más el trapo. Sintió sus dedos tomar más y más fuerte la mano de Itachi hasta el punto que comenzó a acalambrarse.

Inhaló. Exhaló… y…

—¡TRES!

Inconscientemente, tal vez como un último impulso de supervivencia, Sakura sintió que el cuerpo se aprestó al cambio. Los huesos se fracturaron y volvieron a soldarse formando configuraciones nuevas. Los músculos y la piel se expandieron y su masa y densidad aumentaron a velocidad sobrehumana. La columna se estiró y retorció.

Sus mandíbulas crujieron, en el momento en que haciendo acopio de todo cuanto quedaba de su energía, pujó. Rebatiendo la fuerza de la contracción con su propio esfuerzo. Un violento espasmo sacudió a Sakura de la cabeza a los pies. Su espalda se arqueó de agonía y un ardor infernal le atenazó como si quisiesen partirle a la mitad con un atizador para el fuego. Había soltado la tela y gritó.

Un aullido atávico reverberó en el eco de la cámara hasta que un segundo llanto cobró fuerza e intensidad.

Y, de repente, lo oyó. Ella, Itachi…Todos lo oyeron, y Sakura levantó la cabeza. Un grito agudo, extraño, que le retumbó en los oídos. Un llanto vigoroso. Itachi se quedó paralizado. Sakura se convulsionó violentamente y su espalda se arqueó de agonía. Un gruñido de angustia brotó de las poderosas mandíbulas mientras el cambio empezaba a revertirse. Se dejó caer contra el hombro de Itachi, casi muerta del cansancio, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, y la piel lampiña perlada de sudor.

El llanto menguaba y volvía a subir hasta calmarse levemente. Una sonrisa calmada y aliviada se aprestaba en el semblante de Kurenai. Ésta se levantó con sumo cuidado, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta, recostado en la cavidad del codo.

—Es un niño. –enunció Ino sonriéndole con alivio—Un niño hermoso y sano.

Sakura tomó cuidadosamente al bebé y lo sostuvo con manos temblorosas. El bebé era pequeño, su suave piel aun estaba enrojecida y tenía unos pocos cabellos negros esparcidos por la cabeza. Debajo del resquicio de los tiernos párpados, se revelaron dos pequeños orbes jade. Brillantes y atentos. Con pulso suave, Sakura le tocó los bracitos, las piernas, los pies. Todo estaba en orden. Escuchaba su pequeño corazón latir.

Itachi permanecía en silenciosa contemplación. Suspiró profundamente, incapaz de sentir más alivio del que recorría su cuerpo en aquel momento.

_Nuestro__ hijo._

Y con aquella difusa sonrisa, Itachi apoyó la cabeza y se tumbó con cuidado junto a su compañera. La madre de su hijo. La única hembra con la que había conseguido la perpetuación de su especie.

_Sakura… SU Sakura…_

Y se abandonó al sueño.

La brisa de la mañana le despertó. Sakura todavía sentía punzadas de dolor en los muslos y las caderas. Lentos calambres hacían que protestasen los músculos de los hombros y de la espalda, mientras respiraba pausadamente. Itachi bostezó, echado a su lado y con un brazo sujetándole a ella y al pequeño que dormitaba apacible, acurrucado contra el pecho de Sakura. El bebé se movió levemente, hizo un gorjeo suave y volvió a dormirse.

—Aun no hemos… decidido su nombre –susurró ella

Itachi entreabrió levemente los labios pero las palabras se le escaparon con el aliento cuando el pequeño le sujetó el dedo con la manita.

—Satoshi… —musitó Itachi—… Satoshi Uchiha.

—**0—**

Kakashi permanecía sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el muro y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, enarcado en los desnudos ventanales, esperando alguna señal del exiliado miembro de la manda.

Sasuke se había marchado la noche anterior… y de no haber sido por él, tal vez Itachi ni siquiera estaría vivo. La imposición de la jerarquía de la manada era un peso que no se podía rebatir ni relegar… y las consecuencias de su liderazgo, por más crueles que pudiesen ser, debían aceptarse.

Tal vez volvería… tal vez lo desafiaría ahora a él. Ley de vida… y Kakashi sabía de ello.

—Sobrevivió… —la voz de Kurenai parecía perderse en el vacío que inundaba en la cámara.—Casi un milagro… el niño venía de pie y…

Kakashi se giró hacia ella. Hizo una pausa antes de responder. A pesar de tener parte del rostro cubierto por el cuello de la hakama, Kurenai notó una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de su Una mezcla de pesar y júbilo.

—…igual que la cría de Kushina. –musitó con voz áspera.

Kurenai asintió, evocando en sus orbes carmesí el tenue recuerdo de aquel nombre, perdido ya en el correr de los años. Kakashi se giró hacia ella. Un tono amargo de desvelo cruzó su semblante, yendo de sus anteriores tribulaciones a una preocupación más concisa.

—Supongo, que lo que nos queda es esperar. Después de todo, tiene la línea de sangre… de Madara.

—**0—**

—¿Monstruos? —la sola palabra cimbraba en su mente con un atisbo de miedo, duda y desconcierto—Lo que ví en ese libro no eran monstruos… no como los que hemos cazado. ¡Eran humanos!

Naruto estaba sentado en la incómoda silla. La cabeza la dolía con cada latido del corazón y tenía un nudo en el estómago. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le picaba en los ojos pero se veía incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Algo en su mente había hecho un eco. Un escalofrío digno de una ventizca le dio de lleno en la nuca.

—Eran monstruos; todos ellos. Los Decendientes de Madara Uchiha… su _Manada…_ —la voz pétrea de aquel hombre de enigmáticas pupilas concéntricas parecía resonar con un eco apagado en la cámara. Sus manos sostenían todavía el grueso recopilado que Naruto había estado leyendo, y su dedo índice se posaba casi con solemne y silencioso orgullo en uno de los pies de página.—…Nagato, mi antecesor, fue quien logró terminar con la existencia de aquella bestia. El linaje de la Orden ha sido perpetuado con el fin de exterminar hasta el último miembro de su estirpe…

_¿Dice la verdad?, _se preguntó Naruto, a despecho de años de riguroso entrenamiento. Había asesinado bestias… bestias de verdad, que habían dejado su lado humano, su lado civilizado y los despojos de éstos siempre emergían de las cenizas de los monstruosos cuerpos calcinados… pero ésas personas, aquellas descritas en ése libro…

_¿Ése sujeto realmente dice la verdad?_

Era una locura, una idea ridícula hasta para ser considerada un solo instante y sin embargo... ¿por qué seguía oyendo aquel aullido monstruoso en el interior de su cráneo?

Se volvió hacia Jiraiya y el gesto meditabundo y severo de éste constató lo que tanto temía.

—Muchacho, aquello que hemos combatido en el País del Fuego y sus alrededores, no eran más que monstruos corrompidos e irracionales. –Jiraiya habló parsimoniosamente—_Malditos_, cómo se les suele llamar antiguamente… pero el linaje puro, la descendencia que propagó Madara Uchiha es completamente diferente. Cambian a voluntad, a diferencia de los malditos y su naturaleza encadenada a los cambios de la luna. Tienen raciocinio aun transformados, y eso se ha pasado de generación en generación. Es lo que los convierte en licántropos naturales… o _ferales_.

—¿Pero no se supone que asesinaron todos? ¿Mataron a Madara y todo su legado, no?

El hombre llamado Pain frunció el ceño y cerró el libro violentamente.

—Sólo sobrevivió uno… —susurró lentamente. Hablaba en voz tan baja que al principio Naruto no estuvo seguro de haberle oído—. Izuna Uchiha, hermano de Madara; sin embargo, a diferencia de Madara, Izuna era enteramente humano… pero tuvo descendencia y posiblemente la maldición fue pasada a alguien más; no se tienen registros pero la Orden no descansará… —Apartó la mirada de la ventana y clavó los ojos en Naruto. Una sonrisa funesta cruzó el semblante del hombre—...hasta que el último Uchiha esté muerto.

**—0—**

El bebé superó la primera semana. Satoshi tenía buenos pulmones, y su enérgica vocecita resonaba en los huecos pasillos y rincones del palacio blanco, a horas o deshoras despertando casi a medio mundo por la madrugada, pero la manada estaba contenta con el nuevo miembro; incluso Karin, cuyo corazón se había ablandado al aprender a andar sobre tres patas, estaba encantada con el pequeño. Pero era Kurenai quien pasaba más tiempo cerca del recién nacido, observándolo con sus ojos carmesí mientras Satoshi dormitaba en brazos de Sakura. Ino reía como una colegiala sosteniendo al niño e Itachi gustaba de tumbarse con él y Sakura bajo el cálido sol de primavera.

Kakashi se había mantenido calmadamente hermético, pero todos sabían lo que éste esperaba: las primeras señales de la guerra entre el lobo y el ser humano en el cuerpo de la criatura.

Por desgracia, ésa era la irrevocable premisa futura en la vida del nuevo cachorro. O sobreviviría a aquella guerra, y el cuerpo establecería una tregua entre sus dos naturalezas

… o perecería, como había ocurrido con las camadas anteriores.

Sólo Kamisama, si tenía piedad, lo permitiría.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

**_Siguiente Capítulo: VIENTOS DE CAMBIO, VIENTOS DE TORMENTA_**

**_N/A:_**

**_Y... volvemos al camino. ¿El pequeño sobrevivirá o no?... se los dejo a duda hasta el sábado que actualice. Ya saben, comentarios y dudas al apartado de reviews..._**

**_NOS LEEMOS!_**


	16. Vientos de Cambio, Vientos de Tormenta

**Saludines querido público lector! ya se que me atraso mucho ultimamente pero como muchos saben, tengo encima el doujinshi de EL VUELO DE LA CIÜEÑA (el cual estará publicado y próximo a la venta!)... en fin, comenzamos y con el atento aviso de...**

**COMENZAMOS LA RECTA FINAL DE ESTA TEMPORADA...**

**así que... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16  
VIENTOS DE CAMBIO, VIENTOS DE TORMENTA**

La densa lluvia de marzo caía sobre sus hombros y su semblante. Pétreo e inmutable, como el rostro de una estatua, sin embargo, el brillo incipiente de sus ojos era toda la expresión emocional que necesitaba en ese momento.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?

No importaba ya.

Algo había hecho mella en su mente y lo había decidido.

No volvería.

Aun con el cuerpo cubierto de densas cicatrices, provocadas por los despojos de defensa de su rival de batalla y mitad de la oreja izquierda cercenada; el casi desfalleciente lobo de pelaje azabache, ahora curtido por tierra y sangre, se desplomó sobre el terraplén, con el peso aplomado de una roca.

Los músculos le temblaban y el aliento le pesaba como si hubiese estado exhalando hierro en vez de su propio aliento. Había estado corriendo, y la tensión en los flancos traseros y en las zarpas se lo recordaban dolorosamente.

Espetó un gruñido hosco, y sus doloridas articulaciones se aprestaron al cambio. Tendones y cartílagos crujieron, haciendo más lastimero el recuerdo de su derrota. La oreja cortada expelió un tajo carmesí al acortarse más ante la original constitución humana, haciéndole gemir por el ofuscado ardor.

En medio del tortuoso cambio, un grito atávico escapó de los cortados y resecos labios de Sasuke. Un grito de furia.

Y aquel ardor interno no cesó.

Había corrido. Largándose hacia el este… ¿Huido quizás?

No, no iba a hacer eso… aun si le hubiese matado…

La quijada le dolía, a causa de la defensiva intromisión de Kakashi. Oh, otro punto en el que no quería ahondar. Kakashi.

Y aquella palabra que no había mencionado pero que él había interpretado en la severa reprimenda que seguro tendría. Sabía las leyes de la manada… recordó lo que pasó con Obito, hacía casi ocho años. La ley del mas fuerte siempre tenía consecuencias, y por más que la naturaleza estableciese sus condiciones con frío puño de hierro, la jerarquía de la manada se inclinaría siempre a favor de uno de los rivales. Toda acción, conllevaba una reacción…

_Exilio._

Se apretó el hombro, y el pesar de la contusión y el profundo tajo le sacó un gemido hosco. La palabra volvía a columpiarse en aquel límite ente cordura e inconsciencia.

_Exilio._

—Sasuke… —resolló ella a sus espaldas.

Él le escuchó, tan lejana como si estuviese a millas de distancia. Se volvió, mirándola de pie, sosteniéndose con pulso firme sobre el bastón de pino y con aquella displicente expresión en su rostro, mojado por la lluvia.

Y ninguna emoción surcó el rostro de él.

—Lárgate. –espetó Sasuke, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

El dolor en su orgullo herido pesaba más que las cicatrices de batalla. Ardía y punzaba con una cólera irrebatible, ahora más que la veía a ella. Era como constatar una derrota inminente, con un angustioso y dolorido nudo en el estómago. Cuando Karin se le acercó por detrás y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su talle desnudo, actuó sin pensar; le golpeó con el codo la parte inferior del tórax. Su furia no se calmó ante el hecho evidente de que ella se hubiera anticipado a su acción.

—¿No me has oído? ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí!

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó ella. Ahora había un rescoldo de reclamo en su voz. Exigía el motivo o la simple y llana explicación… o lo que fuese, que pudiese al menos haber hecho que valiese la pena el haberle estado siguiendo durante toda la noche, pillando su rastro en la copiosa lluvia—¿Por lo de Itachi? Ni él ni Kakashi han dicho nada al respecto desde entonces, pero se les nota preocupados… Sasuke-kun, no puedes irte, yo…

—No te necesito. No los necesito a ellos.

La expresión apacible de Karin se esfumó levemente. Por primera vez desde que ella había escuchado las frías palabras de Sasuke, el encanto superficial se había desvanecido un poco y ella podía ver a la persona real que había debajo. Levantó la cara al cielo y dejó que la lluvia la azotase.

—No —dictó ella.—No pienso dejarte, Sasuke.

Esta vez, ella no lo esperaba. El empujón le pilló desprevenida y le hizo retroceder un paso. Apareció aquel sombrío gesto en los ojos ónice de él. La mirada intensa de un depredador. La asió por ambos hombros y sus nudosos dedos se clavaron en su piel. Ella sintió palidecer ante aquel ofuscado movimiento, pero no bajó la guardia.

—¿Ha nacido ya, verdad?

Ella resopló. Una mueca casi desafiante se aprestó en sus pupilas rojizas.

—Si. Nació la noche en que te fuiste. –la voz le temblaba, no por miedo, sino por aquela extraña mezcla de sinceridad—Es un niño… más sano y fuerte que los cachorros que hemos intentado tener…

—Entonces mátale. –clamó él. Hablaba en tono sombrío y mostraba una expresión enfurecida. No le soltaba.—Haz eso por mi.

—No… —le dijo, bajando la voz—. No voy a hacerlo… eso no.

Sasuke le miró por entre su cabello enmarañado. Su rostro aún estaba pálido y sus ojos aún demasiado abiertos, rodeados de carne blanca. Por un instante, antes de que él acercara el rostro, a Karin le pareció ver que él se había quedado perplejo. Sasuke sabía que era rápida y que a pesar de su pierna faltante, estaba en forma. Podía derrotarla, arrancarle la garganta de un solo tajo pero sabía que Karin le haría sudar para conseguirlo. Ella percibía el olor de algo denso y desagradable en el aire mortecino de la lluvia, una vaharada salvaje, y comprendía con desaliento que era una mezcla de su propio temor y de la furia de Sasuke. Era algo que se escapaba de los poros de ambos.

Él le soltó. El lodo crujía bajo sus pies desnudos, mientras se alejaba sin siquiera voltear a verla. Karin se quedó inmóvil, mientras que una oscura neblina enturbiaba su visión, y sus ojos se llenaban de agua de lluvia.

Sintió que algo se desprendía de ella. Tal vez era la última flor de la juventud. Lo que yacía debajo tenía los bordes duros y en carne viva, corno una herida sangrante.

Para vivir esta vida, pensó, había que tener una coraza protegiendo el corazón. Debería procurarse una, si quería sobrevivir.

No dijo nada, ni a Sasuke ni a Dios… solamente se quedó contemplando cómo aquel muchacho al que había amado incondicionalmente hacía casi cinco años, se alejaba del bosque y de su vida…

Para jamás volver.

Había amainado el viento y el bosque estaba en calma. Entonces corrió hacia casa, en la húmeda oscuridad, para dar la noticia a Kakashi.

—**0—**

Imágenes febriles pasaban marcha atrás por la mente de Naruto Uzumaki:

Fragmentos de cristal negro convergían frente a sus ojos, unos fragmentos minúsculos que volaban por el vacío hacia atrás y formaban un patrón que no terminaba de discernir...

Cadenas de hierro arrancadas serpenteaban hacia un húmedo y malsano suelo de granito y los eslabones rotos tintineaban ruidosamente mientras volvían a unirse y las cadenas se clavaban con enorme fuerza al suelo...

Un hombre de cabellera rubia cuales rayos de sol de verano, ataviado con los restos desgarrados de un hakama de campesino, colgaba de las aterradoras garras de un aparato de tortura medieval. Un grito estrangulado abría sus mandíbulas y mostraba unos extraños dientes afilados bajo los labios pálidos. Sus fieros ojos azules estaban inyectados en sangre.

Naruto sintió su voz desvanecerse al mismo tiempo que el rostro del hombre se tomaba borroso frente a sus ojos.

¿Quién? … ¿Quién…?

Naruto parpadeó, confuso, y despertó, o algo parecido; una sensación más similar a aterrizar en medio de un campo soleado después de quedar inconsciente a la mitad de una densa oscuridad. Todavía aturdido, miró a su alrededor e hizo esfuerzo por adosar una mueca pasiva, entornando su atención a la actual realidad.

Una forma rudimentaria y canina tallada en madera de olmo, asomó de repente por detrás de un vistoso pilar de piedra. ¡Blam-blam-blam! La escultura estalló de repente en cientos de fragmentos cafés, destrozada por una ráfaga de fuego metálico.

Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto esperó pacientemente a que apareciera otro objetivo. Un tufo a pólvora brotaba del cañón del arma que le había asignado Jiraya; un fusil de percusión, tosco y pesado. Aquel estrafalario emblema de la nube estaba grabado en la culata.

"La bestia que buscamos no se encuentra en los bosques… el monstruo es parte de la humanidad ahora. Es ahí donde buscaremos. Aldeas. Poblados… no quedará cas alguna sin registrar…" resolló la voz grave y solemne de Pain en su mente.

Naruto sintió una furia contenida.

Y nuevamente, la imagen y órdenes dadas por aquel hombre que había sido también pupilo de Jiraiya volvían a carcomerle el pensamiento. Había pensado que se le pasaría la frustración en el campo de tiro pero seguía tan enfurecido como antes. Sólo la ciega determinación de no causar más problemas y divisiones le había impedido mostrar el rebelde desasosiego que le caracterizaba. _No podemos permitirnos el lujo de volvernos unos contra otros en este momento_, pensó.

Otro objetivo asomó por detrás de una fachada de metal. Éste tenía las facciones bestiales de un licántropo hembra a mitad de transformación. Naruto lo hizo pedazos con toda eficiencia y siguió apretando el gatillo hasta que el fusil dejó de disparar. Sacó una nueva mecha, la encendió y arrastró el percutor con un movimiento furioso.

Una risilla divertida sonó a su espalda.

—Desde luego, espero que nunca te cabrees conmigo, muchacho…—dijo Asuma. El maestro de armas se encontraba unos metros por detrás del campo de tiro, observando con amigable interés su sesión de prácticas.

Naruto estuvo a punto de sonreír pero mantuvo la mirada clavada al otro extremo del campo de tiro. Su dedo se tensó en el gatillo.

—Para un momento —dijo Asuma antes de que el siguiente objetivo pudiera reclamar su atención—. Échale un vistazo a esto.

A regañadientes, Naruto apagó la mecha del rifle y se volvió hacia él. El hombre sacó una pistola de aspecto extraño de su cinturón y se la ofreció. Naruto la sopesó en su mano para probar su equilibrio. Un arma bien hecha, concluyó, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que tenía de especial.

Asuma movió con la bota una palanca que había en la pared. El mecanismo rudimentario de poleas hizo aparecer un nuevo objetivo de madera al otro extremo del campo de tiro. Unos colmillos tallados desgarbadamente acentuaban su congelada expresión de furia.

—Adelante… —le dijo Asuma—. Liquida unos cuantos.

_Con sumo gusto_, pensó Naruto, que no necesitaba que le animaran para disparar sobre los simulacros de licántropo. ¡Blam-blam-blam! Una densa agrupación de impactos de bala excavó el objetivo. Para su sorpresa, los huecos empezaron a supurar un brillante líquido metálico, como sangre de un cráneo destrozado.

—Saca el cargador—le ordenó Asuma.

Intrigado, Naruto obedeció. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Las balas del cargador contenían un lustroso fluido metálico.

—¿Es plata?

Asuma sonrió con orgullo. Sacó una de las balas llenas de líquido y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos.

—Nitrato de plata. Una dosis letal —le confirmó el maestro de armas.—Directa al flujo sanguíneo.

Naruto le devolvió el arma.

—¿Jiraiya-ojisan está al tanto de esto?

—Por supuesto —respondió Asuma como si la pregunta lo sorprendiera—. Él lo aprobó. Según el tipo este… ehm… Pain, simple plata no podría contra aquellas criaturas, necesitaba algo que fuera directo a los órganos vitales…

Naruto observó, perdido en sus reflexiones, cómo manipulaba Asuma su ingenioso nuevo juguete. Abrió la pistola, le sacó el cañón y procedió a examinar el ánima. Naruto estaba apoyado contra la pared, pensativo y sin apartar la mente de la decisión tomada por Jiraiya aquella mañana.

—Asuma-san… —preguntó al cabo de un momento—. ¿Tú crees que Madara Uchiha murió tal como cuentan?

La sonrisa de Asuma se ensanchó.

—Supongo que Pain sigue con todo el protocolo histórico, ¿verdad?

Como cualquier otro cazador, Asuma creía que aquella victoria no era más que un asunto de presunción entre la horda de Amegakure levantada por el fallecido Nagato.

—A eso me refiero —insistió Naruto—. No es más que una historia. Su historia. No hay pruebas de que Nagato matara realmente a Madara. Sólo su palabra. Y no me parece justo, que sólo en base a eso, quiera armar una guerra entre las aldeas…

La implícita acusación atrajo la atención de Asuma. Su sonrisa amigable se esfumó y le dirigió al muchacho rubio una mirada mortalmente seria.

—No va a armarse una guerra, Naruto. Es sólo una medida precautoria, tenemos permiso del Kage de Konohagakure, de Ame, Iwa y de Suna. Sabemos lo que hacemos, muchacho.

—¿Aun con el hecho de llevar a inocentes a la muerte?

—Vamos a ver, ¿adónde quieres ir a parar?

Naruto no tenía una respuesta inmediata, sólo la vaga e inquietante sospecha de que el tal Pain no se lo había contado todo. Sin embargo una decisión se había tomado y ya nada se podía hacer al respecto más que acatar órdenes.

—A ninguna parte—musitó al fin.

No quería cargar a Asuma con lo que por el momento no eran más que sospechas sin confirmar. Se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera realmente importante, sacó el fusil y se volvió de nuevo hacia el campo de tiro.

—Partiremos en dos meses… hump, será un largo invierno en Ame, muchacho –suspiró Asuma.

—**0—**

Satoshi estaba llorando. Era en pleno invierno; el viento aullaba alrededor del palacio blanco, y Kakashi estaba agachado junto al niño, que ahora tenía cinco meses y yacía en un lecho de hierba seca, envuelto en una manta. Una pequeña fogata ardía cerca de ellos. El llanto de Satoshi era estridente y tembloroso, pero el frío no era la causa de los lamentos del bebé.

Kakashi, cuya cabellera empezaba a ser más blanca que gris, tocó la frente de Satoshi. La piel del pequeño estaba ardiendo. Kakashi miró a los demás.

—Ya ha empezado —dijo con voz solemne.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Sakura.

Pero ya sabía la respuesta: nada.

Su hijo iba a pasar la angustiosa prueba y nadie podía ayudarle en esto. Itachi se inclinó sobre Satoshi, toqueteando la manta y arrebujándole en ella, simplemente porque sus dedos tenían que hacer algo. Satoshi estaba colorado, con los ojos verdes ribeteados de rojo. Tenía unos pocos cabellos oscuros esparcidos por la cabeza.

"Los ojos de Sakura —pensó Itachi—. Y mis cabellos."

Y dentro de aquel cuerpo frágil estaba comenzando la primera batalla de una larga guerra.

—Es fuerte —dijo Karin—. Lo conseguirá.

Pero en su voz no había convicción. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir un niño tan pequeño a un dolor tan fuerte? Karin se levantó, sobre su única pierna, y empleó su bastón de pino para dirigirse a su jergón.

Kakashi, Kurenai e Ino durmieron en círculo alrededor del pequeño. Itachi se tumbó junto a Sakura, quien acurrucaba con brazos temblorosos el cuerpo febril y trémulo de Satoshi.

El llanto del bebé subía y bajaba; se hizo más ronco, pero no cesó. Tampoco menguó el gemido del viento.

Con el paso de los días, el dolor de Satoshi fue en aumento. Todos lo sabían por la manera que tenía de temblar y retorcerse, y de cerrar los puñitos, con los que parecía golpear el aire. Todos se apretujaban a su alrededor; Satoshi estaba más caliente que el fuego. A veces su silencio era como un grito, y tenía la boca abierta y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Otras veces su voz llenaba la cámara, y era un sonido que destrozaba el corazón de Itachi y que sacaba agrias lágrimas de Sakura.

Cuando parecía menguar el dolor, Sakura trataba de alimentar a Satoshi con carne sangrante que ella había masticado previamente hasta convertirla en una pasta suave; él la comía casi toda pero se estaba debilitado, encogiéndose como un viejo ante los ojos de todos.

No obstante, se aferraba a la vida.

Cuando el llanto del niño se hacía tan espantoso que Kakashi creía que Dios debía poner fin a su sufrimiento, el dolor cesaba durante tres o cuatro horas. Pero después volvía y empezaban de nuevo los gritos. Sakura sabía que Itachi estaba a punto de sufrir también una crisis; tenía los ojos hundidos y sus manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía llevarse la comida a la boca. También ella estaba envejeciendo día a día.

Después de una larga y agotadora caza, Itachi fue despertado una noche por un terrible grito ahogado. Se incorporó y fue a acercarse a Satoshi, pero Sakura lo empujó a un lado en su prisa por llegar junto al pequeño. Kurenai dijo:

—¿Qué ha sido esto? ¿Qué le pasa?

Karin avanzó hacia la luz, apoyándose en su bastón. Ino sólo miraba fijamente con ojos inexpresivos. Sakura estaba arrodillada con el niño en brazos y el semblante pálido. El pequeño se había callado.

—Se ha tragado la lengua —dijo Itachi—. ¡Sujétale, Sakura!

Sakura sujetó el cuerpo de Satoshi; era como tocar un carbón encendido.

—¡Sujétale fuerte! —gritó Itachi, abriendo la boca del niño y tratando de engancharle la lengua con el dedo. No podía conseguirlo. La cara de Satoshi tenía ahora un color azul, y los pulmones se hinchaban. Las manitas arañaban el aire. Itachi exploró su boca con el dedo, encontró la lengua, y entonces la sujetó con el otro dedo. Tiró de ella, pero estaba enganchada en la garganta de Satoshi.

—¡Sácasela! —chilló Kurenai—. ¡Sácasela, Itachi!

Itachi tiró de nuevo, con más fuerza. Sonó un chasquido al desprenderse la lengua, pero la cara de Satoshi seguía volviéndose azul. Los pulmones no podían absorber el aire. Brillaba el sudor en el rostro de Itachi, aunque su aliento formaba una nubecilla gris. Levantó a su hijo, sosteniéndole por los talones, y le golpeó la espalda con la palma de la mano. Sakura se estremeció al oír el golpe. Satoshi continuó sin emitir el menor sonido. Itachi le golpeó de nuevo la espalda, con más fuerza. Y por tercera vez. Entonces se oyó un silbido al circular el aire, y una voluta de vapor salió de la boca del bebé. Luego lanzó un alarido de dolor y de rabia que hizo que la voz de la tormenta pareciese débil. Sakura tendió los brazos para tomar al niño. Itachi se lo entregó. Ella lo meció, con lágrimas de alivio rodando por sus mejillas. Tomó una de sus manitas y se la llevó a los labios.

Entonces echó la cabeza atrás, con los ojos desorbitados.

Unos pelos oscuros habían salido de la piel del pequeño. El cuerpo que tenía en brazos se estaba ya retorciendo, y Satoshi abrió la boca para emitir una especie de aullido. Sakura miró a Itachi y después a Kakashi; éste estaba sentado en cuclillas, apoyando el mentón en las manos cruzadas, y su ojo brillaba a la luz del fuego mientras observaba.

La cara de Satoshi estaba cambiando. Empezaba a formarse el hocico, y los ojos se hundían más en la cabeza cubierta de pelo oscuro. Sakura oyó que Kurenai lanzaba una exclamación de asombro a su lado. Las orejas de Satoshi, ribeteadas de suaves pelos blancos, se estaban alargando. Los dedos de las manos y de los pies se encogían, convirtiéndose en zarpas con pequeñas uñas curvas. Unos ruiditos secos indicaron cambios en los huesos y las articulaciones. Satoshi gruñía, pero su llanto parecía haber cesado. El cambio tardó tal vez un minuto en producirse.

Kakashi dijo a media voz:

—Déjale en el suelo.

Sakura obedeció. El pequeño lobezno, de ojos verdes y cuerpo nervudo cubierto de finos pelos negros, se esforzaba en aguantarse sobre cuatro patas. Se levantó, cayó, pugnó por sostenerse en pie y cayó de nuevo.

Sakura iba a ayudarle, pero Itachi le detuvo.

—No, deja que lo haga él.

Satoshi consiguió controlar las patas y mantenerse en pie, con el cuerpecito temblando y los brillantes ojitos jade pestañeando de asombro. Movió la cola corta y agitó las orejas de lobo. Dio un paso; después, otro; las temblorosas patitas de atrás se le enredaron y cayó de nuevo. Lanzó un breve resoplido de frustración y brotó vapor de su nariz. Itachi se inclinó hacia delante, levantó un dedo y lo pasó de un lado a otro delante del hocico de Satoshi. Los ojos verdes lo siguieron. Satoshi adelantó entonces la cabeza, abrió la boca y mordió el dedo de su padre.

Éste lo sacó de la boca del cachorro y lo miró. Había aparecido en él una gotita de sangre.

—Hmp… mira… —dijo a Sakura con un resquicio de sonrisa orgullosa—. A nuestro hijo le ha salido un diente.

Satoshi, al menos por ahora, había renunciado a luchar contra la gravedad. Se arrastró por el suelo, oliendo las piedras. Una cucaracha salió de una rendija debajo de su nariz y huyó para salvar la vida. El cachorro lanzó un estridente aullido de sorpresa y continuó su exploración.

—Volverá a ser lo que era, ¿no? —preguntó Ino a Kakashi—. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Ya veremos —dijo Kakashi, pues nada más podía contestar.

Cuando había cruzado aproximadamente la mitad de la cámara, Satoshi se dio con la nariz contra el canto de una piedra. Empezó a aullar de dolor, y, al rodar por el suelo, su cuerpo empezó a adquirir nuevamente forma humana. Los finos pelos azabaches se hundieron en la piel, el hocico se aplanó y transformó en nariz, una de cuyas ventanas sangraba un poco, y las patas se convirtieron en manos y pies.

Los aullidos eran ahora un llanto fuerte y continuo, y Sakura corrió hacia su hijo y lo levantó y arrulló. Poco a poco el niño fue dejando de llorar. Volvía a ser un pequeño ser humano.

—Bueno —dijo Kakashi después de una pausa—, si nuestro nuevo miembro sobrevive durante el invierno, será muy interesante observarlo.

—Sobrevivirá —enunció Itachi.

—Eso espero, muchacho. —Kakashi miró a Sakura y sonrió ligeramente—. Lo has hecho muy bien, _hija_.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que le había llamado hija. Hija. Nadie le había llamado así hasta entonces, y la palabra le sonó como música. Aquella noche se dormiría escuchando los apacibles gorjeos de Satoshi, acurrucado contra su pecho, y soñaría con un hombre alto y delgado, con uniforme militar, al lado de una mujer a quien Sakura casi había olvidado, y aquel hombre tendría la cara de Kakashi.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: EL ACECHO DE LA BESTIA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Y como dije al principio... COMENZAMOS LA RECTA FINAL, no del fic sino de la primer temporada (originalmente estaba previsto a un fic sencillo pero a como edité y arreglé las cosas que tenía desde el 2006 cuando lo publiqué por primera vez, pues hay mucho tramo que no puedo dejar colgando. Si tal vez la trama es un poco céntrica al inicio pero ya veremos como la trama y la subtrama (lo de los cazadores) se convergen en una sola línea...**_

_**Paciencia, eso si. Pero de que termino la primer temporada, lo haré sin duda! Mientras, ya saben, todo comentario o crítica al apartado de reviews :d y si gustais encontrarme en facebook, pueden encontrarme con el nombre de Natsuko Uchiha, ;D si desean saber más de la autora y sus ocurrencias, jejeje**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
